The Greatest Strength Is Love
by NinjaRiderWriter
Summary: We all know how Yugito died, but what if there was someone that had been by her side her entire life? What will change when the son of the Yondaime Raikage swears to grow strong to make sure no one could hurt the one he loved. Slowly but surely he becomes one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations. And no one, not even the Akatsuki is going to get in his way. OCxYugito.
1. A Test Of Strength

**A small idea that I thought of and decided to write, I don't know how far this story will go, if you guys like it I'll probably try and finish it but I will update my other story more often unless this story is more liked. Tell me what you think.**

They were an odd pair, the two of them. He was the son of the Yondaime Raikage and she was just the Nibi Jinchuuriki. They had known each other since they were mere children. When he found out she was a Jinchuuriki he didn't care, she was his best friend. After all, his uncle was the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and he thought he was the most badass person ever, second to his father of course. Perhaps his father knew that he has had a crush on Yugito since they were just kids, maybe that's why they were on the same Genin team, which was only them, and were taught by his dad's right hand man Darui. They were unstoppable together; with Yugito learning how to control Nibi's chakra from Uncle Bee, already able to use the one tailed cloak easily by the time she was a Genin, while he was taught by his father in his famed nin-taijutsu and was learning his father and grandfather's famed jutsu, The Lightning Release Armor. His father A had even asked Darui-sensei to teach him the Black Lightning, which had been created by his grandfather, The Sandaime Raikage. Raido was considered to be a prodigy by many as he was able to use the Lightning Release Armor by the time he became a Genin, though to be true he was no where near his father's speed or strength. Soon enough Raido and Yugito became Chunin, passing the Chunin Exams with ease, soon after they became Jonin too. By then his father had learned from Jiraiya of the Sanin that there were people after the Bjuu or to be more specific; Jinchuuriki , that meant a bunch of S-Rank ninja were going to go after his uncle and the one he loved.

Of course Raido wouldn't have that and for the next two years would do nothing but train in his father's jutsu and mastering the Black Lightning, he wouldn't let Akatsuki take his Uncle or Yugito-chan from him. While he doubted anyone could even defeat Uncle Bee besides his dad he knew that Yugito was still a target.

Of course for the next two years she was training too, she went to Turtle Island to become a perfect Jinchuurki as his father didn't want to lose her either. By the end of two years Yugito had achieved the goal of becoming a perfect Jinchuuriki and could call upon all of Nibi's chakra at will. She became one of the most respected person in kumo, after himself, his father, and Uncle.

Outside of training Raido had done something he had always wanted to do, he kissed Yugito. She was surprised but kissed him back which made him feel like the happiest man in the world. Soon it spread like wildfire throughout Kumo that the son of the Raikage was dating the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

Now 18-year-old Raido was staring at his sensei, Darui on a training field. His father and uncle stood off to the side along with Yugito, waiting. This to see how far Raido had come with the Black lightning, Raido had already passed his father's test with the Lightning Armor, he was now as fast as his father though A was still stronger than him and had more experience on his side.

Raido looked a lot like his father, he was dark-skinned with chocolate brown eyes that showed kindness but could easily harden when angered. He was tall, nearly as tall as his father though A was still higher than him by an inch or so but he'd get there one day. He was very muscular as the training his father had put him through had been mainly of physical strength and speed. Raido had platinum blond hair that spiked upwards sort of like his friend Omoi. Raido wore a simple grey jacket that did nothing to hide his physical build and black ninja pants with black shinobi sandals, above his jacket he wore a Kumo flak jacket, a white Kumogakure hiate was worn proudly on his forehead, he also had gold protrudes on his arms, like his father. Under his jacket he had a black tattoo on his right shoulder that had the kanji for lightning, like his sensei and grandfather. A jian sword was strapped to his back, as many ninja of Kumogakure were swordsmen.

A wind swept through the clearing, Raido started to do hand seals so fast it looked like a flash, dark lightning covered the teenager as he yelled out his sensei's signature technique "Lightning Style: Black Panther!" and a black panther erupted from his body, crackling in black lightning with glowing yellow eyes, with a loud snarl it raced towards Darui.

"Hm so he's going in serious," Raido's father, the Yondaime Raikage A said as he watched the panther race towards Darui.

Darui narrowed his eyes as he saw the approaching threat, with great speed that could only be gained through experience he went through the same hand signs and yelled out "Lightning Style: Black Panther!" where a black panther similar to Raido's erupted from him charging at N's panther.

Darui's panther was much faster due to his experience and reached Raido's panther, they collided and a small sphere of energy surrounded them before exploding. Cancelling both jutsu.

Not to be deterred Raido went through another set of hand seal, he aimed his fist at Darui and black lightning gathered in his palm "Black Strike!" Raido yelled out as a beam of dark lightning erupted from his palm.

Darui's eyes widened _Shit! _he thought before the beam hit him. As soon as the beam hit Darui his body erupted in a poof of smoke while a badly charred log hit the ground, showing that he had used substitution to get out of the way.

Raido's eyes narrowed, he quickly grabbed his jian and spun around, which was good as his jian clashed against his sensei's cleaver sword. Raido then started to fight against his sensei in the art of the sword.

While Darui had a larger blade it meant that it was slower than Raido's jian, which was used for fast attacks where the older man had to rely on his superior sword experience to match the teens sword skills and even then he was getting cut up.

Raido leaned backwards as Darui's sword swung at him that if he hadn't leaned back he would be missing a head.

Raido's jian seemed to dance as he dodged and parried his sensei's attacks. He started to go on the offense as he started to do complex twists and turns of his jian, which Darui could hardly keep up. Often the two swords would stick together as each user would try to over power another, Raido would usually win this but Darui always had a counter attack so he could never beat him. Suddenly Raido jumped backwards away from Darui.

Darui, taking advantage of this started to use ninjutsu, which would hopefully either defeat or at least tire Raido, a bright halo of blue energy surrounded Darui's hands making Raido realize what his sensei was going to do.

He quickly released his weights on his arms and legs making a large crater on the field, getting ready to dodge.

"Storm Style: Laser Circus!" multiple beams of lighting shot toward Raido who started to try and dodge them, but the beams just moved aimed at Raido who was running so fast he was like a blur.

Raido realizing he was going to hit waited. The beams hit him, Darui smiled slightly thinking he won before he saw something that made him frown, the electricity from the beams had hit Raido but instead of it electricity him it seemed to be around him.

The electricity around Raido disappeared and it revealed Raido surrounded in the Lightning armor. Since Raido knew he couldn't dodge the attack he decided to absorb it by using the armor.

Raido grinned, something that made Darui nervous as he had seen that look on A-sama's face whenever he was going to do something that would usually end up with his enemies in broken pieces.

"Let me show you something I've been wanting to show you and dad for awhile, I only just finished it." Raido said before lightning surged through him. Darui, A, Bee, and Yugito stared at Raido in shock as black lightning surrounded him, resembling the lightning release armor but instead it was made of black lightning.

Darui knowing he was in trouble started to go through hand seals.

"Double Black Panther!" and two twin panthers burst out heading towards Raido who grinned before charging up his armor and started to run towards the panthers in a flash.

Raido punched the first panther in the face making it explode violently, after the smoke cleared it showed an unharmed Raido in a deep crater still surrounded by his armor.

Raido then jumped in the air as the other black panther leapt at him, he quickly landed and started to run while he unsheathed his jian and channeled a certain amount of his chakra and converted it into lightning that traveled down the length of the sword before becoming a sharp glowing sword with an tip that looked painful if it got into anything. A few sparks traveled down the condensed lightning covered sword.

Raido quickly turned back towards the remaining panther and charged at the jutsu with his sword at the ready.

Raido blocked the sharp electrified claws of the panther with one of his protrudes and successfully managed to stab the panther through the heart with his sword.

The panther gave a small shriek before slowly fading away into nothing.

Raido powered down his armor before speaking to his sensei.

"Let me show you something that I created when I was doing some chakra flow exercises with Uncle Bee Darui-sensei," Raido said as his jian started to crackle with electricity as that would happen when someone would channel their chakra into their sword. Darui instantly went on guard when he saw black lightning being channeled in Raido's jian.

Raido then swung the sword while yelling "Lightning Style: Dark Crescent Moon!" and an arc of black lightning came out of the sword going at great speed.

Darui seeing it coming from him channeled lightning in his sword and threw it in an arc, the two arcs clashed where Raido's easily beat his.

Darui used his sword which was still charged with lightning chakra to use as a shield, the crescent hit his sword and it disappeared when he sucked in the chakra, of course had he not been so skilled in the black lighting he would have perished, even then his sword was now just twisted metal.

Darui raised his hand "I give up, I'm out of chakra and can not continue and my sword is just scrap metal now and is dull," Darui said before smiling at a grinning Raido "you've surpassed me Raido, your easily an S-Rank ninja," he said where Raido jumped around in joy.

A and the others appeared near the two.

A ruffled the teens hair with a large proud grin on his face as he hugged his son "I'm proud of you son," he said proudly.

Raido hugged his dad back since it meant a lot to him when his dad said he was proud of him.

"Yo good job my little nephew ya got tha guts Raido, and I say your tha king, yo" Uncle Bee said with his usual rhymes.

Raido laughed, as he had always liked his uncle's raps. "Thanks uncle I told ya I'd win, don't be surprised since we are kin," he said back in rhymes.

A then bonked his son on the head making him stumble "baka I'm not going to have my son be some stupid rapper like my idiot brother," he said with a scowl while Bee yelled something about 'stupid big bros hatting his rhymes and doesn't knows' which really didn't make sense, where his father just punched Bee in the face.

Raido winced remembering when he was six, his dad had been gone for a week for Kage things and he had left Bee in charge of him. When A had come home he was greeted with the sight of his six year old son wearing Bee's shades and rapping with his uncle. Needless to say Bee had spent the rest of the day running away from his brother who had been yelling about killing his brother for infecting his son with his stupid rhymes. Needless to say Bee had never babysat him any longer than a few hours, though he still taught him how to speak in rhymes as long as he never did it in front of his dad.

Finally Yugito came up to him with a smile, Yugito was the epitome of beauty in Raido's eyes. She had long light blonde hair in a pony tail, while wearing a dark purple blouse with clouds on it, black pants which had a design with clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left arm. Light blue eyes looked up to him, her pupils cat-like in shape. She hugged him tightly which he eagerly returned "Good job Raido-kun," she whispered where only he could hear.

Raido stroked her hair "you know my reason for wanting to be strong," he whispered in her ear, he swore he could hear a purr resonate from her, making him chuckle as Yugito had always acted like a cat, probably because of Nibi, he mused.

Raido then turned towards his father and sensei, Yugito under his arm "so did I pass?" he asked eagerly.

Darui grinned, "Are you kidding, that was the least dull spar I've ever had, when did you create a Black lightning armor or that jutsu?"

Raido grinned "when I was learning the Black Panther I noticed how the lightning courses through my body, however brief, since then I've been trying to keep it coursing through me longer and longer I also just combined the basics of the normal lightning armor with that and viola, super badass lightning armor. Its not complete," he admitted, "I only managed to get it into its form and be able to move and fight without it powering down, it only lasts for around ten minutes, I still need to improve it a little more and then it'll be perfect." He said before continuing, "I got the idea of the Lightning Style: Dark Crescent Moon, when uncle Bee was teaching me how to channel lightning chakra in my sword, I also saw Omoi use his Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading and I asked him about the basics, and after some failed attempts and explosions I started to get it down, I can teach it to you if you want too sensei," Raido offered.

Darui smiled "I'd like to learn one of my student's original techniques, I'll teach you the double panther too."

"Awesome!"

A chuckled "alright guys I'm guessing we all agree my son is an S-Rank ninja?" he asked where everyone nodded their heads "alright Raido I'm guessing you ready for Akatsuki, but don't try and seek them out unless you chance upon them, they travel in pairs."

Raido looked at his father with determination in his eyes"it won't matter since I'd never let them take Yugito-chan from me."

"And we'll be there backing you two up," A said where Darui and Bee nodded their heads in agreement.

Raido woke up as the early morning sun shown in through his window. Blinking his eyes blearily he heard movement to his right. Looking right he saw Yugito still asleep wearing nothing but a dark purple bra and underwear. When Raido had returned home he immediately took off his clothes just leaving him in boxers where he then crashed in his bed exhausted as it had tired him when he was fighting Darui-sensei, especially since he had to pass his dad's test before Darui's and that was probably one of the hardest fights Raido had ever done since his dad was no pushover and the man didn't hold back. Yugito then joined him in bed after getting out of her clothes save her underwear and bra, they didn't have sex as Raido was too tired and Yugito was as well since she herself had to fight Bee with and without Nibi's chakra to show how much she had improved in the last two years.

Raido smiled before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest. He stroked her long blonde hair lovingly, he sensed Yugito waking up when her breathing changed. Yugito didn't want him to know that she was up since she loved the warmth of Raido's arms and him stroking her hair.

Raido kissed the top of her head "morning beautiful." He cooed in her ear.

Yugito lifted her head to softly kiss Raido, "good morning Raido-kun." She said.

Raido then turned his body so that he was now on top of a surprised Yugito, he held her arms above her head. He then kissed her lightly, which she was more than happy to return. The kiss then started to get more heated as the two Kumo shinobi showed how much they loved each other.

"As much as I would love for this to go on we are needed to go to dad's office and see if he has any missions we can do," Raido said where Yugito moaned "five more minutes." She said before passionately kissing Raido again which he happily obliged.

(A lot longer than 5 minutes later)

Raido had finally convinced Yugito to leave the bed after promising to get back to what they were doing after they saw his dad.

They entered the Raikage's office and was surprised to see Bee, Darui, C, and A looking over a mission scroll with a serious expression on their faces.

"Uh dad what's wrong?" Raido asked.

A looked at his son and Yugito with a serious expression on his face "The Kazekage has been captured." He said alarming the duo.

"Are you sure dad, I mean he's the kazekage who would be crazy enough to capture him?" Raido asked him.

A's answer immediately brought chills down their backs, it was only one word but it meant so much to them, "Akatsuki."

Raido looked at his dad alarmed "I thought we had more time before they struck," he stopped when he realized something "dad if they successfully seal away the One-Tails… they may go for the Two-Tails next." Yugito tensed next to him.

"I know son," A said before he looked at his only son and heir with an expression that was well known. The expression of a leader taking charge "that is why I am sending you along with Darui and C to try and rescue the Kazekage, I have no doubt that the Sand has asked for aid from the Leaf, ally yourselves with them stating that you are to help any Jinchuuriki in need. I want you to save the kid, and to get rid of the akatsuki threat, killing two out of ten will no doubt help us and give us more time to prepare."

"What about me A-ojisan? Me and Raido-kun work the best as a team." Yugito asked.

"You will not be going Yugito," A saw that Yugito looked like she was about to protest against this but continued on "Yugito I know that you are probably one of the most skilled kuinoichi in Kumo but you must remember that this is Akatsuki, while I doubt that they could get past any Konoha ninja or C and Darui not to mention Raido there is still a chance you could be captured." Making Yugito fall silent.

"…Fine" she then glared at the Fourth Lightning Shadow "just this once, there is no way you can stop me and Raido-kun from kicking those bastard's butts."

A chuckled "very well."

C then decided to speak up. C was a tall man with pale skin and blonde hair that was much brighter than Yugito's. He was one of the strongest shinobi Kumo had to offer, and was their best Genjutsu user. "There may be a problem Raikage-sama," he said gaining the man's attention "you've forgotten that some of the Konoha dogsmay be a little on edge with us since we aren't exactly on the best of terms."He said bitterly as it was well known how much he disliked Konoha ninjas. They were responsible for the deaths of his parents and his little brother after all.

A cursed under his breath as he had forgotten that small detail. It would make sense for Konoha to be wary of them, especially with the Hyuga/Kumo incident. "It does not matter, whether they like it or not you will be helping them. C, I know of your grudge with Konoha ninja but I'm asking you to control yourself, we need to save the Kazekage and we can't be fighting with allies." A commanded where C nodded his head and said "Hai Raikage-sama." A then turned to Bee and Yugito "I want you two to stay inside the village, no exceptions, I won't have akatsuki try and sneak up on you two and try and capture you."

Yugito and Bee nodded their heads "don't worry bro, those guys don't know who they messing with! We can fight those guys with a splash and a bang and by the time we're done the winner shall reign!" he said in typical rap making everyone groan.

Omake

"It's about damn time," A sighed in relief as he entered the Yotsuki clan compound after being away from Kumo for over a week going over a peace treaty with a minor country. A was never the type of person to sit around and just discuss politics. He was a warrior by heart. So being stuck in a room with multiple politicians trying to benefit directly from the treaty and moaning about how things could be added or removed. By the end of the week A was ready to just punch them all, now that he was home he could finally relax and be with his son.

The Yotsuki clan was small, with only himself, Bee, and Raido his son and only child being members, with Yugito being a sort of surrogate member. Seeing as when her parents died when she was just a kid, Bee adopted the young Nibi Jinchuuriki and A had not complained. He was very happy that Yugito hadn't adopted his brother's rap 'talent' and seemed annoyed by it as much as himself.

With a smile in place he headed towards his house to find Raido and Bee. He heard movement to his right and he saw his six year old son, who for some odd reason was wearing Bee's shades, running towards him yelling "daddy your back!" he cried happily as he quickly hugged his dad's knee and laughed happily as A easily picked him up with one arm.

Raido giggled as he sat on his father's shoulders and messed up his father's neat combed back hair.

A chuckled as Raido continued to mess up his hair, "hey kiddo, how was uncle Bee taking care of you?"

A then saw Bee coming out of the main entrance to the compound. Bee greeted his surrogate brother "yo big bro I see ya got back from that show!" in typical bad rhymes.

A sighed at Bee's rhymes, having heard them for many years, buy his heart stopped when he heard his son say, "I told ya he'd come back! He is my dad and that is a fact!" Raido said in similar bad rhymes making his dad freeze.

A's head lowered so you couldn't see his eyes and he quickly picked Raido off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground before slowly walking closer to Bee. When Raido was a far enough distance from his father, A finally looked up.

Bee backed up from the Raikage, trembling like a kitten as he saw his brother's eyes, his blood seemed to have frozen and his heart seemed to stop before franticly beating in fear.

A was quivering in anger the ground around him was starting to crack due to the pressure of his chakra spike. His eyes blazed with an inferno of anger and a wanting to give pain. To him. Bee saw lightning starting to gather around his brother, before forming into his brother's famous Lightning Armor.

"**Beeeeeeeee!" **A roared and with a blur of speed he ran towards his surrogate little brother, who had the sense to run with everything he had.

"Daddy where are you going? Don't hurt Uncle Bee, that's not cool ya see!" Raido unknowingly added fuel to the fire, which only made A want to pound Bee into a paste even more.

"Big brotha don't hurt me, I'm your little brother the mighty Killa Bee!" Bee yelled in rap, still running for his life.

"I'm going to kill you Bee! My son will not be a stupid rapper like you with your stupid rhymes! A roared as he chased the Hachibi Jinchuuriki out of the compound.

Raido stood in the middle of the compound staring at where his dad and uncle had stood moments before.

"What happened?" a girl's voice asked from behind him.

Raido turned around to see a six year old blonde girl staring at him curiously.

Raido shrugged, "I don't know Yugito-chan, but I think dad's pissed cause I think stuff's gonna hit the fan."

A suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, his anger grew even bigger as he chased after Bee, "**GET BACK HERE BEE!"**

For the entire day Kumo had to deal with a fleeing Killer Bee who was trying with all his might to not have his brother kill him and just ran until his brother cooled down. Unfortunately for Bee, A was way to pissed off to cool down; when he finally caught his brother all of Kumo heard his yells of pain.

Needless to say A never allowed Bee to babysit Raido for more than a few hours after that incident.


	2. Kumo to the Rescue

Raido along with Darui and C left with due haste, heading towards Suna to meet up with the konoha ninja or at least meet them on the way their. While it could be considered impossible for anyone to cover such ground as Kumo was on the opposite side of the continent, Raido, Darui, and C weren't considered the best of Kumo nothing. It was good they had been notified straight away that the Kazekage had been captured, if Intel hadn't arrived so fast they wouldn't have been able to reach their destination.

They were currently heading towards Suna hoping to run into either the Konoha ninja or a suna ninja, it was the second day since the Kazekage had been kidnapped. And only one more day to save him.

(With the Suna border patrol)

Multiple suna ninja were doing border patrol on a wall, this spot was where many enemy ninja had infiltrated in the past, among them was Temari the older sister to Gaara and besides her was Gaara's only student Matsuri.

Matsuri gazed dejectedly at the endless dunes of sand that stretched out for miles and miles. Temari, who was standing next to her noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Is this really ok?" Matsuri asked.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Lord Gaara has been kidnapped, and yet here we are guarding a border for an enemy who may or may not come, instead of trying to save him." Matsuri said

"It's an order from our superiors. We can only obey." Temari said though you could tell she wanted to say some words to her superiors that probably weren't complementary.

Matsuri turned to the woman "No way, Gaara-sensei is our Kazekage, we need to save him!" she said angrily.

Temari turned her head and glared at Matsuri "I know that! Gaara is my little brother!"

Matsuri lowered her head in shame "I'm sorry." she said.

Before Temari could reply one of the ninja behind them who had been watching the desert with a spyglass yelled out "I see movement!" making all the ninja run towards the edge of the wall to see what it was.

Temari watched with a furrowed brow as she saw a small dust cloud in the distance coming at a great speed, she grabbed the man's spyglass and looked towards the cloud. While the dust hid much she could tell there were three men while one was in his teens, what really gained her attention though, were the headbands that brightly shown a symbol of two clouds. Temari's heart stopped, she knew that symbol anywhere. The symbol of Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"It's Kumogakure!" she yelled out.

Everyone gasped, they knew that some ninjas from other countries would try and get into the nation, but Gaara had only been captured yesterday, they were expecting a small country trying to get a spot as one of the Five Great Nations, but now one of the Great Nations was at their doorstep.

"Attack them! Don't let them get past the wall, defend Suna!" Temari yelled out still watching the cloud ninja.

A chunin started to go through hand signs at the approaching ninja who were almost upon them "Doton: Earth Dragon!" he yelled out as a large dragon came out of the stone wall and headed towards the enemy ninja.

(With the kumo ninja)

"Phew we're nearly there," Raido said as he spotted a wall with ninja on it.

Before any of the others could reply they heard a woman's voice yell out "It's Kumogakure! Attack them! Don't let them get past the wall, defend Suna!" Darui sighed, "That doesn't sound good."

A dragon made of earth came out of the wall and headed toward the approaching Kumo ninja with a giant roar. Raido rolled his eyes "come on why would they use Earth jutsu against someone from Kumogakure, lightning beats earth," with this said and done Raido charged up his Lightning armor and in a blur appeared in front of the dragon and cocked his arm back before punching the stone. Raido's hand immediately crushed the head of the dragon. Raido's body was still in the air and was going forward while the remaining parts of the dragon kept on going, Raido's fist easily destroyed the rest of the dragon as he sailed forward not even being pushed back at all from the dragon.

(With Temari)

Temari watched with shock as the younger Kumo ninja easily destroyed the Earth Dragon, Temari knew what that lightning that was covering the person was, it was the Lightning Release Armor, used by the past two Raikages, as Temari saw the man she saw with shock that the Yondaime Raikage himself was leading the attack. Temari's panic did not allow her to see that the man before her was much younger than the Yondaime Raikage, but since Raido was still partially unknown to most of the world, she mistook the son for the father.

"It's the Yondaime Raikage!" she yelled out.

"Wha! T-The Y-Yondaime R-R-Raikage is leading the attack h-himself!" A young chunin said in fear, "We can't beat him! He's a kage!"

"It doesn't matter we will defend this post with our lives!" A jonin announced though you could still see the fear in his eyes though he hid it well.

Temari didn't waste any time as she grabbed her fan which showed the three moons and with a swing she channeled wind chakra into it and yelled out " Wind scythe justu!" where a large burst of wind flew at a fast speed towards the assumed Raikage, Wind was strong against Lightning hopefully Temari could fight the man, but she knew she stood little to no chance against a Kage, but she wouldn't abandon her country when it needed her.

Raido watched with interest as the large burst of wind came at him, he then used a shushin, which was powered by his lightning armor and easily dodged the jutsu. He then put his hands on Darui and C's shoulders and did the shushin again, this time appearing behind the group of ninja, who were currently trying to see where they had gone.

"They're gone, find them!" Temari commanded.

A chunnin looked at her "do you think we scared the Raikage off?" he asked hopefully.

Before Temari could reply they heard a cough behind them, they whipped around to see the Kumo ninja behind them.

The one in the middle spoke "jezz I know I look a lot like my dad but come on," he said with a sigh, not at all afraid of the multiple weapons that were now being with drawn.

A jonin around the age of 40 realized whom the teen was along with his companions "Y-You're Yotsuki Raido! Son of the Yondaime Raikage, Yotsuki A. And you are Darui of the Black Lightning a certified S-Rank ninja and the right hand of the Raikage along with C of the Cloud, their strongest Genjutsu user!" he exclaimed fearfully.

Raido turned to Darui with a grin "he recognized me! I'm famous Darui-sensei!" he said with stars in his eyes.

Darui sighed "calm down Raido, its not ok to get a big ego, your dad would kill me if I let you die cause you were overconfident."

Matsuri tried her best to glare at them, though it was a challenge when you find out your fighting the son of the Raikage along with the Raikage's right hand man and their strongest Genjutsu user, Temari took charge she held her fan at the ready "why are you invading our land! Are you so much of cowards that you would only attack us when our Kazekage is kidnapped!"

Raido glared at the girl "shut up we're not invading you! You attacked us first!"

A chunnin looked at him "you mean your not invading us?" Raido shook his head, the ninja breathed sighs of relief, though it was subtle so the kumo ninja wouldn't know they were afraid, they were still on guard though in case it was a trick.

"If what you say is true, then why are you here? Kumo is not allied with Suna," Temari stated as she still didn't trust them.

Raido smiled "we're here to help," he said.

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked the older teen.

"We're here to help you rescue the Kazekage," C said shocking the Suna ninja.

"You're here to rescue Gaara-sama! Why?" A jonin said.

"Gaara is a Jinchuuriki," Raido said.

Temari narrowed her eyes "I don't believe you, ninja villages hate Jinchuuriki so why would kumo want to risk losing the son of the Yondaime Raikage and their strongest shinobi to rescue a Jinchuuriki?"

"Ah yes," Raido raised a finger "_most_ ninja villages despise Jinchuuriki… Kumogakure on the other hand see's Jinchuuriki as their guardians and protectors, they are highly respected and loved in Kumo."

Matsuri looked shocked "You mean Kumo doesn't hate Jinchuuriki? Wait you have more than one Jinchuuriki in your village?" she asked shocked.

The jonin who had recognized the three Kumo ninja nodded his head "of course" he muttered making all the Suna ninja look at him in confusion.

"Abukaze what do you mean?" Temari asked the Jonin.

"… Back during the end of The Third Great Shinobi War there were rumors… rumors that the Hachibi Jinchuuriki in Kumogakure had done what no other had done… he gained complete control of his bjuu's chakra," he said to the others shock "It was said that his control was so great that at will he could _completely_ transform into the Hachibi and not the way Lord Gaara used to when the Shukaku would posses him, he had complete control. It was later confirmed by the Fourth Hokage himself that these rumors were completely true."

Gasps came from all the Suna ninja as such things were thought to be impossible Raido smiled "yea Uncle Bee is pretty awesome," he then turned serious "Akatsuki is after my Uncle and the one I love and I _will_ not have Akatsuki extract any bjuu from Jinchuuriki if I can do anything to stop it."

"I believe you," Temari said, she could see the determination in the older boy's eyes when he said he wanted to protect the Jinchuuriki, he wasn't lying.

"Do you know where the Kazekage is located?" C asked them.

Temari nodded her head "yes we have, he is being held in The Land of Rivers, Team Kakashi is on it's way there," she held out a map Kakashi had sent to her via summoning "this is where he is being held," she said pointing at a small copse in the land.

Raido took the map and nodded his head "we will move out now, hopefully we will run into the Leaf before they attack without us," he then turned to leave "please… bring my brother back," Temari whispered. Raido turned to her "we will, I promise," and he along with C and Darui took off once again heading towards the land of Rivers.

(The next day with Team Guy)

Team guy had just arrived at a large Tori gate that was in front of a large boulder that had a seal on it.

Guy then smiled "Your late Kakashi," he said where said ninja appeared on the water behind him closely followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo.

"Ah well we ran into something troublesome on the way here," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Chiyo glared at the man "by troublesome I hope you don't mean me," she retorted.

"Yosh Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled out happily.

Naruto's red eyes glared at the boulder that was in the way of him rescuing his friend.

Neji activated his byakugan and searched inside the cave. The image was hazy but Neji could make a faint outline of some sort of statue and that there were several people inside.

"What about Gaara, neji? What's happening to Gaara?" Naruto asked him urgently.

"Wait," Neji said and searched the cave until he found Gaara's dead body on the ground until he then saw the statue's moving eye that then closed, along with the others, "W-What is that?" Neji questioned in alarm.

Naruto started to shake Neji "What is it Neji, what's going on in there?" Naruto said.

"I… I can't explain it in words," was all Neji said, Lee spoke "so that means we have to go in ourselves," he verified.

"That would be simple," Guy said before jumping backwards and then ran towards the boulder before hitting it, making a shockwave in the water.

However due to the seal the boulder remained the same. '_A barrier'_ Guy thought.

(Inside the cave)

Pein stood with the others "it's getting noisy outside,"

"It appears that Konoha has arrived, **and it seems that a group of Kumo ninja aren't far behind either"** Zetsu said.

Sasori turned to the plant man "Kumo? Why are they here?"

**Not only that, but it seems the son of the Raikage is leading it along with the Raikage's right hand man and Kumo's strongest Genjutsu user,** it seems they are going to try and rescue the Kazekage," both Zetsu said.

"It's too late for that," another member commented looking at the dead body of Gaara.

"It also seems that the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki is with them," Sasori chuckled darkly before looking towards a man with sharingan eyes "don't take it personally, Itachi." Itachi just remained silent.

(With the Konoha teams)

Neji had still been trying to see inside the cave when he sensed something behind him, he tensed and gasped loudly, something that he never did.

"Neji what's wrong?" TenTen asked the doujutsu user.

"There are three large chakra signatures approaching us, fast!" Neji announced causing everyone to tense. Neji turned his entire concentration at the chakra signatures and his eyes widened "The man leading the group has huge chakra levels! Even more than that Kisame double we fought, hell he has as much as Naruto!" he exclaimed shocking everyone.

'_That's impossible, Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails and someone has as much chakra as him? Is it another Jinchuuriki perhaps?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Another man has as much chakra as Kakashi-sensei while the other has fewer but is still around the size of an elite jonin," Neji clarified.

'_Crap this is bad, if they are the enemy we could be in trouble' _Kakashi thought.

A voice than spoke "ah man we got found out." A man's voice than spoke "Raido calm down, I doubt it was hard for the hyuuga to sense your bjuu level chakra capacity."

Three men appeared behind the Konoha ninja.

They immediately tensed when they saw that they were kumogakure ninja, Guy saw Neji's eyes widen then harden as he looked at the trio with barely concealed hate.

A dark-skinned man with a large nose and a lazy look in his eyes waved his hand in greeting "yo" he said.


	3. The Red Sand Vs The Lightning

**Alright sorry I haven't updated this. It took me awhile but I finally got it done. This chapter was sort of practice with writing longer fights, tell me what you think. **

Team Kakashi and Guy went into their taijutsu stances or prepared to do handseals for jutsu, the one in the middle who was around his late teens held up his hands in surrender "calm down we're not here for a fight," he said.

Neji glared at the teen with burning hatred in his eyes "as if we'd trust any of you savages," he said spitting out the word like it was a poison.

The middle teen spoke again "calm down Hyuuga we aren't here to fight you, we're here to help you, my name is Raido," the now known Raido introduced himself he then pointed towards a blonde man and the other dark-skinned man "this is C-sempai and Darui-sensei."

Darui nodded his head in acknowledgment while C just glared at the Konoha ninja with the same hatred Neji was producing.

Neji snorted "heh as if we'd believe you," he sneered making Raido glare at him.

Naruto looked lost "ehh? Ne Neji who are those guys?" he asked.

Raido then turned his attention to Naruto with a look of disbelief "you mean you don't recognize our hiate-ate?" he questioned where Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly, "We're Jonin of Kumogakure,"

"Ohh Kumo, is that the one in the land of lightning?" Naruto asked making everyone sweat drop.

"… Yes the one in the Land of Lightning, listen we don't have much time if we want to rescue the Kazekage," Raido said.

"Hold on, why are you helping us? Konoha nor Suna are allies of Kumogakure, why are you helping us rescue Gaara?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because the Kazekage is a Jinchuuriki," C answered. When he saw that everyone was looking at them in confusion he sighed "we'll explain later, right now we need to save the Kazekage… we're almost out of time."

That seemed to bring the Konoha ninja back to the present, Guy nodded his head happily "yosh my youthful new friends, you are most youthful to rescue someone who is not even an ally of your nation. Your flames of youth burn brightly! I too must fan my flames to match yours, and if I cannot I will run from here to Kumo with one hand! And if I can not do that than I will do it only using my fingers!" Guy yelled happily.

Raido backed away from the green man "riiiight."

Neji glared at his sensei "Guy-sensei you can't be serious, these are Kumo shinobi they can't be trusted."

"Neji I know that you are bitter towards Kumo but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is saving Gaara," Kakashi said to the angry teen.

Neji took some deep breaths and slowly calmed down, though he still shot several glares at the Kumogakure ninja.

Raido turned his attention to the seal in the middle of the boulder, after studying it he spoke "that's seal is a five point seal right?"Raido asked. While he was far from being considered a master of sealing he did look into the subject during his training as he knew it would be a useful skill to know, he was at least a high journeyman sealer but since Kumo had few Sealers he could only learn so much.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes that is indeed a five point seal, I'm surprised that someone from your generation is so knowledgable in Sealing, most of you youngster would just rather use flashy jutsu or using their fists to fight." Chiyo said with a small bit of appraisement to the boy.

Raido rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Maa, I need to know some sealing, I've been doing nothing but training non-stop for the chance to be able to defeat Akatsuki, so I thought it best to learn some sealing."

Sakura looked at the older teen in confusion "Why would spend two years training non-stop to fight Akatsuki if your not even being targeted, your not a Jinchuuriki." Sakura said since it didn't make sense, why would this boy try and pick a fight with Akatsuki?

"Akatsuki are after the Jinchuuriki, and I'd rather die than let them take Uncle and Yugito-chan," Raido said firmly.

Naruto's eyes widened "you mean they're-"

"-We don't have time, the only way to get through this barrier you must remove four other seal tags located around this seal which is the fifth, but you must do it at the same time or we'll never get in." Raido said.

Neji activated his doujutsu and announced where they were, Guy then had them do an interesting team handshake, he and the rest of Team Guy went to each tag with their radios at the ready.

Naruto then exclaimed they were should do that too, Sakura said she'd rather die, Kakashi refused, and Chiyo called him a fool making Naruto stagger.

'Is this guy really the Kyubi Jinchuuriki?" Raido thought, sure his uncle acted foolishly but come on this guy was acting like an idiot.

Kakashi then got near the tag on the boulder and was ready to pull it off, the other members of Team Guy arrived at the other tags and as one pulled the tags off.

Kakashi yelled "Sakura!" and Sakura tightened her gloves with a smirk and started to run at the boulder in many small steps with a hand cocked back yelling loudly, before she got halfway to the boulder Raido charged up his Lightning Armor and in a flash he was past Sakura with his hand back ready to hit the boulder while yelling behind his shoulder "no time to dramatically tighten your gloves and run dramatically slow yet fast screaming like a banshee!"

Raido's fist hit the boulder and it cracked under the pressure and started to fall apart in many large or small chunks.

The rescue team wasted no time getting into the cave. As the dust settled inside the cave the Konoha and Kumo teams saw two men dressed in robes of the Akatsuki and the blonde haired man was sitting on something Raido's eyes widened when he saw what is …. The Kazekage Gaara, a former Jinchuuriki.

Raido felt his heart sink, he knew the man was dead "we're too late' he thought sadly as he looked at the dead Kazekage.

Naruto's eyes turned red "Y-You bastard!" he screamed, "who do you think your sitting on!"

The one next to the blond man chuckled, he didn't look like a normal human being but some sort of shell, "hehe well that was easy to find which one was the Jinchuuriki."

Raido's eyes narrowed as he studied the two men in front of them, taking note of every small detail he could see. These men were part of the group that wanted to kill his uncle and his best friend and lover, his fists tightened as he glared at the two Akatsuki men in front of him.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, "come on Gaara, wake up! Don't pretend your asleep!" Naruto cried out desperately hoping that Gaara was just asleep, he took a step forward towards his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, Naruto looked at him, Kakashi's single eye held sadness in. "You should know."

"Thats right, you should know," the blonde man said with a crazy look in his eye as he looked at the rescue teams. "He's been dead for awhile," he patted Gaara's cheek mockingly.

Naruto's eyes shown with anger, a great deal of anger. He shook in fury, for Raido it looked like he was going to go into a cloak and loose control.

"Oh, looks like we're right Deidara," Sasori said darkly.

Deidara smirked "he's defiantly the Jinchuuriki, un."

"Give him back…. Give Gaara back!" Naruto screamed out in anger as he rushed towards the two men who had killed the one person who truly understood him.

A hand grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket, effectively stopping the enraged Jinchuuriki. Naruto looked behind his shoulder with a glare and saw that it was Raido who had stopped him. Raido's eyes meet Naruto's, "don't rush in, calm down or this battle is over before it even began," Raido said calmly.

"Hm how interesting, Yotsuki Raido, interesting to see you here," Sasori commented, whereas Kakashi's and Chiyo's eyes widened when they realized who the boy was.

Raido glared at the puppet master "Akasuna no Sasori, shouldn't be surprised to see a criminal in this group. Now tell me this, what do you plan to do with the Jinchuuriki?"

"Hmph like we'd tell you anything, yeah," Deidara said before turning "hey my man, no offense but I'm going to capture this Jinchuuriki. They say that the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki is quite powerful, he is an opponent worthy of my art."

"You call those explosions art, art is something that is immortal, something that can be seen through every generation," Sasori said.

Deidara looked at his partner with slight anger "thats where your wrong my man, art is something that is brief and fleeting. Something that can only be glimpsed for a second before its gone forever. Thats true art!"

The rescue parties just stood there and watched as the two men argued on what art was better, "hey I'll tell you what true art," Raido spoke.

The two men looked at Raido with curiosity, "hm whats your art kid, is it brief or immortal?" Sasori asked with a chuckle.

"Its me putting a fist through your chest!" Raido yelled as he unsheathed his sword, which was followed by Darui and C.

"Hm looks like a fight is going to happen," Sasori said with boredom.

"You jerks!" Naruto yelled before quickly unsealing a fuma shuriken and threw it at them.

A large tail appeared out of Sasori's back and whacked the large shrunken out of the way with ease. "Do you want to make me angry?" Sasori asked softly, Raido could easily see a small drop of purple liquid at the tip of the tail, 'poison' he thought grimly.

"Art is a bang, yeah!" Deidara threw a small clay bird into the air and it disappeared in a poof of smoke, a much larger version of the bird emerged where it quickly gobbled down Gaara's body. Deidara jumped on the bird and quickly flew out of the cave, 'you better follow me, little Jinchuuriki' Deidara thought with a smirk.

Naruto rushed out of the cave in pursuit of Deidara, Kaksashi quickly following to make sure his knuckle-headed student wouldn't be killed or captured.

"C-sempai, Darui-sensei, help Kakashi-san, I got this," Raido said.

Darui frowned at his student "Raido I won't let you fight him on your own-"

"I have Lady Chiyo with me, I don't need help," Raido said. 'Minus the fangirl me and Chiyo should be able to do this, with my speed and strength and her knowledge we should be victorious.' Raido thought.

Sakura gasped silently as she looked into Sasori's bloodshot eyes, in them she could see the difference of power between them, and how many people he has killed.

"Don't be afraid pinkie," Raido spoke as he moved by her and Chiyo's side.

"You have us," Chiyo finished as she started to walk towards her grandson, she put her hands in her sleeves and a chakra string with multiple kunai floated in the air, she released the chakra string "kagai ken (assault blade)," the kunai glowed blue with her chakra before launching towards her grandson, who blocked the weapons with his metallic scorpion-like tail. Despite that the kunai still ripped the puppet masters clothes.

"If your going to defy me, then I guess I have no choice."

The trio watched as Sasori ripped off his cloak, Sakura was shaking slightly as she saw the appearance of their opponent in front of them.

Raido looked at the man stunned unable to believe what he was seeing, because instead of a man, a monster was there.

Sasori was on four legs and made entirely out of wood and metal, one of his arms was made of polished wood while the other was a metal gauntlet, his metal tail came out of an orange face lodged in his back. "What are you?"

Sasori chuckled "eternal art," everyone tensed knowing that the fight was going to being.

(With Naruto and the others)

Kakashi and Naruto were in pursuit of Deidara who was ahead of them due to his flying mount. The next moment C and Darui were running next to them.

"Maa what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be helping your teammate?" Kakashi asked.

"Raido will be fine, he is my student after all. He told us to give you guys back up." Darui groaned "why can things never be dull?"

C laughed lightly "nothing is ever dull around Raido-sama Darui."

Darui sighed "honestly, when I was Yugito and Raido's sensei I was hoping to get a couple of dull missions, man was I wrong. But I guess thats what happens when you have two eccentric shinobi on your squad. Especially since one of them is a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto, who had been ahead of them running faster than the others to get to Gaara stopped slightly and went besides Darui, "A J-Jinchuuriki? You mean there are more like me and Gaara?" Naruto asked curiously, and with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Of course there are more," C said angrily at Naruto, Jinchuuriki or not he was a Konoha shinobi.

"I apologize for my friend, his entire family was killed by a couple of Konoha Jonin, and to answer your question yes there are more like you Naruto. Yugito and Killer Bee-sama being two of them," Darui said.

Before Naruto could reply, a small white object landed in the branch ahead of them. It exploded and the ninja quickly dodged it, all of a sudden many of the trees started to explode, making the ninja scramble to escape unscathed.

Darui sighed as an explosion went off underneath his tree which started to fall forcing him to jump to another that exploded as well, "never a dull moment," he said to himself dryly.

(Back with Raido and the others)

"What is that?' Sakura asked looking at Sasori.

"That's not his real body," Chiyo said.

"It's a puppet isn't it?" Raido asked. "and guessing how C didn't sense anyone else in this cave, then Sasori's real body is in that thing, its genius. Puppet users are in danger when in close combat, but with that puppet acts like a weapon and a shield."

Chiyo nodded and smiled slightly "you are quite knowledgeable young one, though I shouldn't be surprised. Given how you are the son of the Fourth Raikage and the grandson of the Third Raikage."

Sakura gasped and looked at Raido with shock, Raido scratched the back of his head "ah you figured it out, ehehe well yeah dad did want me to have knowledge in many shinobi fields, I may not be able to do puppetry but I can tell that whatever that puppet is, it was made by a master."

"Baka I may be old but I still have good memory, I know your name and given how you look just like your grandfather and his brat it wasn't that hard to figure it out before he said your name."

Raido laughed "I don't think my dad would like to be called a brat."

"Whats he going to do? Hit an old woman?" Chiyo turned serious as she looked at her grandsons puppet "that puppet is Hiruko."

Sasori chuckled "once I'm done you three I'm going to add you into my collection, now i'll have 301 puppets."

Raido moved into his taijutsu style "that is if you beat us."

'I need to get him out of that puppet, the problem is that tail I can't get hit by that poison, and not to mention whatever surprises he has in that thing. I have to be careful' Raido thought.

"Raido you have to destroy Hiruko, be careful no doubt Sasori has improved his weapons since the last time i've seen him. Given how your are the son of the Raikage and from your little stunt with the boulder you no doubt have incredible strength and speed, we will need that." Chiyo instructed, she put her hair down "I have more experience than even my grandson, which is why he won't attack carelessly, this is why I came. So I can help defeat him."

Sakura turned to the old lady "what about me Lady Chiyo?" she asked.

Chiyo turned to her "ahhh just, just stay right there. Raido has more experience than you, you can provide backup if we need it," causing Sakura to brood slightly.

Raido nodded his head "lets do this granny," he was then whacked on the side of his head, "ow!" he said rubbing his head, Chiyo glared at the boy causing him to gulp even though she only came up to his shoulder.

Raido then rushed forwards toward Hiruko, Sasori ripped off the cloth over his mouth and opened his mouth, hundreds of small senbon needles flew out of the mouth heading for the Yotsuki heir.

In a great show of speed and agility, Raido dodged all of the needles, for those that he couldn't dodge he grabbed one of the senbon and twirled it around to block any other needles. In the corner of his eye Raido could tell that each and every needle was covered in a purple poison. Slowly but surely he was getting closer to Hiruko.

As quickly as they came the needles stopped, Raido stopped moving and instead chose to remain where he was, waiting for his opponents next move.

Inside hiruko Sasori grinned, he slowly moved his hand with the gauntlet, the gauntlet let out a hiss, "die!" Hiruko yelled as he raised his hand towards Raido. The gauntlet shot out of his hand and when in the air the knobs flew out of the canister, the knobs were filled with dozens of senbon needles dipped in poison.

Raido was already moving when the canister was in the air, despite dozens of senbon coming at him from different angles Raido still managed to dodge. He jumped upwards as one came from the left, he quickly fell to the ground with a roll as he dodged a dozen that imbedded the earth from where he had been a second before. Sakura watched from the sidelines in awe as she saw the large muscular teen dodge all the senbon, she knew she wouldn't have been able to do that without help.

The senbon stopped when there were no more small canisters with more senbon. Raido smirked, he was close enough. Lightning coursed through the teens body, it wasn't much but you could still tell it was quite powerful.

Raido dissapeared, Sasori's eyes widened and he tried to move, he glanced to his left and saw Raido's lightning enhanced fist coming right at him.

Raido's fist hit Hiruko straight in the face, he used his right fist to give a devastating punch to the torso.

(With Darui and C)

The Kumo and Konoha ninja had rejoined each other once the explosions had stopped, they too stopped when they saw Deidara directly above them.

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled at him, he was still in the initial Jinchuuriki state.

Deidara, of course, did no such thing "you are a weird Jinchuuriki, aren't you guys supposed to be misanthropes?" he questioned "not counting this Jinchuuriki, my other comrades have already captured two other Jinchuurki. No one from their village even tried to stop us," Naruto looked up at the man in disbelief while C and Darui lowered their heads slightly in sadness for the fallen Jinchuuriki, "In fact many of the people were actually glad they were gone, Gaara… Gaara was killed when we extracted the Ichibi from him, this is going to happen to you too!"

Naruto's hand clenched together "I… Won't forgive you bastards!"

(Back in the cave)

Raido's attack had done the trick, Hiruko broke into multiple pieces, his head clattered on the ground. Debris and dust came in a cloud from the force of the punch, Raido jumped away from the dust incase Sasori tried to do something in the cloud of dust. From the shattered husk of a puppet a cloaked figure jumped out.

"So you've finally come out Sasori," Chiyo said looking at the hunched figure.

'So this is his real body' Raido thought.

"It's been so long since i've seen my grandson's face," Chiyo said wistfully, "I've come so far just to see it one more time, after 20 years lets see each other face to face, Sasori."

The figure, who's back was to them, slowly turned around.

Everyone, even Raido couldn't help but show their shock. Instead of a 30 year old man, there stood a handsome red-haired man, with a care-free smirk, and wide doe like brown eyes.. His face reminded Raido of a small child, he didn't even look to be older than 18.

"T-Thats impossible, you haven't aged at all," Chiyo said in shock, she couldn't move she could only stare at her grandson who still looked the same the day he had left the Sand.

Sasori smiled warmly, "whats wrong Grandma Chiyo, have you missed me so much you can't even speak? I shouldn't be surprised, we haven't seen each other in over 20 years. Since it's been so long I have a surprise for you," a scroll appeared in his hand, "I assure you it will move you. A puppet that was hard to kill, but in the end it was worth it" as he said this he slowly unraveled the scroll, the Kanji for 3 was written on it. "This is my favorite puppet," the scroll exploded in smoke.

When the smoke cleared everyone could only gap at the puppet before them, Chiyo because she had known and served under the man when she was young, for Raido he knew him from old history books.

Raido couldn't believe his eyes, "thats!"

Sakura looked at the puppet in confusion, "who is that?"

Raido looked behind him at the pink haired girl with a sweat drop, "really?"

"Thats… The Sandaime Kazekage." Chiyo whispered in disbelief, "Sasori…. you…"

Sasori chuckled softly "doesn't this take you back granny?"

Raido glared at the puppet master, "not only are you part of an organization that is trying to kill my loved ones, you…. desecrated your Kage. Your leader. You betrayed your country and have attacked three of the Kazekages… I won't let you leave this place alive," Raido swore, the air around him started to crackle with sparks of lightning.

"I argree," Chiyo said.

Sasori chuckled lightly, "ah well the fourth Kazekage shouldn't really count since my subordinate did it, then again I was partnered with Orochimaru back when he was with us, so i've done lots of things."

Behind Raido and Chiyo Sakura gasped when she heard the Sannin's name, she immediately thought of her love, Sasuke.

"You.." she muttered making Sasori turn his attention to her, "if you were partnered with Orochimaru, then that means you know about Orochimaru. I have a lot of questions that I need you to answer! "

Raido who knew she wanted to know where her crush was only had one thought going through his head 'HUGE fangirl! She's even worse than the ones in Kumo, and those girls would have probably killed me if Yugito-chan hadn't scared them away.'

"Lets finish this!" Raido said, Sasori smirked "I agree."

With a flick of his wrist, Sasori used his chakra string to make the Kazekage fly quickly towards Raido, he managed to jump to the left before he was rammed into it.

"Die!" Sasori yelled as multiple weapons appeared out of the Third's arms, all of them dripping in poison. 'Shit it was a trap!' knowing he wouldn't have time to move before getting chopped into pieces, Raido put both of his arms side by side in front of his face. The blades struck him.

Sasori smirked, but it quickly left when he saw no blood. Raido meanwhile was struggling to get the weapons away from him, with a massive heave Raido tossed the puppet away from him.

His jacket arms had been cut to shreds, seeing as how it wouldn't be of much use Raido got rid of his jacket, he now only had on his T-shirt.

Since his jacket was now gone Sasori could now see why Raido wasn't harmed. He was wearing large gold protrudes on his forearms that were slightly scratched up from the blades.

"How about this!" Sasori yelled and with a hand seal the third Kazekages other arm separated into other pieces, Raido saw with alarm the storage seal on them. Hundreds of wooden hands sprouted out of the seals, quite similar to his old partner Orochimaru's just but instead of snake it was wooden hands.

The large amount of wooden hands arched upwards like a snake rearing its head back waiting to strike, they started to separate and Raido saw as some started to head towards him.

Raido quickly grabbed his jian, and not a moment to soon before he was forced to dodge hundreds of hands. Instead of them all coming at once each hand went in a different direction and angle, hoping to get Raido off guard.

Soon the hands had obstructed the view for Chiyo and Sakura, who could only wait and see if Raido had survived.

A bluish glow appeared in the middle of the pile, the wooden hands around the glow were destroyed as Raido appeared with his juan crackling with electricity, Raido sensed multiple hands flying towards him from behind, with a massive swing Raido cut down the hands with ease, that didn't mean the non destroyed parts stopped moving.

Raido quickly jumped on the jumble of hands coming towards him, he ran along the wooden posts, the non destroyed arms simply bended backwards back towards Raido.

Knowing he only had a few seconds before the hands would reach him, Raido channeled chakra into his legs and feet and jumped high in the air. He quickly did a backflip so he was now facing the wooden arms.

He quickly channeled black lightning into his sword, he swung it "Raiton: Kuro wangetsu getsuei! (Lightning Style: Dark Crescent Moon)" the black blade of deadly lightning sped towards the hands and easily cut through the hands. Not only did it destroyed the hands but due to the shear power of the lightning, fire started to spread through the parts, it wouldn't be long until they were useless.

Sasori frowned as he saw his attack fail, with a twitch of his hands the puppet opened his mouth and shot out multiple senbon again, hoping to get Raido seeing as how he had used lots of chakra with his last attack or to at least slow him down.

Sadly for Sasori this wouldn't happen, while Raido had used lots of chakra for his last attack, he like his father, had chakra reserves that were only matched by a Jinchuuriki or a bjuu itself.

He used jian to block the needles, the fell to the ground cut in half with small clangs.

"You should know that those little senbon won't hit me," Raido said.

Sasori smirked "I know that," with a twitch of his little finger The Sandaime shot a canister at Raido. It quickly exploded and Raido was surrounded by purple fog.

'Poison!' Raido thought in alarm as the poison surrounded him.

"Raido!" Chiyo and Sakura yelled.

Sasori quickly shot ropes connected with kunai where they wrapped around Raido, who was still inside the cloud.

With a grunt Raido flexed his muscles and moved his arms, with brute strength he severed the thick ropes, knowing he only had a few more seconds before he needed to breath Raido quickly escaped the cloud of deadly poison.

Raido took several deep breaths, he soon turned back towards an annoyed Sasori, with a cocky grin he said "you know, I won't be easily beaten like that."

Sasori didn't speak but after awhile he nodded, Raido frowned when he saw a smirk on Sasori's face.

"You remind me of my old partner Orochimaru," Sasori said, "while your not creepy nor a known pedophile, I can still see that same determination inside you, I should know since I even know where he is at this moment."

'I'm nothing like that pedophile, what's he trying to do?' Raido thought.

His questions were soon answered when Sakura ran from the safety of Raido and Chiyo's protection, she rushed towards the famed puppeteer with a cocked back fist "where is Orochimaru!" she screamed.

'So thats it, he's trying to take us out one by one, he only mentioned Orochimaru to make her take the bait,' Raido thought.

As Sakura charged towards Sasori, The Kazekage puppet shot out another rope with kunai attached to it towards the pink-haired girl, if it had been Raido he could have easily dodged it, the only reason he got caught in that was because he couldn't see and had little options since he was in a big ball of purple death. Sadly Sakura was no where near Raido's level and while she did dodge the rope, she was to angry and wanting to punch Sasori that she didn't notice Sasori's pinkie finger twitch upwards, the chakra strings laced within the rope arced backwards and quickly wrapped around the unaware Sakura. She couldn't get out as she had no way to use her hands, Sasori sent another cloud of poison and it quickly surrounded her.

Raido sighed "great now I have to rescue her."

He quickly grabbed some of his shuriken from his pouch, he slowly channeled lightning chakra into the weapon. The shuriken now resembled a glowing white star that slightly crackled at the tips of the throwing star.

He quickly threw the shuriken, the sped off in a blur making a faint whirring sound, the shuriken disappeared in the poison cloud. Raido heard a snap and a thud on the ground, he quickly raced back inside the cloud and after a 10 seconds reemerged from the poison cloud with Sakura in his arms.

Raido returned towards Chiyo and laid Sakura on the ground, while Chiyo was checking to make sure she was ok Raido returned his attention back to Sasori.

"Hm I had hoped to kill the girl off but it seems that won't work anymore, it seems we need to get serious," Sasori said.

"I couldn't agree more."

The Kazekage's mouth slowly opened, small tendrils of what appeared to be particles of iron slowly trickled out.

Raido's eyes widened when he realized that was the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand, it's what made him the most powerful Kazekage. He also knew that he had to be careful when he used his lightning armor or jutsu, as he could easily electrocute himself if to much is on him.

"Suna Tetsu: Barabara hitoame (Iron Sand: Scattered Shows)" the tendrils of iron sand became piercing needles and flew towards Raido at impossible speeds.

Raido's eyes widened, he quickly moved to the left and barely dodged the deadly sand. 'Shit looks like I gotta take these off'.' While still running as fast as possible Raido grabbed something from his legs and arms, they were weights. Raido found them aside, each of the four created large deep craters that made Rock Lee's weights when he was a Genin look like small hole.

Raido was easily faster as he now dodged the iron sand, though he knew that one mistake and he could be killed.

"Tetsu Suna: kikai ken "Iron Sand: Screaming Blades" the iron sand formed into deadly sharp disks, they slowly started to spin before they were sent flying towards Raido. Raido quickly grabbed a scroll from his pocket, he opened it which revealed a very complex sealing array "fuinjutsu: kesshite-musubi garandou (Sealing: Never-ending Void) the seals glowed and the iron sand was quickly absorbed into the scroll.

Raido, not wanting to let such an advantage go to waste, quickly went through several hand seals he quickly charged chakra to his lungs along with lightning chakra. He mixed the nature transformation and shape manipulation, a small white orb the size of a marble appeared in the back of the boys throat,though Sasori couldn't see it as Raido's was keeping his mouth closed so Sasori wouldn't know what to expect.

Sasori smirked, and quickly used the remaining iron sand he had summoned and made a strong wall out of it.

"Raiton: byakurai meta (Lightning Style: white-light beam) Raido opened his mouth and a large bright ball of sparkling condensed chakra appeared and grew larger and larger until it was around the size of a bowling ball, the powerful bright beam of condensed lightning chakra shot out the teens mouth and raced towards Sasori in the blink of an eye.

The bright beam struck Sasori's wall. The beam hit the middle of the wall and small streaks of the chakra coursed through the wall.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, nothing seemed to have changed "thats it? and you call yourself a lightning master-" he stopped speaking when he saw it.

The great iron sand of the Third Kazekage, an unbeatable jutsu and impossible to destroy. Was melting.

"H-How?" Sasori asked in shock.

Raido smirked "Common chemistry, if a metal such as iron is struck with a powerful enough bolt of lightning, it melts. That jutsu I used, was one I myself created, It's an S-Rank jutsu due to its great destructive power, I can make the beam more condensed like I did now or I could make it more wider and less condensed but with a bigger area. I thought of the idea when I saw my uncle create a bjuudama and shoot it, he can make one where it is an unstoppable ray of destruction. While it has no where near the destructive force as a fully charged bjuudama it still does the trick. If I had wanted to, I could have probably brought the whole cave down on us if I tried hard enough."

'Amazing, this boy managed to think of a way to make my iron sand useless, just by using a chemical reaction, only a true prodigy of the Raiton could create such a technique,' Sasori thought in amazement.

"Hmm your quite powerful for someone your age," Sasori said calmly while he tried to think of a new strategy.

"I've been training to fight Akatsuki, I have to be."

Raido activated his Lightning Armor.

Sasori quickly sent his Kazekage puppet towards the boy. While his Iron Sand may be gone, the puppet still had some hidden weapons to hopefully hit the young teen.

The Kazekage pointed his hand at Raido, small metal darts shot out of his fingers by the dozens. Again all of the coated in poison. Raido used his Jian to deflect the darts, he suddenly rolled on the ground. Which was good as a small net made of metal with string so thin you could barely see had shot out from the puppet. "I'm sick of this puppet!" Raido yelled before he disappeared from where he had been.

The next second Raido's fist hit the Kazekage puppet. At once the chest imploded and shattered, small pieces of wood and metal scattered as the puppet was finally destroyed. The head of the Kazekage bounced on the ground for a little bit before rolling face up at Sasori's feet.

For the first time Raido saw rage flicker in Sasori's eyes. "I… Liked that puppet."

Sasori grabbed his cloak and threw it off. Everyone could only look in shock, over where Sasori's heart would be a large cylinder with the Kanji for Scorpion was marked on it. Differen gears and weapons stuck out of the man.

"He turned himself into…" Sakura said in shock.

"Into a human puppet," Raido finished.

'Sasori you…' Chiyo thought.

Sasori laughed again, though this time it seemed like a cackle "now… now lets finish this!"

Sasori raised his arms and huge flames shot through heading towards the trio.

Raido quickly grabbed Chiyo and Sakura's shoulders and shushined behind a large rock. The flames hit the rock but could not reach them, though everyone could still feel the heat as it licked the sides of the rocks the were sheltering in.

The flames briefly stopped, Sakura taking this chance jumped from the rock and flung a kunai at Sasori before hiding behind another rock as the flames started again. The Kunai barely went through half the flames before melting.

Raido noticed his and Chiyo's rock was quickly melting, he used another shushin for a further back rock, "granny chiyo I need you to distract him." Chiyo noticed the boy was breathing hard slightly, she remember that the young teen had done most of the fighting, and had used lots of jutsu against Sasori, especially that last jutsu.

Chiyo nodded her head, she quickly got a scroll from her pouch and unsealed it. It revealed a small spider like puppet appeared, it was small, only around the size of a small dog but Raido could tell that it was fast and judging by the long fangs he wouldn't want that near him. Chiyo attached chakra strings to the puppet before sending it scurrying across the cave, it managed to dodge the fire by hiding behind small rocks due to its small size. It quickly jumped in the air and aimed its eight legs at Sasori. Small darts shot out of the legs by the dozen as it landed back on the ground.

Sasori saw the darts heading for him and turned one of his flaming hands at the darts which quickly melted.

Chiyo moved her little finger and twitched her thumb, the spider jumped on a high rock facing Sasori, the spider opened its mouth.

"Supaida-amimono wana (Spider Web Snare)" small cables of strong webbing shot out of the spiders mouth and rushed towards Sasori, his back sprouted out a razor sharp sword which he swung at the oncoming jutsu, it didn't cut through the web as Sasori planned but luckily for him it wrapped around his sword instead of himself but now that sword was useless as it was covered in webbing.

"Dokukei kiba kasui (Venom fang spike)" the spiders long fangs shot out of its mouth along with other extra fangs, each dipped in a sickly green poison. Sasori had no was of stopping the fangs, he tried to use his useless sword but only succeeded in whacking a few, his flamethrowers were still pointed towards Raido and Sakura and couldn't use them in time. He tried to jump out of the way and managed to dodge most of the fangs but one hit its mark and sunk into the puppet masters arm.

Sasori winced slightly as the fang hit him, he watched with disinterest as he quickly pulled the fang out of his shoulder and studied the fang with poison on it. "very clever Grandma but as i'm sure you know, poison doesn't affect me."

Sasori turned off his flamethrowers, he then turned his palms toward Chiyo and her puppet, she got ready to dodge the fire but was surprised to see water spring out of Sasori's hands.

Chiyo quickly hid behind another rock with her spider puppet, Sasori turned his hands clock-wise and the water condensed until it was a small beam of water. The beam despite its size was not to be underestimated. This was shown when it easily cut through the rock Chiyo had been hiding behind along with the cliff rock behind her. The beam had missed her head and now she fled to the other side of the cave, Sasori's water beam followed her, the beam was about to strike her when the spider puppets underbelly transformed into a steel covering and it jumped in front of its master, the beam cut through it in a couple of a seconds and the little spider puppet was promptly destroyed, but the spider managed to save its master from death.

Raido soon went back into the battlefield, Sakura right behind him, they tried to reach Chiyo who was on the other side of the cave but Sasori's other water beam prevented them from doing so. Sasori moved his feet slightly so he was crouch a little bit, he stopped aiming at chiyo and the others and opted to shot at the ceiling though he tuned it down so he wouldn't bring the whole dang cave on them, "Rasenmizu hoippu (Spiraling Water Whips)" Sasoir started to quickly spin as he slowly lowered his arms, water beams were everywhere as Sasori kept spinning and spinning.

Sakura winced as a beam struck her arm and leg, the cuts were deep but at least her whole appendages weren't cut off. Raido and Chiyo seemed to be able to dodge the beams, though to be fair to the pink-haired fan girl both had more battle experience, were more faster, and just more badass.

Sasori leaned to the side as a dozen kunai whizzed past his ear, one was so close it brushed past his hair. Turning around slightly he saw his grandmother in front of him holding a dozen more kunai. She charged chakra to each one before flinging them at her grandson who promptly evaded them with ease.

"Is that all you can do? Hm I guess your old age is finally getting to you," Sasori said with a smirk.

That smirk disappeared when Chiyo smirked back, "Oh you'd be surprised what your grandma can still do, look at what I just did now."

Sasori raised an eyebrow "And that was?"

Chiyo smirked "I got your attention and made you forget one small detail. I'm not the only one in this fight."

Sasori's eyes widened he turned around but was to late to dodge the fist aiming for his throat.

"Lariat!" Raido yelled one of his fathers favorite jutsu as he crushed the puppet masters throat with his arm while his body broke into dozens of pieces.

'We got him!" Raido thought happily.

Raido and the others happiness was short lived when they heard a familiar clacking sound, they watched in disbelief as Sasori's various body pieces put itself back together while Sasori's canister with the Kanji for Scorpion put itself back where his heart should have been.

"Did you think it would be so easy?" Sasori murmured softly.

Sasori grabbed a scroll from his back thingy, he opened a small compartments in his chest where chakra flowed. He released the seals on the scroll and dozens upon dozens of figures leapt out. The chakra canister split into small chakra string and attached themselves to the figures.

Raido, Chiyo, and Sakura looked in shock and a little bit of awe as they saw the sea of one hundred puppets surrounding them.

"It's time we finally finished this." Sasori's various puppets lifted their weapons, from swords to daggers, to chakra weapons to scythes, the puppets had them all.

"Secret Red Movement: Performance of a Hundred Puppets."

"Guys get back…" Raido said.

Sakura looked at him in shock "but Raido I don't think that even you could beat this."

"I have to…. I did't spend two years of non-stop training to fight these guys, just to get tired or die from just fighting one." Raido smiled a little "I have a plan don't worry, plus my girlfriend would be really pissed if I died, she'd probably find a way to bring me back just so she can throttle me to death."

Sakura nodded slightly and her and Chiyo fled to the other side of the cave and jumped on top of the cliff where the destroyed roof was, they wanted to see this and to help Raido if he needed it.

While the were running Sasori said "do you really think I'd let you go that easily?" he send a large puppet with claws for hands after the two kunoichi. It instantly shattered when Raido appeared by it and punch it.

Raido looked at the famed puppet master with a look of determination in his eyes "your fight…. Is with me!"

Sasori smirked "If you wish to die first… than so be it!" The hundred puppets rushed towards the lone Kumo shinobi.

Knowing he had only a few seconds Raido went through familiar hands, black lightning covered him as he yelled out "Raiton: Twin Black Panthers!" two black lightning panthers kept out of Raido, with their yellow piercing eyes and razor sharp teeth and mouth, they looked at the oncoming before snarling and charged forward, Raido following.

The puppets that went for the black panthers, weapons at the ready, tried with no luck as the panthers used their incredible speed to block, they reappeared destroying puppets with their razor sharp teeth and claws.

Most of the puppets went for Raido, a dozen surged as one, Raido dodged the first ones large cleavers sword as it swooped his head. He grabbed the cleaver swords owner and grabbed him by the legs. Raido then started to spin rapidly with the puppet swinging with him. The other 11 puppets were destroyed as the large cleaver sword sliced through them with ease. Raido still spinning stopped and threw the puppet with all his might, it flew forwards and impaled several other puppets through the chest with its sword.

Raido quickly turned around and punched an oncoming puppet in the head which instantly shattered.

Raido unsheathed his jian and rushed towards a group of ten puppets coming for him. He killed the first one by slicing it in half. He quickly dodged an scythe blade dripped in poison, he then promptly stabbed the scythe's owner in the head. A large club the size of a human body swung down from behind him, he turned a caught it before it bashed into his head. He struggled slightly to hold the club while still dodging weapons. He reapplied his grip to the club before moving his legs off the ground and rotated his body as he swung. The puppet holding the club had it arm broken off from Raido's spinning move. It was quickly crushed by its own weapon and fell to the ground useless.

Raido then used the club as he crushed multiple puppets with the large weapon, he finally got rid of it as he threw it at a group of puppets and it instantly crushed them. He activated a seal in his hand and from across the floor a small seal appeared on Raido's dropped jian, it disappeared then reappeared in Raido's hand.

Raido then used two hand seals and two other Raido's appeared by him, with a nod the three headed back towards the slightly depleted puppet wave. Out of the corner of his eye Raido saw his black panthers attacking another group of puppets.

He and his two lightning clones continued their way to the wave of puppet. Multiple shot forward, each wanting to spill his blood.

Sadly for the puppet, Raido and his two clones didn't want any of their blood spilled. Through a great show of strength, speed, and agility, they managed to take down around 20 puppets. After that happened Raido got rid of his clones and ran towards the entrance of the cave. There was still the rubble keeping the water from the river from rushing in.

As he headed towards that, this time around 20 clones were in front of him standing on the rubble. Raido swung his jian and yelled "Raiton: Kuro wangetsu getsuei! (Lightning Style: Dark Crescent Moon)" the dark blade of condensed energy flew past the puppets and struck the rubble where they standing on.

Across the room Sasori smirked and yelled "seems your losing your touch!" he then sent the rest of his puppets, 25 in total to join the others puppets.

Raido smirked "did I?"

Before Sasori could reply the rubble started to creak and crack, the puppets jumped and floated in the air as a large torrent of water started to seep into the room.

"That won't hurt my puppets," Sasori said as he put the puppets standing on the water.

"Oh you'll find out they will." Raido channeled electricity to his hands and shouted "Raiton: Lightning Shock Current!" electricity coursed from the teens hands into the water. Suddenly the once harmless water turned into a deadly conduit for Raido's lightning. Sasori couldn't do anything but watch as the rest of his puppets were electrocuted until they were nothing but charred pieces of useless wood and started to disintegrate.

Raido turned around and looked at the stunned Sasori, he gathered what remaining chakra he could spare while he started running towards the puppet master. Sasori rushed towards him, weapons sticking out of his hands and back, each one wanting to stab Raido very much. Raido channeled lightning chakra to his hand and focused the chakra to narrow at his fingers, this technique was inspired by his grandfathers attack.

The two shinobi reached each other, a shock wave churned the water and air.

Sakura and Chiyo looked on, there was Raido with his fist through Sasori's scorpion canister. While he did manage to do that it still came with a cost, a small yet deep cut was on his shoulder, normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the weapon was covered in poison.

Sakura and Chiyo rushed to the battlefield. Raido got his hand out of Sasor's chest, who fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Raido started to feel light-headed and a little nauseous, he swayed slightly and he flung an arm on a large rock to keep himself from falling. The poison was already in his system. Sakura and Chiyo arrived by Raido's side, when Sakura saw the cut she fumbled for something in her pouch, she then pulled out a vial with yellow liquid in it. "Here its the antidote for the poison he uses, I made it when saving Kankuro." she explained.

Raido took her word for it and promptly put the shot into his arm and pressed the handle, immediately he started feeling better, "T-Thanks," he said in-between gasps.

"I-It seems I have lost," Sasori said breathing heavily.

Everyone turned their attention back to Raido's defeated opponent "I think you deserve something… for defeating me. A reward you could say." He turned to Raido "The one you love is the Nibi Jinchuuriki, correct?" Raido tensed but nodded his head. Sasori smiled, but this seemed to be a sad smile "Its an odd thing, a Jinchuuriki with someone who loves them… I guess you should know… about the two men assigned to capture her," he said in-between breaths as he coughed a little bit of blood while Raido's blood seemed to freeze.

"Who are they!" he yelled.

Sasori chuckled "your just like your father and grandfather with that attitude, the men assigned to capture her are very powerful, possible more powerful than me. Though the louder one I know I could probably take, though it'd be hard. If your girlfriend fights them alone, no matter how good she is, she will fail." Raido's heart seemed to stop, the next thing he knew he was shaking Sasori "who are they! What are their names, what are their abilities?!"

"Hidan and Kakazu, don't underestimate them. They can't die."

"What do you mean! Why can't they die?"

Sasori ignored the large teen shaking him, he instead turned his head towards Sakura "you wish to know of Orochimaru, yes?" Sakura's eyes widened before nodding "very well, at midday in ten days, go to the tenchi bridge located in Kaminari no kure, its actually a couple of hours from Kumogakure actually. I have a spy who is working undercover for me, telling me of Orochimaru's movements. I was supposed to meet up with him… but I don't think i'll be able too now…" his head lowered slightly.

Raido saw this and started to panic "Wait! tell me more about these two! I need to know more."

But Sasori just remained quiet, Raido closed his eyes and calmed himself down, he gently lowered the dead man on the floor. Chiyo's eyes started to water as she saw the dead body of her grandson.

(With Darui and C)

The two kumo ninja and two Konoha ninja had set off in pursuit for Deidara, as they neared a certain are with Naruto a few feet ahead of them, small clay bugs of explosives appeared around C, Darui, and Kakashi. Naruto kept going ahead.

"Hmm judging by their legs, they must be able to jump far," Kakashi concluded.

Darui nodded "Yeah," he studied the bugs with a crucial eye. "We shouldn't try and retreat to see if they follows us, that would be a quick way to death," he muttered under his breath. Kakashi's shoulders dropped "I wasn't going to suggest it."

'Deidare is an Iwa ninja, and judging the fact he uses clay he is an Earth Release user… It's a shame he had to pick a fight with three lightning users,' Darui thought with a small grin.

"C… Kakashi-san, those clay bugs are made of earth, if we use lightning then we can shorten them out or destroy them."

Kakahi's one eye widened "why didn't I think of that? Good job Darui-san."

Darui unsheathed his cleaver sword, C got out his sword whilst Kakashi decided to go for two kunai.

Darui released a large arc of lighting from his sword, C released one as well, while Kakshi charged lightning chakra to his kunai and threw them. The three attacks combined and a large explosion of lighting occurred destroying a large area. None of the bugs remained.

While this was happening Naruto was finally confronting Deidara, who thought the explosion caused from Darui, C, and Kakshi's attacks were from his bugs.

"Finally it's just you and me, well if you don't count him," Deidara said as his bird opened his mouth to reveal Gaara.

"Yeah, as a fellow Jinchuuriki you guys just can't keep your cool can you?"

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled as he jumped towards Deidara, but a hand held the back of his jacket, once again stopping him from attacking the smirking blonde.

"Sorry, but we can't let you attack him carelessly," Darui said as he removed his hand.

"Hm I thought you three died?"

Darui looked up at the blonde with a bored look in his eye "you picked the wrong people to fight with. An earth release user against three lightning users, it was quite easily to either destroy or deactivate your little bugs."

Deidara's eye widened 'crap they know my clays weakness!' he thought. The bird quickly flew off again.

"Your not going anywhere," Kakashi said as he took off his forehead protector to reveal the Mangekyō sharingan.

Deidara's form started to slowly bend and disappear, 'so this is the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan, defiantly not dull' Darui thought.

The focal point of the bending images seemed to be where Deidara's remaining arm was, as though to prove this Deidara's arm was completely sucked into space, leaving Deidara now completely armless.

"Now he can't use and jutsu," C said.

Darui then summoned black lightning to his hand, he aimed his palm at the clay bird "Raiton: Kuroi Dageki (Lightning Style: Black Strike)" and the deadly bolt quickly struck the large clay bird which broke into multiple pieces, Deidara quickly jumped off and headed deeper into the woods, while Naruto grabbed the head that held Gaara. After digging through Naruto found the dead body of his friend. Naruto couldn't believe it, the one person who knew his pain, who had gone through so much, was dead.

Dead!

The word rang through Naruto's head like a mantra, as Darui, C, and Kakashi landed on a branch near them large bubbles of orange chakra was oozing out of Naruto.

"T-Thats-!" Kakashi said in horror.

"A Jinchuuriki's cloak," Darui finished, when Kakashi looked at the man in surprise he just said "when your student is a Jinchuuriki and your other students uncle is a perfect host, you learn to recognize that cloak… but unlike Yugito and Bee-sama the boy has no control."

As though to prove this Naruto let out an animal like roar and headed towards the hiding Deidara while destroying everything he could see.

Darui cursed "Why couldn't the be a dull moment?"

(With Raido and the others)

After Sasori died, the three remained in the cave, Raido was sitting down to catch his breath. He was still good to go though he was drained as he had used lots of chakra in his fight against Sasori.

Raido stood back up after his breathing had returned to normal "alright lets move out, there's still another Akatsuki member, we need to back up our comrades!" Raido said firmly.

Sakura stepped in front of the large dark-skinned teen "Raido you shouldn't move! You've used so much chakra, how your not passed out or dead is a miracle, you-" Raido simply moved around her.

"I told you i'm fine, I just needed to catch my breath."

Chiyo started to walk towards Raido "I agree with Raido, Sakura we should go help… I still have one more thing I have to do."

Sakura just stood there as the two walked away "B-But, gah fine," she ran after them "wait up!"

(With the others)

Deidara was not in a good mood. In the past couple of days he had lost both his arms, and now he was hiding in a bush as his enemies searched for him. After he had lost his remaining arm the dark-skinned man had shot a bolt of black lighting at his bird, which promptly destroyed it. Then the Jinchuuriki had gotten Gaara out of the bird, only to discover that Gaara really was dead.

To say the boy was pissed was an understatement. Deidara was soon the target of an enraged Jinchuuriki, though Kakashi managed to subdue the Kyuubi's chakra with a seal.

While that was good for Deidara there was still the matter of fighting two powerful Kumo jonin and an Konoha jonin. Which was quite hard, Darui wasn't the right hand of the Raikage for nothing, as was C who was Kumo's greatest genjutsu wielder. Then of course there was Kakashi.

Deidara had managed to hide himself quite well, he probably would have been able to escape. Had C not been an experienced sensor. Knowing he had no choice Deidara fled to his fallen bird and started to eat the clay.

"I'll show you my ultimate art!" Deidara's body started to get bigger and wider, it looked like bowling balls had suddenly appeared inside him.

"Uh guys I think we should leave, he's gathering a large amount of chakra to his body!" C informed everyone in alarm.

A small whirly sound started to sound, everyone released what was happening and started to move back "It's too late!" Deidara said with a cackle "like I always said. Art…. Is an explosion!"

Deidara blew up, unlike a exploding tag this made Sasori's flamethrowers size a firecracker. It was nearly upon the fleeing shinobi, it looked like nothing could stop it.

Kakshi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, "Kamui!" he yelled. The small portal of space appeared and sucked in the large explosion until nothing was left except for a small crater Deidara had once stood.

Kakashi fell to his knees from exhaustion. Darui quickly helped the man up as he supported the tired man.

"Thanks," Kakashi said between gasps.

"I think we should be saying that to you."

Despite nearly dead on his feet Kakashi eye smiled "maa it was nothing."

All of a sudden Raido, Chiyo, and Sakura appeared in front of them "Sensei! C-sempai! Are you guys okay?" Raido asked in concern for his comrades and friends.

Darui smiled weakly "just a little tired, we didn't have a dull battle, but in the end we got him, what about you?"

Raido grinned "I got him."

Darui's smiled seemed to get brighter "you are defiantly now officially an S-Rank ninja Raido, I'm proud of you, and I know your father will be too."

Before Raido could reply two shadow clones of Naruto appeared holding Gaara's body. C and Sakura rushed forwards in hopes of reviving the Kage. There was no such luck, he was gone.

Naruto started to cry, even Raido had tears coming down his face as he looked at the dead form of the Kazekage 'he didn't deserve this,' Raido thought bitterly and his hate for Akatsuki seemed to grow even larger, something he didn't think possible.

Chiyo slowly stepped towards Gaara's fallen form, she knelt down and put her hands over Gaara's non-beating heart, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them as a large amount of blue chakra appeared from her hands. The amount of chakra was so powerful it was sending waves of air rippling through the grass.

'Granny Chiyo,' Raido thought in disbelief 'she's going to use that jutsu!' he closed his eyes sadly, knowing he couldn't stop the old woman.

"Is that?" C asked.

Kakashi nodded "yeah."

Naruto didn't know what was going on "hey! What are you doing?!" he stepped forward as though to stop the old woman but a hand grabbed his shoulder. Naruto looked around and saw that Raido was stopping him, he was about to retort but stopped when he saw the dead serious look in his eyes.

Sakura spoke "she's going to bring Gaara back to life!"

'In the exchange of her own' Raido thought sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened "bring him back to life? Thats not possible."

"It is."

Naruto turned to Raido "what do you mean?" he demanded "you can't bring people back from the dead!"

Chiyo's chakra started to fade, she was tired, the fight had taken a lot out of her "damn I have… not enough chakra."

Naruto appeared by her "take my chakra! All of it, if it brings Gaara back to life I want to help."

Raido stepped forward "I'll help too."

The two placed their hands on Chiyo's back and channeled their chakra through her, immediately her jutsu grew stronger.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand… The Village Hidden in the Leaves…. And The Village Hidden in the Clouds… The future is likely to be different from the way things were in our time… Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of, that power is likely to alter the future greatly. When you become a Hokage like none before," Chiyo looked at Raido with a small smile "and maybe if you take your fathers place as Raikage. Naruto do this old lady a favor, you are one of the people who understand Gaara and his pain, and he knows your pain too. Please take care of Gaara. And Raido… Take care of Yugito… Love her even after you become as old as me, protect her from these bad men my grandson joined. Take care of them, Naruto…. Raido…" Chiyo's head dipped, the jutsu ended.

Gaara slowly stirred, he opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw with shock a smiling Naruto and a dark-skinned boy.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said with a gentle smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Self-created Jutsu

Raiton: Kuro wangetsu gensuei (Lightning Style: Dark Crescent Moon) - A jutsu created by Raido when he was learning the arts of the black lightning, it looks like Omoi's moon style beheading but is instead black, it is also much more powerful due to being entirely made of black lightning.

Tetsu Suna: Kikai Ken (Iron Sand: Screaming Blades) - Sasori can create small bladed disks out of the Iron Sand.

Fuinjutsu: Kesshite-Musubi Garandou (Sealing: Never-ending Void) - A seal that I created, it pretty much acts as a powerful vacuum current, capable of sucking most jutsu or objects into the seal itself that can be used for later use, but is a very complex seal to make and few know of it due to the scarce amount of Sealing Masters.

Raiton: Byakurai Meta (Lightning Style: White-Light Beam) - can be compared to a Bjuudarma be is much weaker than a real one. Created by Raido when he saw his uncle teaching Yugito how to create one and decided to make something similar. He compresses a great deal of chakra in highly condensed lightning chakra and forms it into a ball before releasing it, he can make it like a beam or a large explosion, either way it is a very deadly technique but needs large amounts of chakra.

The spider puppet I thought of along with the jutsu, they're kind self explanatory.

Rasenmizu hoippu (Spiraling Water Whips) Sasori uses his highly condensed water and spins around quickly where it forms a shield and a great attack as its very hard to dodge the water coming from everywhere.

Raiton: Lightning Shock Current: Lightning is channeled through the water as it acts as a conduit, it effectively electrocutes anyone in the water.

**Man you have no idea how long it took to make that chapter, but I got it done! Gaara is back! Also do you want me to have Raido and the others vista Konoha before heading back or not? If they do go to Konoha they may cause a little trouble for tsunade for a mysterious crippled bandaged man. Or Naruto and the others can meet his fellow Jinchuuriki on his way to Tenchi bridge, which in Canon is in the Hidden Grass but here its in Lightning country, see what I did there? As always tell me what you think of the chapter, was the fight good? Review!**


	4. Returning Home

Gaara's vision was blurred, all he could see was Naruto's face smiling at him. Gaara then took notice of his surroundings, his eyes opened in shock when he saw the clearing was filled with Suna ninja.

"Everyone came to save you," Naruto said with a large smile.

Matsuri appeared from the crowd running towards her sensei "Gaara-sensei!" she yelled in glee before glomping the red head.

"M-Matsuri… C-Cant breath," Gaara struggled out.

Matsuri realized she was suffocating her sensei, with a small blush she released the Kazekage who took large breaths of air.

A Suna ninja began to cry "thank Kami, I was afraid Lord Gaara may have really died," he said between sobs, one ninja smack his friends head "why are you crying, Lord Gaara would never have left us!" he declared though happiness shown through his eyes at having his leader be safe.

Temari appeared also glomping her younger brother "you had us all worried," she said while she cried happily.

Kankuro slowly approached them with a broad grin "Temari we just got him back, don't go sending him off to the dead again."

Temari loosened her grip on Gaara which allowed him to breath but she didn't stop hugging him.

A bunch of Suna fangirls ran towards Gaara one whacked Naruto in the face sending the orange Genin flying, Naruto looked with a dead pan as the two fangirls were gushing over Gaara.

"Eh don't worry, girls always go for the cool elite type, all though girls do go for the elite puppeteers," Kankuro said to the Genin.

Raido grinned "says the guy in make-up?"

Kankuro's eye twitched "IT'S WARPAINT!" he yelled.

Raido shrugged "still the same thing, though don't underestimate a fan girl in a rage," Raido shuddered "I've seen that before, I would have probably been glomped to death by fangirls if Yugito-chan didn't scare them away."

Raido then realized something, he quickly ran to the rescue team, he shouldered them aside to find lady Chiyo laying against Sakura. "Is she…?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Sakura only nodded, Raido lowered his head in sadness for the death of the stubborn crabby old lady.

Raido kneeled by Chiyo's body, "Rest in peace," he murmured sadly as tears trailed down his cheek.

Naruto had seen Raido run towards Chiyo, he didn't realize what was going on since he couldn't hear Raido. He immediately started to tell Kankuro how lady Chiyo brought Gaara back and how exhausted she was.

Everyone grew silent as the heard this, "She used that jutsu?" Kankuro asked, Naruto looked at him in confusion "that was a reanimation jutsu. Lady Chiyo is dead."

Naruto's eyes widened he quickly looked at Chiyo's body and how Raido and Sakura looked they were in mourning.

Raido sensed someone coming near him, looking up he saw Chiyo's brother Ebizo.

"She looks like she's sleeping," Ebizo said softly as he looked at his sisters body and thought back of all the times Chiyo would play dead.

Gaara slowly started to stand up with difficulty, a suna ninja rushed to his aid but he pushed him away. He managed to stand up though he was slightly unsteady he spoke as he looked at the scene of the grieving Raido, Sakura, and Ebizo, "everyone pray for Granny Chiyo," he closed his eyes which was followed by everyone in the clearing as the parted and mourned for the stubborn old woman who had given her life for another.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The two rescue teams, along with the Suna ninja made their way towards the gates of the Sand Village. Granny Chiyo's body was being carried by Raido, when others had offered to carry the woman's body to let him get a rest, he stubbornly refused.

As they entered the village the civilians and remaining shinobi cheered at the arrival of their Kazekage, if they were surprised to see three Kumo ninja with them they didn't say anything.

Gaara was now seated back in his Kazekage chair, his sensei and siblings on either side of them.

Team Kakashi, Team Guy, and Team Darui stood in front of them.

Kakashi was telling Gaara that they would have to return to the leaf village. They could understand as Kakashi was quite exhausted as he need Guy to help support him.

Gaara turned his eyes to the Kumo shinobi, "I never got to ask this due to certain circumstance but why were you three there when I was brought back to life?"

"Lord Kazekage we were ordered by Boss to come to your aid when we heard of your capture, I apologize we did not make it in time to stop you from dying." Darui said.

Gaara raised a single eyebrow "why would Raikage-dono send his shinobi to help someone not even allied with his nation?"

Raido stepped forward "Lord Gaara, I hope you should know along with everyone here that Kumo wants to save all the Jinchuuriki we can."

"Why would you guys do that?" Kankuro asked.

Raido sighed "It'd take to long to explain so i'll just cut it down. My name is Yotsuki Raido."

While none of the Konoha save Sakura knew the name, along with Kankuro, Baki's single eye widened and his jaw opened, something very rare for the conserved man.

"Of course…" he muttered.

Naruto looked at him in confusion "ehh ne ne Baki-san why is that such a big deal?"

"He's the son of the Yondaime Raikage and the grandson of the Third Raikage," Temari said, making everyone who didn't know gasp in shock and looked quickly at Raido and berated themselves for not seeing the resemblance. Raido could practically feel the glare Neji was sending him.

"Which also means he is the nephew of Killer Bee of the Eight Tails," Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the word 'Eight Tails' "Y-You mean he's a-"

"-Yes Lord Killer Bee is a Jinchuuriki just like you, inside him is the Eight-Tails," C said.

" 'Lord'?" Sakura asked as she thought that Jinchuuriki were despised so hearing one be called 'Lord' was quite new.

"My uncle is one of the greatest men to ever walk this earth. He suffered the same fate of the Jinchuuriki when his bjuu was sealed inside him," Raido said "but! My uncle never stopped smiling and being happy, he didn't care about all the hate, unlike other Jinchuurki's Bee was offered to not be a Jinchuuriki but he knew that to be a Jinchuuriki would help my father, so despite knowing what happened to Jinchuuriki he accepted. Uncle Bee was despised but he never stopped smiling and doing his cool rhymes, he knew he wasn't alone, he had my father to help protect him, his dream was to have everyone accept him." Naruto thought to his dream to be Hokage which would have the villagers accept him "and one day he did it." Raido smiled "my uncle did what no Jinchuuriki had done before…"

"What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"He became a perfect Jinchuuriki."

Tenten raised an eyebrow "a perfect Jinchuuriki?" she asked about the unfamiliar term.

C spoke "there is a difference between a Jinchuuriki like Naruto and a Jinchuuriki like Yugito-sama and Killer Bee-sama. Unlike this boy who loses control after gaining a single tail of chakra…. They have complete control of their Bjuu's chakra," he said making everyone gasp in amazement.

"It's so great…. That they can completely transform into their bjuu without losing control or being injured."

Naruto gapped at the men "Y-You can be able to do that! H-How?"

Raido shook his head "Its a closely guarded secret, few people know of it. Its not my place to tell you, you would have to ask either Yugito-chan or Uncle Bee."

Naruto looked disappointed but he still couldn't believe that such a thing could be achieved, he needed to know one thing "so they are loved?"

Raido nodded "yes, our people adore Uncle Bee and Yugito-chan, they think of them as their Guardians, some people call them the Two Guardians of the Cloud. Yugito had a little of a tough childhood from a few people who didn't think she could control Nibi, but she always had me and others, and after she became a perfect Jinchuuriki too, those doubts were forgotten."

Naruto and Gaara couldn't help but smile, happy that some of their fellow Jinchuuriki had found happiness.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The rescue teams along with Gaara and the others stood at Granny Chiyo's tomb giving their final respects. Raido looked at the gravestone with a heavy heart, he liked the woman, despite being cranky and really stubborn, she had been a good comrade.

Slowly the group lessened until it was only Ebizo, Sakura, and Raido left at the gravestone. Raido put his hand gently on the gravestone before he did a final prayer, the two headed back towards their groups. Naruto tried and failed to say goodbye to Gaara but managed to get a handshake from the former Jinchuuriki.

The Kumo and Konoha groups left into the desert, they would be splitting up soon.

After traveling for a couple hours it was time for the two groups to split up.

Kakashi eye smiled at the Kumo ninja "take care now," he said cheerfully.

Darui chuckled "you too."

Raido noticed Neji glaring at him "what?"

"It was your father who ordered the death of my father!" Neji yelled.

Raido closed his eyes, so this was Hizashi Hyuga's son. "I'm sorry."

"You- Your what?"

"I said I'm sorry, I don't know what I would do if I lost my father, i'd be bitter too. But its not good to cling to the past, you won't notice your in the present. Life is unexpected and I know both our countries wish the whole conflict had been avoided but it doesn't matter now, what matters is right now and how you can shape the path for a better future.. If you wish to hate me, then hate me. But don't blindly judge people who are from the same country because of the actions of the Head Ninja, one man and one mistake shouldn't make you distrust people. That just spells disaster." Raido turned away "see you later pinky," he said with wave at Sakura before running towards his country with his comrades by his side.

Neji was still trying to understand what Raido meant, "what does he mean?" he asked as the Kumo trio disappeared in the horizon.

"That young man is quite youthful, don't you agree my eternal rival?" Guy said happily.

"Eh you say something Guy?"

As Raido, C, and Darui were running towards home they head a yell of "DAMN YOU KAKASHI!"

Raido looked behind him "what the? Should we go see whats up?"

C shook his head "keep going."

"B-But what if something is happening."

"Keep going Raido," Darui said.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Tsunade was in a council meeting. Team Kakashi had returned with a successful mission, and also news of Kumo shinobi being lead by the Clouds most powerful shinobi and the son of the Yondaime Raikage.

"I assume you know why I summoned you here?"

Choza was the first to reply "I'm guessing it has to do with Team Kakashi's mission to rescue the Kazekage?"

Tsunade nodded "the Kazekage is alive despite no longer having the Shukaku inside of him, we have confirmed deaths of Sasori of the red sands and the assumed death of Deidara."

A fat civilian member spoke "I'm assuming that it was your student who killed Sasori?"

Tsunade shook her head, "no Konoha or Suna ninja defeated Sasori," instantly getting everyone's attention.

"Before Team Kakashi engaged the enemy, an unlikely ally appeared." Tsunade took a deep breath "three Kumo shinobi appeared, being lead by Darui of the black lightning, one of the strongest shinobi Kumo has to offer and the right hand man of the Raikage, C of the Cloud, and Yotsiki Raido, the son of the Fourth Raikage."

Voices immediately started shouting "impossible! Why did they not attack those Kumo bastards! We could have captured them and killed the son to spite the Raikage for the hyuga incident,"

"SHUT IT!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm ashamed of you, because of their help we managed to save Gaara, it was Raido himself who single-handily defeated Sasori… I've been thinking, I want to issue a treaty with Kumohakure for an alliance until the Akatsuki threat is over."

Immediately chaos, "never! Impossible! Why should we ally ourselves with those savages!"

"Why should we ally ourselves with those people? These are the monsters who tried to kidnap my daughter and killed my brother! I will not allow this!" Hiashi said coldly whereas the civilians roared in approval while the shinobi side thought of the treaty.

"Besides what does Kumo have that we don't?" A fat woman screeched.

"They have two Jinchuuriki," a voice spoke camly. Everyone turned their heads to see Danzo entering the room.

"Danzo," Tsunade said with a scowl.

"Or to be correct, two perfect Jinchuuriki according to Kakashi's report," Danzo stated.

The shinobi side gasped silently, Inochi stood up "you mean to tell us that Kumo has another perfect Jinchuuriki?" he asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, it seems that 8-tails Jinchuuriki has managed to teach the Nibi Jinchuurki, Nii Yugito everything he knows."

"Wait whats a perfect Jinchuuriki?" a civilian asked.

"Killer Bee is the host of the eight-tails and unlike any other Jinchuuriki, including our own. He managed to do the impossible. He got complete control of his bjuu's chakra, so much that he can transform into the Hachibi with ease," Koharu said.

Gasps came from the civilian side as they realized what that meant "T-They wouldn't attack us!" a civilian stuttered out "they may have the Nibi and Hachibi but we have the Kyuubi, surely they wouldn't attack us because we-"

"- have a Jinchuurki with no control what so ever over his bjuu's chakra, the boy even lost control during the mission. While Kumo has the full might of the Hachibi and Nibi at their power. I suggest we do the alliance, but when they least expect it we will kidnap the girl as she contains a lesser bjuu and make her teach the boy to have full control of the Kyuubi before killing her and extract the Nibi from her before putting it in one of our shinobi. With the power of the nine-tails in our hands, we could conquest the entire continent and bring all the nations under Konoha's flag." Danzo said with a gleam in his one visible eye.

Tsunade glared at the cripple "Danzo! We will do no such thing! We will not stoop to kidnapping their Jinchuurki, to do so is an act of war! And then the entire Kumo military along with the Hachibi will be banging down on our doors, and according to Kakashi, Yugito Nii is a very powerful kunoichi even without her bjuu along with the fact that Yotsuki Raido is always with her outside the village, usually with their sensei Darui or Lord Killer Bee himself, we could find ourselves fighting three S-Rank ninja, two who can transform into their bjuu and the other with the chakra levels of a bjuu. We would be walking into our own graves. The only way is cooperation, if this works than three of the five shinobi nations are hunting the Akatusuki, not to mention the fact that Naruto may be able to learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra from them."

Danzo snorted "hmph you honestly think Kumo will give one of their nations greatest secrets to us? Your a bigger fool than I thought."

Tsunada glared at the man, wanting nothing more to strangle the old war hawk "this big fool is your Hokage Danzo… I will be sending a messenger bird to the Raikage with a petition for Suna, konoha, and Kumo to be in an alliance until the threat of Akatsuki is over."

There were still murmurs of disagreements on the civilian side, but the shinobi save Hiashi agreed "where will the meeting take place Tsunada-Sama?" Inoichi asked.

"At Kumogakure."

"What! Tsunada this is foolish, to go straight into our enemies village with barely any protection!" Homura protested.

"They aren't our enemies, and I will be bringing guards. This actually works out since I have to send a messenger bird to the Raikage anyway to ask permission for Team Kakashi to go to Tenchi bridge to meet the spy and learn the whereabouts of Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

Immediately the murmurs of disagreement faded from the civilians, now murmurs of excitement were heard. The civilians dearly want the last 'loyal' Uchiha to return from his 'imprisonment' of Orochimaru, if this was what they had to do for him to return they would do it.

"Who will be going with you as guards?" Koharu asked.

Tsunade gained a thoughtful look on her face "It's not certain but I am thinking of the Rookie 12, Jiraiya and Shikaku will be my advisors, seeing as Kakashi is bed-ridden at the moment." Hiashi looked like he was about to protest "Hiashi, I doubt Kumo would be foolish enough to try and kidnap your daughter or nephew, the Hyuga incident was a disaster for them, I doubt they would be keen to repeat the same mistakes."

Danzo stepped forward "Tsunade I would like to volunteer myself to help your protection," he said calmly as everyone stared at the man in shock.

"Why would you offer this Danzo? You haven't been on a mission for years," Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

Danzo met her gaze calmly "I may have not been on a mission for awhile but my skills have not dulled, remember you are going to the very heart of Kaminari no Kumi, you will need more than those ninja. Not to mention while Shikaku is a brilliant advisor and strategist, whilst Jiraiya is a powerful shinobi but he is foolish and childish, but I have more experience. I was an advisor for your sensei for many decades."

Tsunade growled slightly, she knew what he was doing. It was obvious he didn't want to come for her protection, no doubt he had a different agenda. But he played his cards perfectly, she knew she had to take him, or there would be annoying backlash from the elders and the civilians.

"…. Fine"

Danzo's small yet noticeable smirk reminded Tsunade of Orochimaru, whatever was going to happen she knew one thing, she had a bad feeling about this.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Finally we're home!" Raido said happily as they slowly approached the large iron gates of Kumogakure. Whatever tension the group seemed to still have went away as the trio saw their home, like people say, there's no place like home.

The trio approached the gatehouse that held the two guards Shisen and Nokugiri, both men were asleep.

"Oi wake up!"

The two men jerked and fell out of their chairs "H-Hey! Who said tha-! Oh hello Raido-sama," Shisen said with an embarrassed smile.

Raido grinned "how are Kumo's eternal gate guards doing?"

Beside Shisen, Nokugiri sighed "I swear, you accidentally lose track of your fathers next shipment of protein shakes and bars and your punishment is guard duty until he says stop, now its turned into eternal guard duty!" the two had anime tears running down their eyes "he's probably still laughing at us, watching as we do nothing but sit in those damn chairs doing nothing!"

Raido shook his head "yeah I bet that sucks, maybe dad just forgot?"

Shisen looked at Nokugiri "Do you think that's why?" he asked shocked.

Raido and his comrades left the eternal gate guards bickering if the Raikage was still punishing them or had simply forgotten that they were still guarding the gates under his orders.

Raido and the others let out tired but happy smiles as they saw their home for the first time in several weeks. Kumogakure was quite simply, amazing. There were few buildings, instead many of the residents of Kumogakure had carved their homes and shops into the very mountains themselves. Everywhere you could see, were countless mountains, if you looked at the village from the outside, you couldn't even see the village or even most of the mountains, they were obstructed by clouds, hence the name. The only visible part was the mountain tips.

And in the middle of the village was the Raikage's tower. An entire mountain itself, it was a large blue dome with the Kanji for lightning at the top.

As the trio headed towards the tower many civilians and shinobi bowed as Raido, C, and Darui walked passed them. Raido sighed "do they always have to do that?" he asked Darui.

His sensei merely shrugged "you are the son of our Raikage Raido, not to mention you have gained the respect of many for your bravery, strength, and your loyalty to your comrades. Many people look up to you, maybe even a role model."

Raido scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, he didn't really think he was a role model, despite the fact many people do see him as this. He was strong, brave, was incredibly loyal to his comrades and wasn't afraid to risk his life for others.

The group soon headed up the tower until they were in the lobby of the Raikage's office. Sitting at the desk, working as diligently as ever was his fathers assistant Mabui.

"Ohayo Mabui!" Raido greeted with his normal smile.

"Hello Raido-sama," Mabui greeted formally still not looking up from her work.

Raido sweat dropped "oi oi I told you not to call me that," he grumbled out.

A small smile appeared on Mabui's face as she looked up from her work "I don't understand what you mean Raido-sama, you are the son of A-sama, Raido-sama. Not to mention Killer Bee-sama's nephew Raido-sama."

Raido's eye twitched "ok now I know you did that on purpose," a small sly grin appeared on Raido's face "and since when you call uncle Killer Bee-sama, I remember you calling him Bee-kun when you guys went out to that little shop a couple weeks ago, right before you guys started making out in an ally," he said wriggling his eyebrows.

Mabui often prided herself on her ability to take any situation was calmness, but that seemed to have been thrown out the window as her entire face turned red "W-What, wait a minute how did you find out about that?" she then glared at the grinning boy with a piercing glare that made the boy gulp "you followed us didn't you!" she accused the boy.

"Uhmm... no?"

Mabui gained a small smirk "You know maybe I should go find Bee-kun and ask him to tell Yugito all your embarrassing stories when you were a child, I bet she'd love to hear those, especially when those rhymes are in such great detail."

Raido looked at her in horror "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Raido seemed to deflate "ok ok."

Darui and C watched this going on in amusement, this always happened between the two, Raido and Mabui would always tease each other with some sort of black mail, Mabui was usually the winner. It had been going on ever since Raido was a kid and he came to the tower after school to see his dad, if his dad was in a meeting he would just talk with Mabui if she had done her work. It was one of the few times you would see Mabui joking and teasing and well actually showing emotion, unless of course you were a certain dark-skinned rapper..

"Bye Oba-chan (Auntie)," Raido said with a grin as he walked towards his fathers office and missed the annoyed look on Mabui's face, a rare thing to see.

Darui knocked on the Raikage's door when they heard A say "enter," they all entered the office.

A's face immediately brightened when he saw his son and friends come without any injuries, "I take it your mission was a success?" he then turned towards Mabui who had appeared after Raido's team "get my brother and Yugito." she nodded her head before sending orders to find the two Jinchuuriki.

Raido nodded "Hai father, we met up with a border patrol of Suna ninja who told us where they had taken Lord Kazekage, from there we met up with two squads of Konoha ninja, one of them containing the kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

A's face narrowed his eyes in thought "describe the boy, what were his skill levels and his control of his bjuu?" He was a leader and to know a different Jinchuuriki's skill level and control of their beast was something everyone would want to know, especially if the Jinchuuriki was the container for the nine tails.

"I did not get much of a chance to see his skill level or control, from what I have seen the boy is quite brash and quite a little idiotic. I had to stop him from attacking the two Akatsuki members on his own," Raido said.

Darui stepped forward "I along with C went with Naruto and Hatake Kakashi after the member Deidara, from what I've seen the boy does have a great skill in ninjutsu. Being able to create many shadow clones, though I assume this is due to his chakra levels. Like Raido said the boy is quite hot-headed and would try to enter the fight with no plan or strategy. And as for the boy's control, from what I could see. He has absolutely no control of his host's chakra."

A raised an eyebrow "you mean to tell me that Konoha hasn't even tried to have the boy gain control of his bjuu's chakra?" he asked in shock of why they wouldn't try and have the boy have full control, then they'd have the entire power of the nine-tails at their calling.

"I assume that they have tried, judging that Kakashi-san had a specially made seal that cuts of a Jinchuuriki's link to his bjuu stopping the beast from influencing him," C said.

"The boy completely lost it when he realized the Kazekage was dead, he went into a three-tailed chakra cloak and probably would have gone into a fourth had his sensei not interfered." Darui said.

A nodded his head "hmm no doubt that the Nibi and Hachibi were telling the truth on the hatred and power of the Kyuubi's chakra and the Kyuubi itself," he said thinking back Bee and Yugito told him what their bjuu had said about their more powerful kin.

Raido continued his story of his battle against Sasori, Darui and C told A what happened during their brief skirmish with Deidara before the man blew himself up.

"I see… Well at least now we have a confirmed member of the Akatsuki dead and not to worry about, though I do have a suspicion that Deidara survived." A said.

The door opened to reveal Bee and Yugito, Yugito looked like she wanted nothing more to hug the life out of Raido but she knew she had to be professional during the debriefing. A told them what had happened during the mission. Both were happy that a member was gone for good. Mabui also entered the room before standing by his father's side as an assistant would do.

Yugito noticed Raido looking at her in concealed worry and fear, if she hadn't known him so well she wouldn't have been able to see it "what's wrong Raido-kun?"

"…There's more. When Sasori was dying he told me he was going to give me a reward for defeating him. He told me of two Akatsuki members… the ones assigned to capture Yugito-chan."

Everyone tensed at this, Yugito looked at her lover in shock "what did he say?" she asked wanting to know who it was who was to capture him.

Raido closed his eyes "his exact words were 'The one you love is the Nibi Jinchuuriki, correct?" he looked at Yugito "Its an odd thing, a Jinchuuriki with someone who loves them… I guess you should know… about the two men assigned to capture her," he shook his head as he thought of Sasori's last words to him.

"Who are they Raido?" A asked his son.

"If your girlfriend fights them alone, no matter how good she is, she will fail." "I then started asking who they were, he just said 'Hidan and Kakazu, don't underestimate them. They can't die."

Everyone looked alarmed at this, "… Did Sasori say anything else?"

Raido shook his head "no… no he didn't say anything else."

Yugito walked over to the young man, she grasped his hand in hers "don't worry Raido-kun.."

Raido held her hand tightly. A turned his head sharply toward Mabui "go to our archives, find everything on these two Akatsuki members," he barked out. Mabui nodded her head before quickly leaving to find any important information on the two.

A sighed "Very well, from now on Yugito, Bee. You are not allowed to leave this village unless with others, Raido has to be with you. Bee this is serious don't try and escape I don't want to lose you."

Bee nodded his head "don't worry bro I know when to act smart, I understand the facts, don't worry the Killer Bee knows when to have some tact."

A sighed slightly at his brothers rap while Raido and Yugito smiled, the tension faded. "Alright you guys get out of here," the group nodded, all rather eager to just relax.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Yugito was watching Raido out of the corner of her eye as he walked besides her as they entered one of their favorite training areas, he was joking around with her but she could easily see that Sasori's last words were still on his mind.

They were on her mind too, after all what would you do when you find out that the two assigned to capture and rip Nibi out of her apparently can't die and no matter how good she was she'd still fail. Not exactly comforting words.

**"Don't worry Kitten, we won't get caught so easily, especially with that amazing hunk of a ninja always with you," **Nibi said from within the seal.

Yugito sighed 'oh joy and just when I thought things wouldn't get even more annoying,' she replied back to the two-tailed bjuu.

Yugito received an image of a hurt Nibi **"Aw kitten, don't be so mean! I'm just saying you totally scored with Raido, I mean come on. He's smart, handsome, incredibly strong, has a need to protect his friends, he is completely over-protective of you in a cute way, and not to mention he is amazing in bed-"**

'NIBI!' Yugito screamed in her head, her face instantly turning bright red.

Nibi started laughing **"Whaaat? We both know its true, like when he does that thing with-"**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' Yugito yelled in her mind. 'Gah this is even worse than back when we just became Chunin and you kept telling me to jump Raido-kun when we went on our first solo mission together!'

**"Hey come one, he like'd you, you like'd him. I was just trying to help giving you a little nudge."**

'Telling me to pretty much rape my best friend is not a little nudge!'

**"I never said rape, I just told you to push him to the ground and start making out with him, which will of course lead to… things, so I never said that… Okay I may have suggested it a little bit but come on, you guys need some action!" **Nibi reasoned.

'We were 13! Thats way to young for such things, gah why couldn't I have Gyūki sealed inside me,' Yugito complained as she said the Hachibi's real name.

**"But my brother is such a bore! He's always so serious, I get bored just when I talk to him, imagine having him inside your head all the time. Always telling you to be cautious and wary, booooring." **Nibi said with a grin.

Yugito was about to respond when a hand waved in from of her face, blinking she realized that it was Raido who was looking at her with a small grin "Matatabi teasing you again?" he asked with a small chuckle as he said Nibi's real name. He was one of the few people who actually knew of the two bjuu's real names, Matatabi had actually told Raido herself during one of the times he had gone into Yugito's minds cape to talk to the perverted cat.

Yugito blush returned "she's being annoying again," she said while Matatabi just said **"You know you love me."**

Raido laughed "I don't get it, you and her have the best team work, its as good as uncle and Gyūki's yet outside of fights or training you guys always bicker or tease each other," he shook his head in confusion "I'll never understand women."

Yugito ignored her bjuu's comment of **"aww why don't you go and help him understand, by making out!" **"you try having a perverted cat telling you to jump you whenever we're with each other."

Raido grinned and wrapped his arm around Yugito's smaller frame, "I don't see anything wrong with that," he whispered in her ear as Yugito smiled and looked at her boyfriend with a warm smile "no, no I guess thats not so bad," they both leaned their heads forward. Before their lips could touch they both heard a familiar voice.

"You guys can't do that in public!" a familiar yell came from across the training field making Raido and Yugito jump at the noise. They looked towards where the sound had come from and saw three people enter the area and headed towards them.

The person who had yelled was walking in front of her two companions, she was beautiful with fiery red hair and piercing gold eyes with dark-skin like Raido. Beside her was a gorgeous woman that would make even the greatest closet pervert die from blood lose if they saw her. She was fair-skinned and had short golden blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face, what would certainly make men like Jiraiya of the Sanin have a nose bleed were her large breasts that probably only match the Hokage. Bright blue eyes that held a certain coolness to them were inspecting the clearing for any dangers. The one male was dark-skinned like the red head, he had spiky white hair, large brown eyes that always seemed to look thoughtful and a lollipop was in his mouth as always.

The blonde girl sighed "Karui," she drawled towards her female team mate "must you yell, they are a couple and kissing is a normal thing for couples, its not cool to interrupt something."

Karui glared at the blonde, with her finger pointing accusingly at the beautiful blonde "Shut up Samui! You were the one who suggested we find Raido so we can find out what happened with his fight with Akatsuki!"

The male slowly backed away from his two female team mates and decided to go besides Raido incase a fight broke out where he could easily hide behind the larger and muscular teen, all the while muttering "ah man ah man, Karui's angry and that'll make Samui annoyed. What if Karui attacks her and Samui has to defend herself, then since I'm their team mate I'll have to break it up. But then I'll probably be killed trying to stop them, I don't want to die!"

Raido laughed "still as cautious as ever Omoi," he said with a grin as he looked at his friend.

Yugito sighed as she saw Karui angrily arguing with Samui while Samui would calmly state something that only angered the red-head even more. "Enough, come on guys can't you go one day without arguing?"

This seemed to bring everyone's attention back, with a small blush of embarrassment Karui stepped away from the slightly annoyed Samui she then turned her attention towards Raido. "Well?" she asked the teen.

Raido raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us your fight with Akatsuki!" Karui yelled at the boy, Samui sighed "while I find it annoying I have to agree, its not cool to not tell your friends about your fight against the people who want to kill Yugito and Bee-sensei."

Omoi suddenly had a horrified look on his face, "Oh man, guys… What if that isn't Raido," everyone turned towards him in confusion "what if an Akatsuki member has the ability to gain the look and chakra signature as his victim, what if Raido's really dead and this guy is an Akatsuki member sent to spy on the village and will slowly wrest control of the village from A-sama before sending Yugito and Bee-sensei on a solo mission where they'll both find themselves surrounded by Akatsuki members. Despite their efforts there are too many of them and they are captured and killed before the leader of the Akatsuki kills everyone he sees and no one can stop him. It'll be all our fault because we had a chance to defeat him before any of that happened."

Everyone save Samui had a large sweat drop. Even then Samui's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "Omoi…." Karui muttered before punching the overcautious boy in the face "that is the stupidest thing i've ever heard coming from you, and trust me i've heard really stupid things from you."

Raido chuckled as he saw Omoi picking himself up from the ground "Don't worry Omoi I'm not an undercover Akatsuki member."

Yugito merely sighed, these things always seemed to happen to her, "Omoi I think I would notice if it wasn't Raido-kun and was an imposter, Nibi and I could easily tell the difference between Raido-kun's chakra signature and a fake."

"Guys what if Yugito is an imposter and- Omph!" Karui merely whacked the boy on the top of the head.

"Okay before Omoi goes off on another one of his rambles I guess I should tell you what happened," Raido said quickly as he didn't want Omoi to continue to ramble and get punched by Karui, that girl had an arm, he wondered why he hadn't gotten a concussion yet.

This gained Team Samui's attention, for the next hour Raido told the trio on what happened. At the end of it Omoi looked at the boy in shock "Damn you fought against Sasori of the Red Sand and won?"

Samui looked at the boy with an annoyed look "of course he won, he's been taught by Darui-sempai along with A-sama, to think he didn't stand a chance against an S-Rank ninja is not cool."

Karui looked impressed "still to defeat such a powerful enemy, Hah! Those Akatsuki bastards have no chance!" she said happily.

"Those bastards never had a chance Karui," Raido said with a grin where everyone agreed.

"Still it'd be nice to go on a mission with you two, its not cool to be stuck trying to stop your team mates from bickering everyday," Samui said with a small sigh.

Karui looked at the busty blonde with a hurt look in her eye "Samui! Its not my fault Omoi-baka keeps doing his stupid rambles!"

Omoi just got out another lollipop from his pocket, he handed two to Yugito and Raido who put them in their mouths as they watched Karui fight again with Samui, while Samui stayed storic and only pointed out reasonable facts cooly, which just made Karui madder.

Raido wondered how his uncle had managed to make a team out of the trio as each had such different personalities, but he knew his uncle was capable of the impossible.

Raido and Yugito said their goodbye's to Team Samui and started to head back towards the village. Now that there was nothing left to distract him, Raido kept sneaking glances at Yugito, Sasori's last words ringing in his head.

Yugito stopped abruptly, Raido stopped and looked at the blonde in confusion, "stop it,' Yugito said crossly.

At Raido's confused look she continued on "stop worrying about me! I'm not going to be taken, I won't let them."

"I know but still… I'm still worried."

"Raido look at me," Raido slowly looked into Yugito's beautiful eyes "I'm not going to die, Raido-kun you keep thinking that is has to be you who has to fight Akatsuki, your forgetting about me and Bee, we're going to help, we not only want to save ourselves but the people around us who are willing to give their lives for us… I'm not some weak little girl, I'm a kunoichi of Kumogakure and a Jinchuuriki."

Raido sighed "I know but," Yugito hugged him tightly which he returned, his head resting on top of hers, "but I'm scared," he whispered, he never said he was scared of anything but he was scared to lose Yugito "I don't want to lose you, if I messed up or I wasn't fast enough and you were taken I'd…" he chocked back a small sob "I don't know what i'd ever do, i'd never forgive myself."

"But you won't lose me! I'll never let them take me from you, I'll fight with everything I have, i'm not a fangirl Raido I can take care of myself, just stop worrying, Uncle won't let me or Bee outside of the village without protection. Remember back when we were Genin, and we ran into that rouge jonin and how alone we probably wouldn't have stood a chance, remember how good we worked together that we managed to kill him before he could kill us? Our teamwork is one of the best in Kumo, no one, not even Akatsuki can beat us if we're together."

Raido smiled "you always do know the right thing to say to calm me down," he said with a small smile.

Yugito smiled back "of course, I've always been with you since we were pretty much toddlers, Bee pretty much adopted me when my parents died, and let me tell you, living with you and your family where you decide its easier to just break through a wall instead of using a door you learn how to calm people down pretty fast."

Raido laughed "I guess thats true."

Yugito kissed Raido softly, she then grabbed Raido's hand and started to drag him, "come on Raido-kun lets get some training in."

Raido chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged by the Nibi Jinchūriki, all of his worries gone.

Over head a messenger hawk flew towards the Raikage tower, a scroll in a pouch on it's back with the symbol of Konoha.


	5. Arrival

The Yondaime Raikage A was sitting in his chair reading a scroll brought in by his ever diligent assistant Mabui with a raised eyebrow. He leaned backwards in thought, _'So Konoha wishes to ally themselves with us for the Akatsuki threat,'_ he mused.

He signed his name to the scroll signifying he agreed with the treaty_, 'I'm surprised they wish to ally themselves with us, but this is good for everyone. Now three of the great nations are openly fighting the Akatsuki.' _The bird flew off towards Konoha, _'I'm surprised that the Slug Queen would come directly to Kumogakure, though she did request for a team of her ninja to go to Tenchi Bridge to find that spy, still it is admirable but still foolish. Though I doubt there will be any problems, still I should keep an eye out for any deception.'_

He made a mental note to inform Raido, Bee, and Yugito, there was no doubt in his mind that the Konoha diplomats wanted to meet Kumo's famed perfect Jinchuriki and his son. He gave a small sigh of sadness _'any fear of Bee is going to be gone the second they meet him and his stupid rhymes!'_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the famed First Hokage, one of the legendary Sanin taught by the now deceased Third Hokage, and the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stood at the main gates with her arms crossed as she inspected everyone in front of her.

Besides her was her teammate Jiraiya of the Sanin, teacher of the Fourth Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki… And a self-proclaimed Super Pervert. While her main advisor was Shikaku Nara. And then there was Danzō, she kept him in sight at all times and told Shikaku and Jiraiya to keep an eye on him whilst in Kumo, she would sooner trust an Iwa ninja with all of Konoha's most powerful jutsu than Danzō in Kumogakure without anyone keeping an eye on him.

The other twelve shinobi and kunoichi were standing at attention, save one. One the left was Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, one of their best tracking teams, all three beings the heirs or heiress's of their respective clans. Besides the trio were Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga. The next three were the next generation of the famed Ino-Shika-Cho, Shikamaru Nara stood there with his hands in his pockets with a bored look on his face but his darted around taking note of everything, besides him was Ino Yamanaka, and finally Choji. And last but not least was Team Kakashi with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and one of Danzo's men a boy called Sai. **(Everyone looks the same as they do in Part 2)**

"Rookie 12 I assume you know why you are here?" Tsunade said with a tone that meant business.

Naruto picked at his nose "of course we know Granny," he said not noticing or caring about the tick mark on Tsunade's face as he called her that "we're going to Kumo, and be your guards or something, while we go get Sasuke," he said the last part seriously.

Tsunade noticed both Hinata and Neji flinching slightly at the word 'Kumogakure'. "Don't worry you two, Kumo won't try anything with us there."

Hinata nodded shyly whilst Neji remained emotionless.

On the other side of the line Shikamaru sighed "troublesome, we're going to the very heart of Kumogakure with no backup, why do I always have such troublesome missions, I'd rather just be a Genin and watch the clouds."

Ino smacked the lazy boy on the head "baka! We were chosen out of everyone in the village to be Lady Tsunade's bodyguards, you should feel proud, not think the whole thing is annoying!"

Besides her Choji was eating a bag of chips "Ino *munch munch* don't be so mean."

"Lets go!" Tsunade ordered, they nodded their heads and with a great burst of speed they followed their leader down the road as the headed towards the Land of Lightning.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

A sat in front of Team Samui with a serious expression, "Team Samui I have an important S-Rank mission for you."

"What is the mission?" Samui asked dutifully.

He tossed the mission scroll at the beautiful blonde who easily caught the scroll, she opened the scroll and her eyes darted to the side as she read the scroll, a single eyebrow slowly rose as she read it. Omoi and Karui crowded around their leaders shoulders trying to read it, when the two finished two things happened.

Karui's jaw dropped while Omoi's lollipop dropped out of his mouth.

Samui looked at her leader with a raised eyebrow "Konoha has asked for an alliance with us until the Akatsuki threat is over?" It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

A nodded his head "yes, I've already informed most of the Jonin, I told everyone to behave themselves, you three will go to the border to escort the Hokage and her bodyguards to Kumo."

Karui was still gaping at the shocking news "wait but if this is such an important mission why isn't Raido and Yugito or Bee-sensei doing this? They are much more powerful than us, not to mention Raido's your son and Bee-sensei's your brother, while Yugito is the grand niece of the Nindaime Raikage, shouldn't they be the best to qualify for this mission?"

A shook his head "no, Raido still needs to recover all of his strength from the Suna mission, the second the boy left the debriefing he headed straight to the training areas, I won't send Yugito by herself while Bee…"

Samui sighed slightly "you don't want him to embarrass Kumo?" she said tactfully gaining nods from Omoi and Karui.

A nodded "exactly."

Omoi looked nervous "oh man oh man, this is our first S-Rank ninja escorting people, especially since its the Hokage and her guards…. What if one of her guards falls in love with me and when they have to leave she decides to stay her but people think we brainwashed or kidnapped her and we have to go to war with Konoha," he would have continued had Karui not punched the boy in the face.

Samui then left the office with her two bickering teammates in tow.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

(A few days later)

The Hokage and her guards were slowly approaching the border of Kumogakure, the journey had been long but they were almost there.

Of course during the journey a certain blonde girl wanted to know everything about Raido, "so what Sakura I have to know, this Raido guy. Not only is he strong, is the son of the fastest man alive, but he's also hot?" Ino questioned the pink-haired over and over.

"I-Ino, I don't think you should talk a-about this guy like that e-especially s-since we're so c-close to the border," Hinata said timidly.

"Aw come on Hinata, just cause you already know who you love doesn't mean I can't look at any foreign men," Ino said happily whereas Hinata 'eeped' and turned bright red.

Sakura looked annoyed "Ino for the last time why do you care so much?"

"What? This guy sounds like a good package deal, incredibly strong and fast, is the son of a Kage, and is probably incredibly hot? Who wouldn't want that?" Ino said with a grin.

Before anyone could reply a voice was heard "I'd rather not have you talk about my friend as though he was a piece of meat, not cool."

Everyone stopped as three people landed right in front of them on the Kumo side of the border.

Almost immediately Jiraiya and Kiba's noses started to bleed as they saw Samui.

_'Incredible! Those things look like the could rival Tsunade-hime!'_ Jiraiya thought pervertedly as he stared at Samui's assets. Kiba just kept staring, immediately both men had to dodge a small group of fast shuriken that would have ended in unwanted place's had they been hit "I'd rather have you not stare there," the blonde said with a small trace of anger in her voice.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled making the pervert gulp "I'm sorry but, but…. Damn!" Jiraiya tried to defend himself but he couldn't stop staring.

The red-head glared at the man "pervert!' she yelled angrily.

Jiraiya took notice of the red-head, while she wasn't as gifted in certain areas Jiraiya still couldn't hold back a nose bleed as the red-head was quite beautiful with dark cocoa brown skin, fiery red hair that only an Uzumaki could hope to have, and piercing gold eyes.

The one male was dark-skinned with white hair, he seemed to be sucking on either a cigarette or a lollipop. **(They're wearing what they wear in Part2)**

Tsunade bonked Jiraiya on the head angrily, the last thing she want was for Jiraiya to flirt with their escorts.

The blonde returned her attention to the Hokage "Hokage-sama I am Samui, this is Karui and Omoi, we will be your escorts on the way to Kumo and during your stay in Kumo," she informed.

Tsunade nodded her head, besides her Danzō stepped forward, "I know of you," he commented, gaining a calculated look from Samui and confused looks from Karui and Omoi.

"You're the Genin team trained by the Hachibi Jinchuuriki," Danzō stated making the Rookie 12, especially Naruto to stare at the trio in surprise and shock.

Karui gritted her teeth slightly in anger, "he isn't the 'Hachibi Jinchuriki', he's Bee-sensei! Not some sort of tool!" she said angrily gaining nods from her teammates.

"Hmph you foolish children, a Jinchuriki is nothing but a weapon to be used at the beck of a Kage's calling, why your Jinchuuriki have freedom to do what they want is completely-"

"If you want an alliance with our nation I suggest you don't call Bee-sensei or Yugito weapons, Raikage-sama and Raido will probably kill you if you called them that, not to mention us as well along with a majority of our village," Samui said coldly.

"Danzō!" Tsunade yelledm "apologize! How dare you insult their Jinchuuriki!" Danzō merely snorted slightly, he refused to apologize.

Naruto was glaring at Danzō, he had no idea who the guy was but he did not being called a tool and a weapon.

The two sides were silent, they had barely met and already someone had angered their new escorts, Neji was looking at the trio with a calculated look, he still didn't trust them but he knew he had to give them a chance as he thought back to Raido's words.

The tension slides as Samui gestured for them to follow them as they lead them towards the location of Kumogakure.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"We're here," Samui announced as they reached the top of a high mountain, below them was a large valley and the great mountains that sheltered the people of the Cloud were there standing proud, almost completely hidden by the clouds.

"Eh? I don't see anything. Just those bunch of mountains and those clouds, " Naruto said.

Karui's eye twitched "oi kid, think of our Village's name, why do you think it's called that?"

Naruto's eyebrow crinkled in concentration, besides him Sakura sighed "baka! It's in those mountain covered by clouds, that's why its called the Village Hidden in the Clouds!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the great mountains that sheltered one of the Great Nations.

Danzō's one eye narrowed as he looked at the location of Kumogakure, he thought of how foolish it was to go into the strongest of the five nations with no backup. Danzō knew who was the strongest of the Five Nations, despite Konoha saying they were still the strongest he knew. Kumogakure had the second largest army, only behind Iwa, and they were the most economically stable. Not to mention they had the complete power of the Eight and Two tails, it took a lot from Danzō to admit that Konoha was no longer the top dog and the title had instead gone to Kumogakure, they had lost that spot with the Kyubi attack and the death of the Fourth Hokage, _'that'll change soon,'_ Danzō thought with a glint in his eye.

Samui was discreetly looking with narrowed eyes at the war hawk, she didn't trust the man. He just gave off a bad vibe. He wasn't to be trusted. When she saw that evil glint she knew she had to inform Lord A about him, she had heard of Danzō, a man who despite not being well known to the world was as evil as you could get without being a villain. He had created a branch of ninja who had no emotions before the Third Hokage had banned it, but she doubted that he really stopped, especially with the pale boy wearing a fake smile and seemed to only really listen to Danzō.

The group led the Hokage and her bodyguards down the mountain toward Kumogakure, after a brief run they found themselves looking at the gigantic iron gates that protected the village, they signed in at the check in before heading inside the village.

"Sugoi!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the great village, Neji and Hinata looked uncomfortable as they were surrounded by the people who came from the village who had tried to kidnap Hinata as a child. Shikamaru looked around at the buildings built inside the mountains but he couldn't help but keep looking at the sky that was covered with clouds.

Team Samui led the group down the main street towards the Raikage Tower. They went up the tower until they found themselves in a lobby with a woman siting diligently working, she glanced up when she heard the door open. She showed no surprise as she saw the Hokage and her body guards come into her office. Nor did she look annoyed when Jiraiya started to get a little nosebleed when he saw her. After Tsunade bonked the pervert on the head Mabui led the group to the door of the Raikage's office.

Before Tsunade opened the door she turned back to her bodyguards, with an air of authority she said, "no matter what goes on, do not insult the Raikage. I know of him and he is defiantly someone we want as an ally not an enemy. No funny business," she said the last part directed as Danzo who said nothing.

Mabui knocked on the door and they heard a deep voice yell, "enter!"

The group walked in, when Naruto thought of the Raikage he didn't know what to expect seeing as he really didn't know anything about him. He was expecting maybe a drunk like Tsunade so he was completely surprised when he saw the hulking form of the Raikage as he was seated at his desk. An air of power and authority covered the man, he was huge, if he had stood Tsunade would have probably come to his shoulder. Everything just seemed to scream muscle about the man, with biceps like boulders and hands that could probably bend steal, the man had the same color of hair as Raido, and he had a serious look on his face. Naruto could defiantly see that Raido took after his father in looks seeing as Raido looked like a younger version of the Raikage.

"Tsunade-done," A rumbled out "a pleasure to finally meet the Fifth Hokage, as you know I am Yotsuki A, Fourth Raikage of Kumo. I must say I was quite surprised when you asked for Kumo's aid with Akatsuki."

Tsunade sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, her bodyguards stationed behind her while Team Samui stood to the side.

A turned his gaze to Team Samui "you may wait in the waiting room until the meeting is over, good job." Team Samui nodded before leaving the room. Tsunade spoke "well I decided that having another of the Five Great nations helping us track down and eliminate the members would be a benefit for everyone, I suggest that we start talking of the treaty."

A nodded "of course, though if I may ask I would like to know of your bodyguards."

Tsunade nodded with begrudging respect, this way the Raikage could know exactly who was in his village or more importantly how powerful they are just by asking a normal question. She introduced her bodyguards, A studied Naruto carefully he could easily see why Team Darui had said the boy was foolish. He could tell the boy was brash, cocky, and judging by his outfit not stealthy, but A knew not to underestimate the Jinchuuriki, even if he could beat Naruto with ease. Hinata and Neji fidgeted slightly when A looked at them, but A did not say anything, he would have rather have the Hyuga matter be in the past. They didn't need the Byakugan as they had two perfect Jinchuuriki. A's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Danzo, he made a mental note to have STORM keep an eye on him.

"Very well I trust that Kazekage-dono has agreed to this?" A questioned.

Tsunade nodded "hai, he was quite happy for another great nation to join the hunt, especially since you helped him a great deal."

A waved the notion away "I did what I had to do, though they still gained the Shukaku, Gaara-dono still lives. And the death of Sasori will give us less trouble in the future and less trouble for my brother and Yugtio." A's eyes hardened "if those bastards think they can capture and kill my little brother and Yugito they have another thing coming."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, "I think the same way with Naruto."

A nodded his head as he studied the boy, "hmm yes, no doubt Bee and Yugito will want to met you, though I don't know when since they are busy at the moment."

Naruto shifted his feet, "uh, what are they like?" he asked curious to know more about the two Jinchuuriki.

A shrugged, "Yugito is a kind girl, always wanting to help others as is Bee. Both are incredibly loyal and would do anything for a friend, though Bee can be a little… annoying."

"What do you mean Raikage-sama?" Sakura asked the man.

A sighed "you'll see when you meet him. But I doubt you should worry of such things right now, no doubt you are tired from your journey and seeing as how one of your teams will soon depart to Tenchi Bridge no doubt you will want to rest."

Jiraiya nodded and grinned "yeah! Uhm where are your hot springs?"

Tsuande and the girls glared at the pervert while A snorted slightly, "I'll have someone show you. Though I must warn you Kumo women are very easy to anger, especially if your peeking on them."

Jiraiya looked at the Kage, "they won't know!" he crouched and started to move his hands wildly before doing some sort of dance, "I am the Great Toad Sage! A wooer of cold-hearted women! A Sannin… but most of all… I am a Super-Pervert!" he exclaimed as he finished his dance complete with confetti.

Everyone looked at the man with a sweat drop, "…right. Well I'm afraid I must end this meeting, it's late and you need to rest. We will discuss the treaty later then." A said before everyone left the room with A following them, he ordered Karui and Omoi to lead the Konoha ninja to where they would be staying while he gestured for Samui to join him as he walked down the streets, "tell me Samui, what do you think of them?" he asked the busty blonde.

"The Hokage is someone we can trust, along with most of these 'rookies' though the Hyuga's will no doubt be uncomfortable here due to what happened. The pervert is an annoyance but is a respected man who I doubt is the type to betray along with the Nara… Its that Danzō who I don't trust," Samui said.

A nodded "I agree, I've heard of that man. None of them positive, the mans a war hawk and would do anything to keep Konoha the strongest nation, no doubt he takes it personally that they are no longer the top dog and we are. I'll have someone keep an eye on him."

Samui nodded, "I must be going Raikage-sama, I need to regroup with my team," she bowed to her leader before shushining away in the direction of her team.

A headed towards the clan compound, he knew the next few weeks were going to be interesting.

"Oi dad!" A heard his son's voice yell out as he entered the compound, and sure enough Raido came running towards his father, "is the Hokage really here?" he asked.

A nodded "yes we will be going over the treaty," he glared slightly at his son, though it was more of an amused glare, "I thought I already told you all of this."

Raido rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "ehehe well I kinda forgot some of it, plus you never said when they would be here _exactly_," Raido defended himself.

A chuckled, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know what you can do, like you can do anything," Raido grinned as he jabbed his dad in the side with his elbow, "not like those old bones could catch me old man."

"Old man ehh?" A's smile turned sinister, "lets test that theory."

"Ehh?" Raido backed away as lightning gathered around his father. He fled with every fiber in his body as his father shot after him, "Wait! Dad I was just kidding!"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, my hearings starting to go away!"

"Dad! Nooo! Someone help!"

Yugito and Bee were heading towards the compound when they heard a whistling in the air, they turned around to see a terrified Raido fleeing from his angry dad, Raido asking his dad to forgive him and to not kill him. Whereas A pretended not to hear him due to his 'old man' hearing.

Yugito sighed, "should we help?" she asked her fellow Jinchuuriki.

Bee shook his head, "no way kitty cat, bro's angry and I ain't no fool," he moved his hands in weird ways to help his rap, "Raido's gotta realize to call big bro 'old man' means a one way trip to hell, that's the rule."

Yugtio sighed again, "why does this always happen to me?" she complained.

"Jinchuriki always find themselves in weird situations, why do you think I always want vacations?" Bee grinned, "and you're just worried that your boyfriend will get hurt, man it always takes me back when I see you guys flirt. Along with other things, naughty kitty cat." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, his grin as wide as ever as Yugito blushed deep red.

"Shut up Kirabi!" Yugito yelled at the man who merely laughed. She yelled in rage as she glared at the man, Bee stopped laughing when he saw the look in his student's eyes, he immediately disappeared from where he had been standing along with Yugito. The reason why was because you could now see Bee fleeing the compound, Yugito hot on his tail as she yelled bloody murder at the man who had enough common sense to continue running, all the while Gyuki and Matatabi roaring in laughter at their Jinchuuriki and their antics.


	6. Control

Yugito dabbed the cloth of cold water on Raido's face, which currently sported a split lip and some nasty bruises. It was a good thing that Raido had the durability of an iron wall. Raido sighed, "Just say it."

Yugito whacked the man on the head, "how many times must I tell you not to insult people. Especially your father! Need I remind you that he's our Raikage for a reason? Calling him old is like going straight up to all of the Bjuu and insulting them. It'd piss them off and give you an ass whopping."

Raido rubbed the spot where Yugito had whacked him. "I managed to evade him for a good ten minutes. I'm improving." He added sheepishly.

Yugito whacked him on the other side of the head, "that still doesn't mean you can insult people!"

"Oww!"

Yugito smiled slightly at Raido's pouting face, they were currently sitting on Raido's bed. Raido smiled, "you know Uncle is terrified of you right now, right?"

At Yugito's confused look he continued, "when I saw what you did to him I swear I thought it was dad during one of their spars, when I helped him get back on his feet he kept mumbling about how he was pretty sure you were my dad's kid because of that temper and that look in your eyes when you glared at him. Course since it was Uncle he said, "you should have seen that look in her eye! When I saw that I thought it was big bro coming at me and I was going to die!"

Yugito laughed at that Raido joining her. "I'm not that scary." She said with a small pout.

Raido placed his hand on her chin. He brought his head close to hers before whispering. "You are the most terrifying being in existence when you get angry." Yugito whacked the hand away while Raido roared in laughter.

"Shut up." Yugito muttered crossly with a frown. Which immediately went away as Raido gently kissed her. It was a soft kiss. Raido's hand found itself caressing Yugito's cheek. The kiss soon became more passionate as Yugito's arms wrapped around Raido's head and Raido's arms latched themselves around Yugito's waist.

Yugito pulled Raido down so that she was lying on her back on the bed while Raido was hovering above her. Raido stopped the kiss causing Yugito to moan in protest, which quickly became a purr of content as Raido started to kiss along her neck, Raido made sure to leave his mark along Yugito's neck. While because of her great healing rate the hickies would be gone in the morning it still gave him great pleasure knowing that she was his and he was hers.

Raido's hands trailed down Yugito's form, his hands stopped near her hips, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and bunched it in his fist. He returned to kissing Yugito with great passion.

"Take it off." Yugito managed to moan out while still kissing him. Raido needed no more instruction and slowly took off her shirt kissing the skin that was revealed as he did so.

Yugito gave a growl of impatience and quickly whipped the shirt off her before attacking Raido's mouth again. Yugito moaned as she felt Raido's hands caress her stomach and hips before reaching her bra. Raido's hands lightly squeezed her breasts through the fabric, electing another purr from her.

Raido's mouth trailed down to Yugito's stomach, she kept on purring as Raido kissed her down there. Yugito pouted. "No fair, you need to take your clothes off too." She squirmed her way out of Raido's embrace and got on her knees before pushing Raido flat on his back.

Yugito straddled Raido's waist with her palms on his chest, she continued to passionately kiss the man she loved.

Raido felt Yugito's tongue lick his lips, begging for entry. He immediately opened his mouth and Yugito's tongue entered his mouth. Not to be outdone Raido's tongue met Yugito's. Their tongues wrestled with each other before Yugito allowed Raido to take control. Raido eagerly explored Yugito's mouth. The two came up for air, "Jacket. Off. Now." Yugito commanded.

Raido zipped off his jacket and threw it to the ground, at Yugito's pointed look he started to take off his shirt. Yugito growled again in impatience and ripped the shirt off him. "Someone's not patient today." Raido cooed in Yugito's ear, Yugito's only reply was to claim his mouth again.

As the two came back up for air, Yugito inspected every inch of Raido's chiseled and ripped body with a purr of contentment, Raido moaned as he felt Yugito's hands caress his ripped chest.

Raido smirked, "See something you like?" he cooed.

Yugito smirked as well. "Very. Have I ever mentioned how much I love how ripped you are?" she asked with a content sigh.

Raido patted his six-pack, "all for you."

Raido flipped them over again with himself on top. He nibbled Yugito's earlobe getting another moan from the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

They stopped kissing and just stared at each other, their eyes shining with love and lust.

The two didn't get any sleep that night, only when it was around 5 o'clock did they finally go to bed, Yugito wrapped up in Raido's arms. Both sleeping with content smiles on their faces.

Raido woke up as the sunlight shone in his face, blinking blearily he glanced down and saw with a smile that Yugito was still asleep, a small content smile gracing her face.

Raido stroked her hair. It was times like these when Raido realized just how beautiful she was. She was even more beautiful when she was in his arms. She had always been there, going through every rock in the road with him. She had always been by his side, he often considered himself the luckiest man in the world, not for being the son of a kage, not for being powerful, but having Yugito love him as much as he loved her.

Yugito shifted slightly in her sleep, her eyes slowly opened. Raido kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to his chest, "morning Yugito-chan." Raido said.

Yugito kissed him softly on the lips, "Morning Raido-kun." She said as she nuzzled in his chest.

"We're not getting out of bed until you say so aren't we?" Raido asked kindly.

"Yep."

The spent a good half hour just cuddling with each other, when they started to make out again they heard a fist banging against the door making them jolt in surprise.

"Yo Raido, Yugito! Get up ya fools, we got work to do!" Killer Bee's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Oh for Kami's sake." Yugito muttered crossly, "We'll get up when we want too you idiot!" she yelled at the door.

A pause and then Bee started banging on the door, "hey I ain't no idiot! Ya'll are just bigots! Now get dressed and ready for the show, cause we gotta get on the road yo!" they could hear Bee walking a way.

Yugito glared at the door, "one day I'm going to kill him." She muttered dangerously already thinking of the many painful ways she could end Bee's existence.

Raido chuckled, "ah but then who be the joker of our family? Admit it, you'd miss him."

Yugito kissed him, her hands on either side of his face, after a minute's worth of making out she drew back, "I would miss him for a minute, but then I'd notice how quiet it was." She poked Raido on the chest, "worth it."

Raido merely laughed as the two got dressed, they entered the kitchen to see A and Bee talking. They stopped talking when the lovers came in. A smirked, "had a fun night?" he asked wryly while the two blushed.

A's expression turned serious, "as you know Konoha shinobi along with their Hokage are here. I decided something, Yugito and Bee will go outside the village in a few weeks time."

"What! Dad you can't be serious! You know the Akatsuki are after them and you want to send them out alone!" Raido yelled angrily.

"Let me finish!" A barked out instantly shutting up Raido.

A sighed, "seems you got my stubbornness." He muttered before speaking more loudly, "you will only be in a valley barely a couple minutes away from here, I want you to practice your Tailed Beast forms, and Yugito I want you to practice summoning the Bjuudarma, I want to make sure you have fully mastered it. Not only will you be able to get out of the village for a short while and train in your Jinchuuriki abilities it also-"

"Means that Konoha will see that we actually can transform into our Bjuu, thus showing that they aren't stronger than us." Yugito concluded.

A nodded with a smirk, "aye, seeing as when you two transform and fight you always get a little…. Destructive."

Raido snorted, "a little?" he questioned, "they nearly destroyed that ravine last summer. Remember, it was the one surrounded by those large mountains? Now its just a large crater."

"Correct, though _please_ be careful when you fight, I'd rather not have one of you let loose a Bjuudarma and have it miss and hit our Village. Just create a whole lot of chaos and scare the shit out of them, I don't want them thinking they're the superior ones here. We want to prove one thing to them."

Raido grinned, "Don't mess with Kumo?"

A and the others shared his smirk, "Don't mess with Kumo." A agreed.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The Konoha ninja were walking through the streets, Tsunade and Shikaku had stayed behind to go over details of the treaty they were to present to the Raikage.

"Man…" Shikamaru drawled as he gazed at the countless clouds that littered the sky as he walked with his comrades, "such beautiful clouds. Makes me to just want to lie down and just lie there forever, why can't Konoha have such great clouds? So troublesome."

Ino whacked the boy on the head. "Don't tell me you'd desert your home just so you can cloud watch more."

Ahead of them Team Samui was showing them around. Omoi was listening to the conversation and immediately grew worried, "oh man, what if he does desert and join Kumo? The treaty will be destroyed and we'd go to war with Konoha and since we were so focused on fighting konoha, the Akatsuki managed to capture Yugito and Bee-sensei and despite our efforts we arrive to late and the leader of Akatsuki takes over the world and we all live under a dictatorship!"

Samui merely ignored him. Karui merely punched him in the face.

"Uhhh does this happen a lot?" Sakura questioned Samui.

"You have no idea." Samui said.

Ino walked up to the two, "soooo. How hot is this Raido guy?"

"You are very persistent." Samui said coolly.

"Hey I'm just curious! I bet he's hot though, think I have a chance with him?" Ino asked innocently.

Before Samui could respond a woman's voice rang from the tree's above them, "as if. He's mine girly."

A woman appeared in front of them, all the men gapped at her. Jiraiya already had a trail of blood running down his nose. For right in front of them was a very beautiful woman. With fair skin and a figure most woman would kill each other with blunt weapons for, not to mention her large assets, which while they were not as large as Samui's they were still quite large, she was probably the most beautiful woman the people had ever seen. She had blonde hair, not as blonde as Naruto's but a fair blonde that highlighted her pale skin and made her even more beautiful. Her face was heart shaped and bright sky blue eyes looked at them curiously though she glared slightly at Ino. They noticed that her pupils were not normal, instead of them looking like a humans hers were slitted like a cats. She was wearing a dark purple blouse with clouds on it, black pants which also had the design with clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white prayer beads wound around her left arm. A black Kumo hiate-ate was worn on her forehead.

Ino shrunk back from the glare the woman was giving her, she immediately felt jealous of the woman. She had a body woman would die for, something Ino had been trying to get and her cat-like eyes gave her an exotic and wild look, something she could never have. But most of all was the sheer power radiating off her in waves. It was like meeting Tsunade-sama, the sheer amount of chakra was staggering, Ino and the others could easily tell that this woman had more chakra than even Tsunade. Her eyes had the look of a warrior, shining with experience and authority.

Naruto was looking at her curiously with a little bit of blood running out of his nose, he couldn't help but wonder why this woman seemed so familiar.

With a lecherous grin Jiraiya strode forward, "hello my dear! I must admit that your-" he broke off into a perverted giggle as he looked over her body.

The woman's eyes narrowed at the man, everyone could tell she didn't like perverts. "Pleasure." She said though she didn't seem sincere.

The woman's gaze looked over the group from Konoha but when she caught sight of Naruto her gaze turned warm. "It's nice to meet you Naruto." She said with a smile and nodded her head in greeting at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, unlike with Jiraiya her sincerity was genuine.

"Uhh h-hey." Naruto stuttered and managed a smile as he gazed at the woman, besides him Hinata frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

_Damn it why does the gaki always get the girls?_ Jiraiya thought with a tick mark. He strode forward, "oh please don't mind my apprentice." He said as he placed his hand on Naruto's face and shoved him aside, "I don't believe I have introduced myself." He got in a crouch and started to move his hands wildly, "I am the great Toad Sage! One of the legendary sannin of Konoha! A hero of many countries! I am Jiraiya!" he said dramatically as he finished with a funny pose.

Everyone, save Samui, sweat dropped at Jiraiya's antics. "I know." Yugito said after a couple minutes of staring at the super pervert with disbelief. Jiraiya deflated as Yugito turned her gaze towards the rest of the peoples.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked curiously.

Yugito ignored the question and instead looked at Ino. Ino gulped as she saw the woman glare at her. Ino knew she had no hope against this person. "As I said before, don't even think of touching Raido-kun, he's mine." She warned the girl.

Everyone's eyes widened as the pieces fell together, well save for Naruto.

"You're-!" Sakura exclaimed.

Yugito grinned and nodded. She looked at her fellow Kumo comrades and she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm still wondering how you three were made into a team." She said. "Samui is the most cool-headed person ever, then Karui is the most hot-headed." She said as she ignored Karui's yell of "Hey!". "And then there's Omoi who could find a plot to kill Uncle in the instructions of how to cook dango."

Omoi looked at the girl with a worried look, "but what if that had been a plot to kill A-Sama!" Karui punched the boy in the face again.

Yugito smirked as she looked at Samui, "well I think I know how Omoi and Karui have good teamwork together."

Samui shared her smirk, Karui looked at them blankly as did Omoi.

"It's obvious you both like each other." Yugito said still smirking while Samui nodded her head in agreement.

"W-What!?" Karui yelled as both she and Omoi turned bright red.

Yugito merely grinned, "ahh there's the blush. Its pretty obvious when you think about it."

Samui nodded, "It is pretty obvious, even Bee-sensei noticed. How did you not notice when he wrote those love raps about a pair of ninja, one boisterous, hot-headed, and loud and the other serious and level-headed yet so in love?" she asked.

"I thought that was about Bee-sensei and Mabui!" Omoi said, his cheeks still burning red.

A familiar voice spoke above them, "no it was about you two! Man, don't you guys pay attention to uncle's raps?" Raido asked as he leaned against the tree he was perched on.

"Raido!" Naruto yelled recognizing the muscular teen.

Raido jumped onto the ground, "yo. Naruto, pinkie, what's up?" Raido asked with a small wave.

"Stop calling me pinkie!" Sakura yelled at the older teen with a tick mark.

Raido looked like he was in deep thought, "ehhh no." he finally said with a grin that made Sakura sweat drop before glaring at the teen.

Raido then grinned at Omoi and Karui, "we all know you like each other. I'm surprised none of you have noticed that the other likes you."

"I'm not talking about this." Karui huffed out as she looked away. Omoi was still blushing and looked like he wished he was anywhere but here.

"Wait who are you?" Naruto asked Yugito.

Sakura looked at the boy with exasperation. "Have you really not put the pieces together?" The boy merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nii Yugito." Danzō stated as he moved in front of the group, his single eye examining the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's eyes widened, his head whipped around back at Yugito, his jaw wide open. "Y-You're!"

Yugito nodded and smiled, "yes, it's nice to meet another fellow Jinchūriki."

Naruto merely gapped as he looked at his fellow Jinchuriki for the first time.

"Careful Naruto you're going to catch flies in your mouth." Raido warned with a chuckle.

Naruto's jaw snapped closed but he still continued to stare at Yugito.

Yugito looked away from Naruto and instead turned her attention to Danzō, "Yes I am Nii Yugito. I presume you are Danzō?"

Danzo's eye narrowed before he spoke again, "hm so you're the Nibi Jinchūriki, interesting." He said as he inspected her, looking for any weakness that he could exploit.

Yugito's eyes narrowed at the supposed cripple, "I wonder what me-" Yugito suddenly paused as Nibi's voice rang in her head loud and clear.

"**Kitten stay away from him!"** Nibi warned.

"_What? Nibi what do you mean?"_ Yugito asked.

"**There's something wrong with him, he's shrouded in darkness, it's nearly suffocating, yet at the same time there is a blinding light, so pure. He isn't normal! He's deadly, he reminds me of **_**HIM**_**!"** The snarl that issued from Nibi was so out of her character that the anger and hate radiated into the unsuspecting Yugito.

The Konoha ninja looked at the woman in concern, she had been talking and then all of a sudden blanked out and was gazing into space. They started when Yugito's eyes changed from bright blue to blazing yellow, small wisps of blue chakra appeared around Yugito.

Yugito hissed dangerously at the war hawk. Immediately Raido appeared at her side, "Yugito-chan what's wrong?"

Yugito didn't seem to hear him as she continued to growl at the war hawk, Raido quickly wrapped her in a hug to calm her down and to make sure she didn't attack.

When Raido touched her Yugito seemed to snap back to reality, her eyes changed from yellow to blue and the blue chakra resided back inside her. She blushed, "sorry." She said to the Konoha ninja.

Before any of the Leaf residents could reply Yugito quickly looked at the concerned Raido, "Raido-kun we need to see you're dad. Now."

"What? But we just saw him." Raido said in confusion.

"Nibi is worried about something, she is literally telling me to attack him." The last part was whispered so only Raido could hear it.

"The Nibi?" Naruto questioned before a look of horror graced his face, he immediately appeared in front of Yugito looking over her in a frantic manner.

"Hey kid back off." Raido growled as he didn't exactly like the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki so close to Yugito.

Naruto ignored him, "if you can hear the Nibi then the Nibi is trying to take control!"

Yugito quirked an eyebrow, her attempts to get her and Raido out of there to inform A about whatever had put Nibi on edge, enough for her anger to reach her and to be affected by it faded as he spoke. "Of course I can hear Nibi, she's my Bjuu. She always talks to me."

Naruto stopped moving, "wait you mean that you don't care about the Nibi trying to coerce you into releasing the seal so it can kill again and destroy your village?"

Yugito's eyes flashed yellow and a small growl erupted from her lips, but this time it was all her. "You may be a fellow Jinchuuriki," she poked him in the chest and slowly channeled chakra into her nails making them grow, "but if you ever insult Nibi in front of me, when I'm done with you you'll wish you never did."

Naruto cringed and leaned away from the angry blonde as he tried to get away from Yugito's sharp nails. "R-Right."

With a nod to each other Raido and Yugito shushined away towards the Raikage tower leaving a silent group of Konoha and Kumo ninja.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled to the heavens and sat down clutching his head trying to understand what had just happened.

"Wow Yugito just threatened someone if they insulted Nibi," Karui muttered, "that's new. _She's_ the one who usually complains about Nibi."

"Why would she even allow the Nibi the ability to contact her without having to go to her seal, surely your seal masters can manage to fix that?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Why would we do that? How else will Yugito and Nibi or Bee-sensei and Hachibi be able to work together if they can't even communicate?" Karui asked puzzled.

"W-Wait!" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger at Karui, "Yugito and this Bee guy, they actually work _together_ with their Bjuu, and the Bjuu _actually agree_ to do that?" he asked in awe and a hint of jealousy.

Whenever he meet with his Bjuu it was if he was near death or extremely angry or in grief, even then the only thing the fox says is that how he'll kill him and escape before destroying his precious village, the Kyuubi was a mass of evil chakra who would never work with another Bjuu, lest of all a human. But these guys actually worked together? He just thought they had some sort of super cool seal or jutsu that gave them full control of their tenant's chakra where the Bjuu had no choice…. He never realized that the Nibi and Hachibi may be willingly give their chakra to their Jinchuuriki, to work together.

Karui was about to reply but a hand covered her mouth, Karui glanced at the hand's owner and saw that it was Samui, "Karui you do realize that you are giving away hints of our village's greatest strength, not cool."

Karui paled as she realized what she had almost slipped out, "wait tell me more!" Naruto demanded.

Karui stayed silent, the trio of Cloud glanced at each other before glancing at Danzō, the three nodded at the same time as they reached a silent agreement.

_Don't let him out of your sight._

"Well now that is over we shall continue the tour." Samui stated as she walked down the road with her teammates.

Naruto glanced at where Yugito had been standing before locking gazes with Danzō, his eyes narrowed at the war hawk. He didn't like the man though he didn't even know who he was until they left the Leaf. He called him and his fellow Jinchuuriki weapons and tools that shouldn't have any freedom, how the weird pale dude Sai seemed to listen to him more than Granny, the Hokage! And now when he finally meets someone like him and Gaara her Bjuu warns her about the man, enough to make her lose control for a minute in anger, and enough to go inform the Raikage.

Naruto wasn't the only one thinking on what had happened, everyone else was but then again only Jiraiya knew exactly who Danzo is, _Tsunade-hime will want to know about this,_ he thought as his eyes locked in on Danzō's back, _what are you planning Danz__ō__?_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

A looked at his son and surrogate daughter with a serious expression, "what was so important about that war hawk that _Nibi_ of all people, wanted to rip him apart and managed to make you lose control for a minute because of her unexpected hatred and anger." He asked in a dead serious tone, anything that set Nibi off was something worth looking into.

"I don't know. One second I was looking at that old war hawk and the next thing Nibi is screaming in my head to kill him…. She said his chakra was unnatural; half was a suffocating darkness while the other was a blinding light. She said it reminded her of _him._" Yugito said as she remembered the pure _hatred_ in Nibi's voice, something she never expected of Matatabi.

"Do you know who 'he' is?" Raido asked.

Yugito shook her head, "she's not answering, I'll go to the mindscape later and talk to her." She turned her attention to A, "we have to keep an eye on that man, I doubt he would try and stir trouble when he is outnumbered in our village but I doubt he is pleased with the Cloud being the strongest village instead of the Leaf, he may try something later on to get rid of me or Bee."

A pressed his hands against the desk, making large craters appear in it with splinters flying everywhere at the mere thought, "if that bastard even tries!" A growled.

"We don't know if he will actually do that," Yugito said trying to calm the hot-headed Kage down before he jumped out the window to kill Danzō.

"We all know he will, but we can't do anything against him right now, we're in the middle of creating a treaty with them, so if we go and kill Danzō what proof will we have to justify killing him? That Nibi, a bjuu, said he was a danger? Most people would think that as a great thing. I don't like it but our hands are tied, we can't attack him because we have no proof if he hasn't done anything against us, damn it." Raido muttered.

Yugito nodded her head in agreement, "all we can do is wait, but I doubt that old man can take me on, especially if I'm with Raido-kun or Darui-sensei or even that baka Bee-sensei."

A seemed to calm down at those words, "perhaps when he sees you and Bee transform and destroy a few mountains he'll realize that he can't win this fight." The Fourth Raikage stated but neither he nor the other two looked entirely convinced at his words.

"I can tell something is off about him, think about it. The Fifth Hokage is considered the world's greatest medic but he hasn't asked her to heal his arm and eye? From what you've told us about him dad he isn't one who would want to be crippled he'd want to be at 100 percent, so why hasn't he asked her to heal him?" Raido shook his head in confusion, "I think he's hiding something under those bandages. Something thing that would set Nibi off, the question is what is he hiding."

"I'll keep a team of STORM ninja to watch him, I won't let that man go around our village unsupervised," A said.

"Since Nibi isn't talking should we get uncle and ask him and the Hachibi to explain?" Raido asked.

"No," A shook his head. "I don't trust that war hawk to be around Yugito or my brother, think. What do you think would happen if what happened to Yugito happened to Bee. Hachibi is known to be more angry than the Two-Tails if Yugito was affected think about Bee who is as hot-headed as me, don't laugh!" A snapped as Raido and Yugito sniggered knowing how hot-headed the two brothers were. "If Bee lost control that would bring havoc, the Hachibi is much stronger than the Nibi and I would rather not have a rampaging octopus-ox attacking the Hokage and her bodyguards as well as our Village`!"

"Yeah I'd rather avoid that," Raido said as he scratched the back of his head.

Yugito sighed as her eyes zoned out before coming back looking disgruntled, "I still can't hear Nibi, I should probably go talk to her soon. It's kinda weird not having her in my head."

"Yep cause hearing voices in your head is normal," Raido said with a grin whereas Yugito whacked the boy on the shoulder and pouted with a huff.

A chuckled at the two's antics, "alright get out of here, go train or whatever you kids do."

Raido smiled and gave his father a mock salute, "right boss, have fun with your paperwork." He said as he gestured to the mountains of paper surrounding the buff Raikage.

And before A could reply by slamming Raido's head in the wall for reminding him of his arch enemy Raido quickly ran through the wall of the Raikage's office leaving an a smiling Yugito, an annoyed A, and a gigantic hole in the wall.

"Damn brat reminding me of that damn paperwork," A muttered darkly.

Yugito giggled; A raised an annoyed brow at the curvaceous blonde, "and what's so funny?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing," Yugito said with a wide smile, "it's just it's pretty funny to see you, the Fourth Raikage and the fastest man alive, to be easily defeated by a couple sheets of paper."

"It is not just 'a couple sheets of paper'!" A stated darkly as he gestured towards the towers of paper surrounding him, "it's evil!" A glared at the paper pile with fire in his eyes, a look of complete hatred and loathing that even the Kyuubi would respect burning in his eyes.

Yugito sweat dropped at the Kage, "riiiight."

"And when you see the brat you better tell him he's fixing the wall!" A exclaimed, "damn brat thinks he can just remind me of my arch enemy and break down my walls," he muttered darkly.

Yugito stared at the giant Kage with a deadpan, "this coming from you A-Sama? She asked. "I remember that only couple days ago you decided to break down the wall leading into the kitchen because you didn't feel like opening the door _two feet_ away from you!"

A crossed his arms around his chest, "its my house, I can do whatever I want." He defended himself with a huff.

Yugito rolled her eyes before leaving the office by jumping out of the hole towards the direction Raido had headed in.

A turned his head towards his door that opened to reveal his assistant Mabui, who looked at the large hole in the Raikage's office without so much as a blink, she turned her head to A, "I'll send out a D-Rank mission to one of our Genin teams to fix the hole." She said since because of A's legendary temper, large holes and craters found throughout the tower were common place and many Genin found themselves tasked with repairing the damage, so much that nearly every genin knew and have mastered a couple of repair jutsu.

(With Raido)

Raido smirked as he sat on the ledge of one of Kumo's buildings, he heard a soft thud next to him and saw that it was Yugito.

Yugito sat down next to him, their shoulders touching. "You're lucky I was able to make sure uncle didn't chase after you and throw you through a couple buildings."

Raido grinned at the blonde, "and that is exactly why I did it when you were there, you're just good at calming people down."

"I've had a lot of practice," Yugito replied with a grin of her own.

Yugito leaned backwards as she looked at the blazing sunset that was setting over the mountains, her smile fading away as she reflected.

"What's wrong?" Raido asked with concern.

"The first time I meet another Jinchuuriki besides Bee, I lose control of Nibi and nearly attacked someone, then I threatened him!" Yugito sighed, "I got angry, Nibi's anger was still coursing through me and I threatened the kid!"

"Hey come on, it wasn't your fault. It's that war hawks fault." Raido placed his hand on Yugito's, "and I think that kid will forgive you, it's not like you actually attacked anyone." Raido smiled, "who can stay mad at you?"

"I should probably go talk to him, it'd be nice to talk with another Jinchuuriki that doesn't speak in stupid rhymes." Yugito said with small smile, "he seems like a good kid."

Raido nodded his head, "fair enough though if I were you I'd do it now, it's getting late and the kid and his team are going on that mission tomorrow."

Yugito kissed Raido softly, "I'll meet you at home," she smirked, "don't worry Raido-kun I'm not going to run off with him."

"I would never think that of you," Raido's expression turned murderous, "but if that Jinchuuriki even tries anything on you I swear I will-" he stopped as Yugito kissed him again, Yugito broke the kiss after a couple of seconds before placing her forehead against his, "calm down, I'll be back soon." Yugito shushined away while Raido got up and headed home.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The night was almost here as the sunset, a few stars started to appear in the sky. Naruto was laying on one of the large branches of a large tree that stood outside of the hotel they were staying at. His thoughts were racing as he tried to understand all the new information he had received.

Jinchuuriki working with their Bjuu and the Bjuu working with their Jinchuuriki.

Naruto had never thought such a thing to be possible, seeing as the only Bjuu he had ever met was the Nine-Tails who took it upon itself to try and make Naruto's life a living hell, some people wondered how he could even stand the Kyuubi. The being that attacked his home on the day he was born, the being that sealed his fate as a Jinchuuriki. The reason for his harsh childhood. And even when he met the being he found Naruto's awful childhood amusing.

Amusing! A child with no one, a child who had been kicked out of an orphanage and onto the streets before his Jiji had given him his apartment. A child forced to suffer under the glares and whispers of the villagers and the shinobi, no matter how old he grew no matter how senile he may become there was one thing he would never forget.

The eyes.

The eyes that shown with hate and loathing, filled with anger and outrage. Eyes that even a child could see was screaming, 'go away you little demon! Just die!" sometimes a villager would even yell it before being taken away by ANBU.

He not only remembered the eyes of the people around him but he remembered the eyes that seemed to be dull with sadness and fear. Eyes that didn't know how to understand the hate, eyes that slowly started to harden with each passing day. The eyes of a monster in the making.

His eyes.

Naruto had often wondered, back when he fought Gaara for the first time, that if had he not been saved from the dark pit of despair by the Third and Iruka, would he have become a monster the villagers had thought him to be? A monster that was no worse than the monster sealed inside him? Would he have ever decided the only way to get through the pain was to find happiness, he found himself to be able to smile when he was with Iruka and the Third.

He became set to making the people who loved him feel happy, he became a lovable jokester that tried his hardest to make the people around him laugh and smile. He didn't want to go back to that dark and cold past, he wanted to be accepted.

When his surrogate grandfather had asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up he immediately responded. Hokage.

If he became the Hokage than he would achieve the greatest amount of acceptance. No amount of pranks could compare to being hailed as the Village's greatest and strongest guardian, like his Jiji before him, Naruto would strive to become Hokage.

Some would be surprised to hear this, but Naruto did not hate the villagers, now there was some who Naruto would rather not met ever again but he didn't hate the entire populace. He strived for their acceptance, not their hate. Somewhere deep inside him he knew that if he succumbed to the darkness his tenant contained and attacked the villagers he knew that they had been right in the first place. He loved his village despite his difficult childhood, but now that he had friends and those he considered a surrogate family, Naruto honestly knew that he would lay down his life for them and his home, as long as his precious people lived than he wouldn't mind.

Naruto jumped in surprise as a voice sounded right next to him, "hey."

"Gah!" Naruto scrambled upwards into a sitting position as he quickly glanced to his right and saw Nii Yugito sitting on the same branch as him. Yugito smiled, "sorry didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-It's fine you just scared me," Naruto said as his heart continued to race but he was curious to know why she was here, "err so what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to properly talk to a fellow Jinchuuriki, since that Danzō isn't around my nerves are calm. Oh and sorry for you know, threatening you earlier," Yugito apologized, "Nibi's anger was still kinda coursing through me so sorry I was kinda snappish."

Naruto grinned and waved off the apology and gave his fellow blonde Jinchuuriki a thumbs up, "it's alright, I don't blame you for being wary of that guy, something is off about him." Naruto paused as he pondered his next words, "Sorry for insulting Nibi." He said.

"It's fine, I assume you thought Nibi is some sort of bloodthirsty monster, hm? Yugito asked.

Naruto sheepishly nodded his head, "I guess I should have expected it, you are the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki and we all know he isn't the most friendly." Yugito said.

"So what's Nibi like then?" Naruto asked, "is he a good guy or still a jerk like the fox?"

"She," Yugito said.

"She who?" Naruto asked confused, "weren't we just talking about Nibi? Who are you talking about?"

"No she as in Nibi," Yugito looked at the still confused Naruto, "Nibi is a girl." She informed.

"EHHH?" Naruto exclaimed, "I thought the Bjuu were all guys!"

"**Well that's rather rude and sexist,"** Nibi spoke within Yugito.

Yugito's eyes widened at the voice of her tenant, _"Nibi! You need to explain to me what the hell happened back there!" _Yugito yelled in her mind.

"**Sorry for riling you up Kitten, oh look Kurama's host is staring at you. Shame for the boy that you are already taken by Raido-kun. Speaking of your hunk, I saw what you guys did last night, very kinky. Hehehe,"** Nibi giggled perversely, making Yugito blush for the thousandth time because of Nibi's perverted comments.

Yugito came back to earth when Naruto's hand waved in front of her, "are you ok?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Sorry," Yugito apologized, "Nibi just suddenly popped back in my head and I was trying to find out why she reacted so badly around that old war hawk."

"Did she?" Naruto asked.

Yugito shook her head, "no. I'll find out eventually she usually tells me what's going on or helps me when I'm in trouble."

Naruto gazed at the older teen in wonder, "wow so Nibi is actually good?" he asked in awe, "when I first heard from Raido that you and his uncle had full control of your bjuu's chakra and could actually change into the Nibi I honestly thought that you wrested control of their chakra, not that you…" Naruto wandered off but Yugito understood what he meant.

"… actually worked together and were actually friends?" she asked gently.

Naruto nodded, "I never thought such a thing was possible," he whispered.

Yugito placed her hand comfortably on Naruto's shoulder, "that's the thing about shinobi, nothing is impossible."

"How did you do it?"

Yugito hesitated, despite the fact the teen in front of her was a fellow Jinchuuriki he was still a shinobi of a different nation, Naruto seeing her hesitate said, "forget it, it's ok. I understand that what I'm asking is no doubt a village secret."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything but I can tell you this," Naruto looked at his fellow Jinchuuriki ready to pay attention to her next words.

"To become a perfect Jinchuuriki is a tough experience, one does not simply immediately gain full control, it takes years and years to be able to be where Bee is, not even I could beat Bee not just because Hachibi is the Eight-Tails but because Bee and the Hachibi have one of the greatest friendships I've ever seen. Despite the fact they can't stand one another at times, mostly this is Hachibi because of Bee's 'unique' talents," at this Yugito grimaced, "but they have amazing teamwork. No one can beat Bee if he is completely serious in battle, he and Hachibi act as one, one of body and mind."

Naruto remembered the vicious hatred that oozed out of the Nine-Tails, before grinning, "Just cause I have a jerk of a fox in my gut doesn't mean I wont try, Dattebayo!"

Yugito smiled at the blonde's exuberance, "I know you will try as hard as you can, but I'm afraid the only way to face the trials to become a Jincuuriki like me and Bee is available only to Kumogakure."

Naruto deflated at this, "oh…" he said glumly, "but wait, we're going to have a treaty together, surely you will allow me to go to wherever it is you go, just once and I swear that I will get it on the first try! I can work it out with the fox later!" he suggested happily.

"Naruto," the said blonde looked at the female Jinchuuriki in curiosity, "I can tell that you are strong for someone your age," at this Naruto grinned, "but I can easily tell that if you tried the trials now… you would fail without a doubt."

Naruto's grin slid off his face and was about to argue before Yugito interrupted him, "no matter how many jutsu you know, from D-Rank to S-rank, no jutsu can prepare for what happens. If you make it to the very end then yes you will actually have to fight your Bjuu with nothing holding them back and those jutsu will help in that portion but it won't help you achieve it. It's what's in here," Yugito placed her hand over her heart. "Your heart must be pure so that it can take all of your Bjuu's chakra without dying from the tainted chakra, you do not have such purity, I can tell that you are a good person but when it comes down to having every dark emotion you've ever felt coming at you at once…. Few people can survive that." Yugito's face saddened, "there is a reason why me and Bee are the first perfect Jinchuuriki Naruto…. All of Bee's and my predecessors all tried to gain full control…. And died trying."

Naruto's face saddened as well as he began to fully realize how hard it must be to gain full control, his admiration for Yugito and the unknown Bee soared higher as he realized just how strong they were both physically and emotionally.

"Even after I defeated Nibi and passed the trials, the work wasn't over." Yugito continued on with Naruto hanging on to her every word, "even though I had complete access to her chakra without fear of side effects there was still the matter of actually being able to use her chakra as well as my own." Yugito glanced up at the sky and looked at the growing number of stars as she remembered her training, "It was difficult, when you have the strength of a Bjuu it was very easy to destroy something, but I was ready for it, all I needed was -"

"-Control." Naruto finished where Yugito nodded her head in agreement.1

"I will admit I had an easier time than Bee-sensei, Nibi is without a doubt the kindest of all the Bjuu, she was willing to work together with me before I even became a Genin, Bee's situation with the Hachibi is the same as yours is now."

"But I thought you said Hachibi was friends with Bee?" Naruto said in confusion.

"It wasn't always like that, Hachibi is calm now but before he befriended Bee he was wild and dangerous, he nearly destroyed our Village every time he broke free of his host, it took Bee longer to gain control, but in the end both found themselves a good friend." Yugito said with a small smile.

"I'd like to meet him," Naruto said wistfully, "I'm happy to know you now, who knows maybe despite not being from the same village we could be friends."

Yugito laughed, "I'd like that, you're the first Jinchuuriki I've meet outside of Bee, you're much less annoying than him."

Naruto laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

The two laughed together, "so you're going to Tenchi bridge tomorrow." Yugito stated as Naruto nodded seriously.

"May I ask why you are so dedicated to trying to save the Uchiha?" Yugito asked curiously, "I don't get it, he left you for dead and has tried to kill you on more than one occasion, yet you still believe he can be brought back to the light."

"I made a promise to Sakura-chan, that I would bring him back. He was one of the few people I could relate too, he was orphaned during the massacre, while I was always an orphan. But we both knew the same type of loneliness, we were like brothers or at least rivals. He was one of the few people I can relate too," Naruto answer with passion in his voice.

Yugito found herself nodding, "I admire that, you wish to save your friend from himself, I know that if I was in your position I would do the same." She looked at Naruto, "but don't expect him to come back willingly, he was the one who decided to leave in the first place, there is a chance he will never want to come back."

"It doesn't matter as soon as I bring Sasuke back I'll make him see reason, even if I have to beat it in him!" Naruto declared.

"But what if he decides to target people from your Village? Your friends and comrades, what would you do? Would you try to save him or your friends?" Yugito asked.

Naruto had no answer, "just be careful, I respect you wanting to save your friend but if he ever attacks your village like his master did in the Chunin exams, would you save his life or your peoples?" Yugito asked, when she saw the deep thinking going on in Naruto's head she shook her head, "never mind, I doubt you want to hear this before your mission, I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort."

"No, no it's fine, and to be honest I don't know the answer to your question, maybe it'll come to me one day." Naruto said.

Yugito smiled at the boy, "I guess I will see you after your mission, good luck." And the Nibi Jinchuuriki shushined away from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, leaving him alone.

Naruto gazed up at the now night sky, the stars cluttering the sky with each individual light, he too got up and headed inside. Tomorrow was a big day.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"How'd it go?" Raido asked curiously as he saw Yugito enter his bedroom.

"It was good, he was curious to know on how to be like me and Bee, I gave him a few short answers, not enough for him to know everything but I did want him to realize how much more important your heart is than your power, I think it got to him. He's a good kid." Yugito said with a small smile as she started to change into her pajamas.

Raido smiled as well, "you won't run away with him right?" he asked as Yugito crawled into bed with him.

Yugito giggled, "don't worry, somebody sounds jealous." She teased.

"I never said I was jealous," Raido said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Yugito's body and brought her closer to his chest, her head nuzzling his shoulder, "why would I when I know that you're mine."

Yugito kissed him lovingly, "and you're mine." She said.

The two soon fell asleep, both wondering what Team Kakashi's mission will bring.

**Happy New Years! I decided to update this story in celebration of the beginning of 2013, sorry there wasn't that much action and maybe a little OC moments but I wanted to get my point across. Next chapter will be Team Kakashi plus Tenzo's return from the mission and Yugito and Bee's Bjuu fight, I will probably wrap up the Treaty Arc in the next chapter, also do you guys want lemons in this story or would you rather have lime (I think that's what its called) where it's just intimate moments like I did in the beginning of the chapter. **


	7. Talks Among Tailed Beasts

Days passed since Naruto and his team had left for Tenchi bridge, his comrades found themselves much leisure time, Tsunade could only bring her advisors in when the discussed the treaty. So far the most important details had been signed. It stated that three of the Five Great Nations, The Sand, The Leaf, and The Cloud were in an alliance to fight and eliminate the Akatsuki threat. Teams of shinobi were allowed in the lands as long as they had the permission of that Kage whose land they were in, some elite shinobi would join together with shinobi of other villages and were to be used to fight any Akatsuki they came across and to help rescue any Jinchuuriki that had been kidnapped, even if the Jinchuuriki didn't live in any of the three nations they were still to try and rescue them without hesitation. They were to also hand over any information of any known Akatsuki members and their skills.

"Man…" Shikamaru said as he laid on the roof of the hotel with his fellow 'Rookies' around him, "such pretty clouds." He said as he stared at the different sizes and shapes of the clouds floating above them, "Now I get their name, they really are hidden among them.

Ino glared at the spiky-haired teen but couldn't find it in herself to berate him, she instead turned to Choji, "when do you think Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and that Tenzo guy return from their mission?" she asked, "they should have finished by now." She looked at her friend with worry, "do you think they are okay?"

Choji ate the final chip in the bag, "I don't know Ino," he then grabbed another bag from his pack before snacking on them, "I think they are fine, it's Naruto, nothing can keep him down."

Ino nodded her head, "yeah I suppose so. Still it's starting to get boring, if those guys keep this up we'll be back home when they come back."

"I don't know about that Ino," Shikamaru said, "we have only gone through the major details in the treaty, now we have to do the smaller but still important details, we'll be here for awhile longer…. Troublesome but at least there are the clouds to watch." He then turned his attention back to the sky with the air of a lazy man.

A little farther away Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were talking amongst themselves, "I wonder if they will run into Sasuke." Kiba said.

"It's possible, why?" Shino said, "they are meet up with a spy who possibly holds information about where Sasuke is, they will immediately rush to the place if it within their range."

"I wasn't asking for an entire logical report Shino," Kiba said scratching his head.

"S-Shino-kun is right," Hinata stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun and Sakura will try whatever they can do t-to find him. That's how Naruto-kun is."

"Eh yeah I know, hey have any of you guys seen Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shikaku, and that creepy Danzo guy? Weren't they supposed to be back by now?" Kiba asked.

Team Guy minus Guy walked up to them, "perhaps the two parties disagreed on something or they had to review a certain aspect of the treaty," Tenten offered.

"Maybe," Kiba said as he glanced toward their escorts who were talking amongst themselves, "you think they know anything?" he questioned.

The others followed his gaze, "perhaps," Shino said, "why? Because it is obvious that they are skilled shinobi and kunoichi and are trusted enough by the Lord Raikage to escort Lady Hokage and her bodyguards around the Village, along with the fact that they are the students of the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki who is very respected for his control over his Bjuu and being the Raikage's younger brother."

"Do you guys really believe what they say?" Kiba asked, "I mean it seems like a load of bull, Bjuu are supposed to be extremely powerful beasts who cannot be tamed, the Kyuubi nearly destroyed our village before the Fourth managed to seal it away and it cost him his life, how can someone tame the Hachibi?" he said skeptically, "there is no way its true, I bet they are just saying it so people won't attack them and think they are the strongest because of that."

"While I know that it is extremely hard to control such beasts we shouldn't rule out the option," Neji said cryptically, "surely when the rumors first started no one believed it, but even after a good decade later people still believe while few people outside of Kumo have seen him transform, there must be some evidence suggesting that it may be true."

"Yosh!" Lee said energetically, "how youthful you are Neji to see both sides of the story, your flames of youth are burning ever bright! I only hope that my flames of youth match yours, for if they do not I will-!" Tenten placed her hand firmly on Lee's mouth, stopping whatever he was going to shout happily. "Lee…" Tenten sighed in exasperation for her youthful teammate.

Neji sighed, _thank you Tenten_ he thought as he would rather not deal with his 'youthful' teammate and comrade, his sensei was just as bad but thankfully Gai-sensei had stayed home along with the other Rookie sensei's to make up for the lose of powerful shinobi with their Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sanin being gone to Kumo which is farther away to Konoha than Suna, not to mention Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku and the councilman Danzō, _and us I suppose_ Neji thought idly as he looked at his friend and fellow Rookies, as they had been dubbed during the Chunin Exams, save, of course, Sasuke.

Neji, as did all the other Rookie Eleven, wondered what the next few days would bring. The treaty was almost done and soon it would be signed before they were to depart back to their home, with a new ally that few would have believed could be found due to Kumo's… less than pleasant covert activities, but here they were, smack dab in the middle of the Village Hidden in the Clouds in the Land of Lightning, signing a treaty to give each other aid and to help eliminate the Akatsuki threat that threatened the Raikage's brother and his son's best friend/lover, and of course for Konoha a certain orange loving knucklehead.

Not to mention Team Kakashi, with two new members, an unknown ANBU captain and another unknown pale boy with a creepy smile that didn't even seem capable of even the barest hint any type of emotion, something that set everyone even Neji, who was very emotionless mind you, off. At least Neji can claim he had emotions, if anyone had seen the Chunin Exams you would certainty know that he could get very angry if he wanted too. Something about the boy wasn't right, but he doubted Naruto would be able to notice it, but then again it was Naruto and he had an uncanny ability to change the people around him for the better.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Four figures slowly made their way towards the massive and impressive gates that guarded Kumogakure no Sato, Shishen was asleep snoring lightly as he leaned backwards in his chair, Nokugiri was doodling on a small sketchbook before some sixth sense told him someone was nearing, he glanced up and saw Team Kakashi approaching him. Nokugiri warily put away his sketchbook, he knew about the Konoha ninja's mission, him being a gate guard to the main gate he had to know that he had to let them in. _Seems it failed_ he mused as he saw the defeated expressions on Naruto and Sakura's faces, whilst the other two kept their emotions hidden. Nokugiri allowed them into his village already knowing that a team of STORM would be following their movements.

Tsunade and the others had returned and the entire group was talking around a large table about the treaty, the door opened and everyone saw Team Kakashi entering the room.

Tsunade instantly noticed the bandages wrapped around Sakura's arm, as well as the guilty and ashamed look in Naruto's eyes when he saw her look at Sakura's wound.

The four gave a brief report on what happened, on how Kabuto was the spy and Orochimaru appearing, Tsunade frowned, as they did not explain how he was defeated, and finally Sasuke.

_That boy is nothing by trouble, he's going down a dark path, he won't be able to see any speck of light if he continues, but will Naruto and Sakura be ready to know that their teammate is gone?_ Tsunade wondered.

"Very well," she said as she finished her pondering before glancing at her subjects seated around her, "please leave I would like to speak to Team Kakashi alone," she said as she looked at Danzō specifically who's single eye narrowed at the silent challenge.

Everyone left, with Danzo scowling but smirked inwardly knowing that Sai would inform him of the mission to the last detail.

"What happened?" she questioned while Jiraiya looked at the team with hardened eyes.

Naruto shuffled his feet and lowered his head ashamed, "I-I…" he chocked out before resuming to glare at the floorboards, "I lost control."

Tsunade and Jiraiya froze at the boy's words; they didn't have to ask what he was talking about.

"… How many tails?" Jiraiya asked calmly but a hint of alarm was in his eye.

"Four," Yamato stated, "I managed to get rid of the Kyuubi's chakra but it was difficult."

Yamato and Sakura then went through the details of Naruto's fight, or beat down, against Orochimaru, and how Sakura got her wound.

Tsunade looked at the boy with sympathy, "Naruto," she spoke softly while Naruto flinched and quickly ran out of the building, she rose to chase after the blonde but Jiraiya stopped her, "let him go, he needs some space."

Naruto ran, he just ran and ran. His thoughts moving as fast as the legs that carried him, he just had to get away, to get away from the sympathy, from people saying 'it's not your fault'.

It was his fault! If he had held his temper and controlled his emotions he would never have lost control, he never would have nearly destroyed everything in a five-mile radius, he wouldn't have attack the girl he loved.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he suddenly reached an empty training area, he saw a punching post and ran at it, he punched it with all the frustration and anger that was coursing through him. He continued to punch the block of wood until his anger cooled down and saw with shock that the strong piece of woods had been completely destroyed.

Gasping he looked at his hands and for one wild second he swore he saw them red and coursing with evil and tainted chakra.

"Finished having your little temper tantrum?" Jiraiya's voice rang from above him. He was leaning against a tree as he looked at his pupil.

"Pervy Sage what are you doing here?" Naruto muttered as he collapsed on the ground and looked at the ground.

"I came to get you, its-"

"Will people stop telling me that it's not my fault!" Naruto screamed as his eyes flashed crimson for a second before returning to its normal blue hue. "It is my fault!"

"No it wasn't, no more was it during our training trip when I tried to tweak the seal, it's the fox. Not you."

Naruto began to cry again, "but a part of it _was_ me." He muttered, "I wanted to fight Orochimaru, I wanted to hurt him, to kill him!"

Jiraiya was silent for a moment, "many people want my old teammate to die gaki, and even I have to admit that his death would be for the greater good. It's not a bad thing, but don't lose yourself in hate, it'll just consume you like it did to Sasuke. Look kid I know your stuck on the idea of bringing him home but he isn't coming back."

Naruto suddenly had a flashback when he was talking to Yugito and she asked why he was so dedicated to bringing the Uchiha back home even though he made it clear he had no wanting of his birthplace.

"He isn't consumed by the hate," Naruto spoke softly, "he's just been introduced to it, we still have time."

Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "come on brat, let's head back. The others are worried about you."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft smile as he realized people were actually concerned for him.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_Hmm so the mission was quite interesting, Tsunade when will you realize how foolish it is to let the Jinchuuriki prance around with no leash on?_ Danzo thought as he looked at the kneeling form of Sai.

"You did well," he spoke coldly while Sai bowed his head further at his master, "I have a request," Sai said emotionlessly but there was a small hint of some emotion Danzo could not tell.

Danzo's eye narrowed slightly, "go on…."

"I was wondering if I could stay under the codename 'Sai' for a little longer," Sai then smiled, actually smiling with emotion though he looked out of practice.

Danzo thought of his options, he could of course refuse seeing as the Kyuubi brat had somehow managed to get rid of a small piece of Sai's ROOT training, enough for the boy who had been told that emotions were what brought war should be suppressed till it was dead and gone. But if he allowed Sai to stay on the team he could keep tabs on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well as protecting the boy from Akatsuki.

Of course it wasn't for the boy himself, it was to protect the beast held within him. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, a being capable of destroying a ninja village without difficulty, if not for the Fourth and his sealing abilities Konoha would merely be a crater. He would not allow some thugs gain the most powerful Bjuu; to do so would be disastrous.

Now say if it were a different Jinchuuriki, one from another Village then he would not even need to think, if there wasn't a chance of bringing the weapon to the village to extract the beast into one of their shinobi, the Akatsuki may as well have it instead of a rival village who would use it against them.

"Very well, I expect a report of every mission you do as well as any abilities the Jinchuuriki gains."

Sai nodded and left the room, leaving Danzo to his plotting, _mark my words Senju Tsunade I will become Hokage and lead Konoha into a golden era where we shall conquer every nation before us till they all bow to us._ He thought with an evil smirk.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

A few days passed and Naruto had begun to feel better, the treaty was almost done and everyone seemed to be relaxing in a training area that had been set-aside for them.

Even Tsunade and her advisors were there as they watched the next generation train, a little father away Team Samui were chilling in the trees.

"Gah I'm so bored," Karui complained as they rested in the tress, Omoi looked at the girl in disbelief.

"We're getting paid an S-Rank mission to pretty much do nothing, how is that bad?" he asked.

"A mission is only good if it had two things," she held up one finger, "one, it has to be fun and filled with enemies to fight," she held up another finger, "two, there have to be explosions."

Omoi sweat dropped at the girl's words, while Samui rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's a healthy life style, Karui," Omoi said while Karui glared at the boy, "urusai Omoi!"

_Ever since Yugito and I told them they both like each other they've been snapping at each other even more, tch, they aren't even together yet but they already act like an old married couple,_ Samui thought.

All of a sudden someone joined their branch, they glanced up to see their sensei grinning at them.

"Yo you fools and tools!" he greeted with the peace sign.

"Sensei what are you doing here?" Omoi asked in surprise.

Bee grinned, "call it a mini vacation my dear pupil, I'm supposed to tell you the details and then I get to show off my power by the quadruple!"

…..

Bee's students stared at him with a dead pan, "what do you mean sensei?" Karui asked since she had no idea what he meant.

"Big brother ordered a special mission, where me and kitty cat fight. We get to show off our Jinchuuriki strength and our might, man this is so tight!"

Samui's eyes widened, "are you telling me," she started, "that Raikage-sama is going to have you and Yugito fight each other…. In your Bjuu forms?"

Karui and Omoi's eyes widened and their jaws fell to the tree branch, "Sensei!" Karui scream whispered, "you can't do that, you'd become a target!"

Bee shrugged, "I'm already a target little red, I need to show my skills so people know that I ain't one to mess around with, better they know than being dead."

"But where are you guys going to fight?" Omoi asked, "oh man what if they accidently did it in the middle of our Village and-" Karui bonked the boy on the head.

"Wait when are you guys doing this?" Omoi asked.

Bee looked at the sky to tell the time, "Hmm if I were to strive, then in about five."

"Minutes!" Karui yelled and the Konoha ninja turned a curious gaze at their escorts.

"Keep it down, there is a reason why I'm doing this." Bee said and the three looked at him with a serious gaze, "brother wants to show those fools and tools that they ain't the top dogs, we gotta show them that we're the alphas, the brass, the-"

"-Get on with it sensei," Karui said impatiently.

Bee looked at the three with a serious look, "you are a part of this too, you gotta get them to that valley, ya know the large one with that circular lake? That's the one. Me and Yugito are going to raise hell, we're going full out, we ain't holding back, especially kitty cat. Big brother wants Yugito to practice her Tailed Beast Ball, and why not do it in front of the Leaf? You need to make them see the showdown, we're counting of you." Bee disappeared in a lightning shushin.

"Honestly," Samui sighed, "Bee-sensei is the most unpredictable being alive. I can never tell what he's thinking."

"Do you guys think this is a good idea?" Omoi asked with a bit of apprehension. "Even when its just Yugito the entire area gets destroyed in a matter of minutes, her plus Bee-sensei…" he shuddered as he imagined the damage.

"But you still want to see it?" Karui asked where Omoi nodded frantically.

"Well we may as well follow through the plan," Samui said as she headed towards the Leaf ninja.

"Oi, who was that big guy with the shades?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Bee-sensei." was Samui's curt reply.

Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing, "wait you mean as in the Hachibi Jinchuuriki?" he asked in excitement at the prospect of meeting this famous Bee and Kumo's other Bjuu container.

"Do you know any other Bee-sensei's?" Karui asked sarcastically.

"Calm down Karui, he's never met him," Samui told her teammate.

"So what was he-" whatever Kiba was going to ask faltered as the ground shook, "what the?"

"**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**A great roar that sounded almost demonic echoed through the mountains, it was a roar that raised the hairs on everyone's necks.

"W-What is that!" TenTen asked as she wobbled due to the moving earth.

"Bee-sensei and Yugito are fight, Bjuu versus Bjuu," Omoi said as he tried to keep his balance.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "I want to see this!" he yelled as he desperately wanted to see the true power of a Jinchuuriki working alongside their Bjuu.

"Well let's go see it, you're in for a real show!" Karui said as she and the others ran towards the noise.

_This is no coincidence; _Shikaku thought warily, _they're trying to prove a point, that they aren't the weaklings. What a drag._

The group ran for several minutes until they had left the Village Hidden in the Clouds, they were standing on the top of a tall mountain that overlooked an enormous ravine.

"Oh my God," Sakura whispered in disbelief and a large amount of fear.

Inside the ravine were two beings that seemed to belong in a nightmare. Gigantic beasts of raw power and unimaginable size.

A cat with two tails the size of the Raikage Tower, unlike the other Bjuu she seemed to be made entirely of dark blue flames. Large amber eyes gleamed as did her huge razor sharp claws as she pounced on the other Bjuu in the clearing.

The Eight Tails seemed to be bigger than the Two Tails, though not by much, and was much more intimidating, though the Nibi was defiantly a fearsome being. Unlike its sister the Hachibi seemed to be a mix of two animals, one that was from ancient mythology. With its lower part being the bottom of an octopus, its eight tails were wriggling below it as it fought. The top part was the part of a bull, its white eyes seemed to glow as it punched the Nibi with a very muscular arm. Its horns seemed to pierce the heavens, one of the horns seemed to have broken off but did nothing to hide the power of the second strongest Bjuu.

Naruto gapped as he and the others tried not to fall to their knees, not only of shock but also due to the sheer pressure of chakra that was coming from the Bjuu. It was as though the sky was coming down on them.

"It seems you were wrong Kiba," Shino stated as he gazed at the godlike figures with respect and perhaps a hint of fear, and who wouldn't.

"I can't believe it," Ino gasped as she saw one of the Nibi's tails swing towards Hachibi knocking back the octo-ox a little, making the ground shake.

Naruto could only stare, sure he knew that Yugito and this Bee guy could transform into their respective Bjuu.

But this?

This was like watching two gods fight each other, he was bitterly reminded that he couldn't even go into a single one-tail cloak without trying to kill everyone around them, including his loved ones.

Danzo's single eye narrowed as he watched the Jinchuuriki controlled Bjuu fighting each other, he tried to find any weakness, any weakness at all.

He found none.

_This is more of a problem than I realized,_ he thought, _something must be done._

A chuckle startled them, they all turned to see a grinning Raido who was observing the battle below, "amazing isn't it? Man wish I could be down there fighting, me and Yugito together could probably take down uncle Bee."

"No way, sensei can still wipe your asses across the field!" Karui defended her sensei.

Neji activated his Byakugan but quickly deactivated it, "I can't see, the chakra is too bright."

"**Bring it on kitty cat, come at me as I rap!"** a man's voices spoke through the Hachibi's mouth, even despite being slightly terrified they got confused on Bee's special way of speaking.

"**Shut up Bee!"** everyone recognized Yugito voice, though it was slightly deeper and much louder.

Nibi crouched down, like a cat about to pounce on its prey, and launched itself at the Hachibi. Despite the difference in chakra capacity the Nibi was still around the same size as the Hachibi and when Nibi pounced on the Eight Tailed Bjuu it crashed down to the ground, making it feel as though there was a level eight earthquake on the Richter Scale going on.

Hachibi managed to lift Nibi into the air using its massive arms, he chucked the Two Tails into the large lake that was near them.

Steam instantly covered the scene briefly as Nibi's flames touched the freezing water, when the steam cleared it was shown that the entire lake had evaporated due to Nibi.

Nibi raised one of its paws and potent navy chakra gathered at her claws, when she swung her paw at Hachibi an arc of powerful chakra came from her.

It struck the Hachibi in the chest, there was a large explosion but the Hachibi didn't seem to have been harmed. If anything it looked fine, despite the devastating blow it had received.

Naruto suddenly felt his gut twist, as though the Kyuubi itself was surprised to see its Bjuu brethren, who were sealed in humans, out and about. He then suddenly felt his stomach begin to burn up slightly as he could feel the pure rage coming from his unfriendly tenant.

_Guess the fox doesn't like to see its fellow Bjuu out and about,_ he mused.

The Nibi opened its giant mouth and a ball of flames the size of a small building came and headed towards the hulking Hachibi.

Hachibi used one of its eight tentacles to whack away the fire, the ball of flame crashed into a mountain causing a large explosion. The few flames that spread on the tentacle was put out as it went into a small pond.

The Hachibi opened its mouth in return, black oily liquid shot out in torrents. Everyone recognized it to be ink, Sai was the most interested in this, though he obviously didn't show it.

The large torrent of ink swept the valley floor, covering it in ink, the Nibi struggled to not fall but even when trying to use its very long and sharp claws to dig into the iron hard stone it still slipped.

The Konoha shinobi and Kumogakure shinobi quickly ducked as they avoided the ink that sailed above their heads.

The Nibi crouched down, it raised its head high and small spheres of black and white substances started to appear above its mouth, the Hachibi saw this and reared back its head, the same thing happening to the bulky Bjuu.

"So they're ending it now," Omoi commented as more spheres started to form, he and Karui immediately turned to Samui who had gotten out a large scroll from a storage seal.

"What are those orbs?" Ino questioned as the orbs got bigger and bigger.

"It's chakra!" Neji declared, his Byakugan activated, Hinata nodded as well as she was using the famed doujustu as well.

"Chakra?" Jiraiya questioned, "are they about to do some sort of jutsu?"

"You could say that," Samui said curtly as she unrolled the gigantic scroll showing an intricate array of seals that made everyone save Jiraiya's head spin just due to the sheer detail of it. And only because Jiraiya was a fuinjutsu master.

"That's an S-Rank defensive shield seal," Jiraiya commented as he gave it a brief overview in the matter of two seconds, "should I ask why you are setting it up?"

"Its protection," Karui answered the man as she looked at the two Bjuu, the orbs had gotten bigger but had yet to reach the final form, "we're going to need it, no need to get incinerated."

"_Incinerated!"_ Sakura shrieked, "what kind of jutsu are they using!?"

"It's not a jutsu, to say it could be used by a human is foolish," Samui said, "only a Jinchuuriki could hope to make it, not even Raido's jutsu can compare to it if it was a serious one, though you could compare it to the attack if he used all of his chakra."

"Hey it's still an awesome jutsu!" Raido defended himself.

"What is it then? And why can only we use it?" Naruto asked the four curiously as he and the others felt the rise of chakra and had to struggle to not fall to their knees because of the sheer weight of power that was coming from whatever was about to happen.

"You can't use it Naruto," Raido said, "only a perfect Jinchuuriki can hope to do this without the threat of dying. It's the ultimate attack."

The two Bjuu's attack then form and condensed into one solid ball. The ball was the size of a large building, as dark as Amaterasu, and as deadly as the beasts that wielded it.

"The only way to prove that you are a complete Jinchuuriki, to be able to create one shows that you and your Bjuu have become one, both of mind and body. That shows the complete trust you show in one another, that both sides will protect one another without hesitation." Omoi said as he stared at the attack with awe.

Then the words were spoken through the Bjuu's mouths, immediately the balls shot at one another, they hit and the entire valley turned white due to the sheer brightness the jutsu created when they collided.

"**TAILED BEAST BALL!"**

The aftermath was amazing… and terrifying.

The entire valley, the surrounding mountains (save the one they were on thanks to the protective seal surrounding them), the forests, everything within a mile radius was destroyed. (1)

Nothing was spared, not a tree, rock, or even a small blade of grass. Everything was gone, as though there had been nothing there to begin with. It was as though this valley had been barren since the beginning of time.

The Hachibi and Nibi were calmly sitting in the middle of the mile wide and very deep crater that had been created when the two monstrous attacks had collided.

"**Nice job little kitty, you managed to hold your own against the Mighty Killer Bee and the Great Hachibi, now lets go see your little boyfriend and my adorable students and be the welcoming committee."** The Hachibi said as he moved his hands in certain ways as his gigantic tentacles wiggled underneath him, doing some sort of _dance_.

"**Whatever you baka,"** Yugito's voice rang through the now destroyed valley, the two great Bjuu then turned their head and bodies towards the general direction of the others and without warning leapt at the mountain.

Sakura was screaming so loudly the others were sure it had broken the sound barrier, before the people on the mountain found their end by being squashed by two Bjuu there was a bright flash and the Nibi and Hachibi disappeared.

Yugito then dropped down next to them, Killer Bee soon following. "Yo!" Killer Bee greeted the shocked Konoha 12 and the emotionless adults (who had enough sense to not show their emotions).

"Killer Bee," Danzo said as he inspected the man who had started to do some sort of stupid dance yet again.

"No," Killer Bee scolded, "It's Lord Killer Bee, or Lord Jinchuuriki, or you can even call me Lord Hachibi!" he rhymed as he continued to do his dance.

Yugito bonked the older man on the head, "honestly," she sighed wearily, "why I haven't attempted to murder you for your stupid rhymes I still have no clue."

"Ah I bet you've tried Yugito-chan," Raido said with a grin as he walked up to the two, "but admit it, dad tries to kill Uncle Bee at least twice a day, and yet he's still here."

"I'm just that great, now if we can hurry this up I gotta go, I got a date." Bee said with a wide grin.

"Honestly when are you going to marry Mabui? I wanna call her Auntie everyday, it'll annoy her so much," Raido said with a happy smile as he thought of all the ways he could annoy the emotion-controlled woman.

Bee blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, before he could reply he remembered that all the Konoha ninja, mostly the younger ones, were staring at him and Yugito with awe and fear.

He leaned around Raido and scanned the group and instantly found the one he was looking for. Wearing a hell of a lot of orange? Check. Bright blonde hair? Check. Whisker marks? Check.

"So you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Allow me to introduce myself," he then crouched down before doing a pose that Jiraiya instantly loved and respected, "I float like a butterfly…. And sting like a bee… I'm the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, the Mighty Killer Bee!" Bee finished his pose by giving the rock sign.

"Uhmm… I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted the giant of a man hesitantly.

Bee held out his fist, Naruto stared at it in confusion before remembering how many of the Kumo ninja used that as a greeting, he fist bumped the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

But right as his skin connected with Bee's fist Naruto's world turned black.

_What the… Where am I? _Naruto wondered before he glanced down at his feet and saw they were submerged in water, he suddenly remembered where he was, though he had no clue on how he had gotten there.

He was in the seal.

A great and loud bang echoed throughout the seal's mindscape, Naruto jumped back as he realized he had almost been crushed by Kyuuib's huge claw. The Kyuubi had always been irritated when Naruto met with him, but now he looked down right furious.

He was pacing in the cramped cage, growling menacingly, and his nine great tails were waving around in agitation and rage. Naruto had to channel chakra to his feet as the Kyuubi's pacing was causing large waves to spring up.

"**Weaklings, the lot of them. Why? Why do they get to be free while I, the Nine Tails, the strongest of them all, am stuck in this decrepit cesspool of a host's mind?" **Kyuubi was growling to itself, not paying any remote attention to his host.

Naruto was about to yell at the Nine-Tails on why he was brought here before both he and Kyuubi froze when they both heard a voice they had never heard in the mindscape before.

"**Still a bastard as always, eh brother?"**

The two looked at the end of the hall where the cage was located and there standing there in their full glory were the Nibi and Hachibi, Bee and Yugito were sitting on their Bjuu's noses, not looking afraid at all by the direct contact of their host.

"**Nibi, Hachibi…. Why I should rip you two apart for dare coming here…."** Kyuubi growled at the two.

"**Oh stop bitching Kyuubi,"** Nibi continued on whilst Hachibi remained silent, **"you can't touch us, you're stuck behind those bars. While we…"** she used her twin tails to gesture herself and Hachibi, **"are completely free to do whatever we want…. Whose the weakling now?"**

"**You ignorant fools!"** Kyuubi roared at them, **"you only dare say that due to this annoying seal, if I was free with my full power I could defeat you easily!"**

"**Alone, perhaps."** Hachibi spoke for the first time, his deep voice vibrating through out the hall, **"but together, no. You have always stuck to your idea that you are the strongest of us due to you having the most tails. Even after many centuries you still won't get it through that fuzzy head of yours that you aren't the strongest. You may have the most chakra but you can't beat us and our Jinchuuriki if we are together."**

"I think that you're the weakest, Kyuubi," Yugito stated as she sat calmly on Nibi's nose.

Kyuubi's hackles were raised all the way, Naruto was stuck between the two forces, unsure on what to do.

"**And pray tell little mortal, why you think that **_**I**_** am the weakest?**_**"**_ Kyuubi asked with a snarl, **"I can create Tsunami's with a swipe of one tail, I can crush and create mountains on a whim, I can kill thousand of you puny humans with a single attack…. I AM THE STRONGEST. I AM THE KYUUBI!"**

"And yet here you are, stuck in a dingy sewer in a small cage, inside Naruto's gut," Yugito pointed at Naruto, "you were defeated by a 'puny human'," she quoted the fox, "you were sealed just like Hachibi and Nibi, even Shukaku was caught and according to your ideals, he's the weakest. So what's the difference on how you were sealed? None. The reason you are the weakest is because all the other Bjuu, to put it simply and bluntly, hate you."

"**Like I care what they think of me!"**

"Sheesh, someone likes the sound of their own voice, and I agree with my student, not the best choice." Killer Bee put in.

"**Shut up you annoying bag of meat, I will eat you the second I break out of my host!"** Kyuubi roared at them.

Naruto was still in shock with the other Bjuu and the Jinchuuriki appear, he tried to speak but his voice was blocked by the much louder voices, he decided to just watch and listen.

"All the Bjuu hate you, they hate that you act that you are the greatest and strongest, you bullied them when you were all young. They on the other hand," Yugito pointed at Nibi and Hachibi who were silently agreeing with every word Yugito was saying, "have an extremely good relationship, they may bicker and argue at some points, but all siblings do that. They would defend the other with everything they had, would do anything to keep the other safe, as would us, their Jinchuuriki."

"We love our Bjuu," Kirabi spoke, "they're our friends, our companions till the very end, we want them to be happy, to be safe, we're not cruel."

"**You may be able to defeat me,"** Nibi said with narrowed eyes, **"but you can't beat me and Hachibi, you'd lose because you have no one that cares about you."**

Kyuubi didn't say anything, the silence rang through the crowded hallway, "It's not too late," Yugito said, "you can still regain the affections of your brothers and sister."

"**I don't need their affections,"** Kyuubi said harshly,** "I don't need love, I'm hatred itself!"**

"**Stop hiding behind that stupid mask, you aren't hatred incarnated, you have the same feelings as us."** Hachibi said before he turned somber and sad, **"brother, you need to let it go…. Dad wouldn't have wanted-"**

"**DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD OF WANTED!"**

_Dad!?_ Naruto thought in shock and confusion, what the hell was going on!?

"**He wouldn't have wanted this," **Nibi shot back, **"what happened to the little fox that would never have hurt a fly? Who always followed the old man like a moth to flame, wanting to be just like him? Where did he go? Why did he become so cold and bitter?"**

"**He died when dad died!"**

"That doesn't give you the excuse to completely change," Yugito yelled at the great fox.

"**How do you two even know…."** His crimson eyes narrowed before widening in shock, **"YOU TOLD THEM!" **He accused his brother and sister, the water churning with his rage.

"**Yes."** Hachibi said truthfully, **"we have hidden nothing from our hosts, we trust them with this knowledge."**

"Okay, okay hold up!" Naruto screamed as he held his hand up in a time out sign, everyone turned their gaze to the blonde, having completely forgotten about him. Even Yugito and Bee had forgotten that the boy was still on the floor.

Naruto looked at his tenant, the reason for his hard life with a look of utter shock and confusion, "…. You have a _father!?"_ He asked the Nine-Tails who bared his teeth at the blonde.

"Is there like another gigantic fox even bigger than you roaming around!?" Naruto yelled at the orange fox, who completely ignored him, "and you four!" he pointed at the Hachibi, Nibi, Bee, and Yugito. "What the hell are you doing in my mindscape! And what the hell is going on!" he screamed the last part to the heavens as he clutched his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"**Simple, we had planned this before, when Bee touched you I sent my chakra through him into you, allowing us access to your mindscape, Nibi did the same thing but used my chakra as a conduit to get in, seeing as you weren't making physical contact with Yugito,"** Hachibi explained bluntly.

"W-What, hey you can't just do that!" Naruto yelled at the Eight-Tails.

"**I think I just did, relax kid I didn't kill you."**

"**Don't feel bad," **Nibi spoke to the blonde, **"you got to see a very heartwarming family reunion."**

Hachibi snorted, **"heartwarming my ass, if this is heartwarming than Bee's stupid raps are works of art."**

"Hey, they are masterpieces of music, nothing can compare to them!" Bee argued.

"**Pft, shut up Bee, honestly why'd I get sealed into you out of everyone in the Cloud, why couldn't I have been sealed in Yugito! At least she's the most serious of us after me,"** Hachibi complained.

"**Hey I can be serious if I want too…. I just chose not too."** Nibi purred out while Yugito and Hachibi sighed while Kirabi laughed.

Kyuubi then spoke, the former hatred and anger gone, now he just sounded tired, **"why'd you come here? To mock me?"**

"Actually no, we wanted to make sure the seal was working good, we didn't want Naruto to die a grim and painful death so we wanted to make sure it was in tip top shape, don't look surprised, us Jinchuuriki stick together, otherwise we'll be defeated like a flame against a feather."

Naruto looked at the two in shock, "you guys are worried about me?" he had never had anyone besides Iruka and the Third who had worried about him truly, only when he got older and people started to tolerate him, for two people he had only known for a couple of weeks to come to the lair of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to make sure he would be okay…. It warmed his heart so much he couldn't find any words to describe it. He struggled to not tear up.

"Course we are, Nine-o. Just ask my Bjuu bro," Kirabi pointed at Hachibi who rolled his massive white eyes at his host and his antics.

"**Despite us hating your guts, Kyuubi…. There is a very small part of me that cares about you, granted its microscopic but that side always remembers the cheerful little kit who was known for pranking people,"** Nibi said sadly as she remembered times long gone.

Naruto looked at the fox in front of him, he could never see the fox as cheerful none the less a prankster, granted he _was_ a fox but he thought that he was more of the mess with the mortals with tricks and ruining their lives, he had never really looked past the fox that the villagers had painted out. He suddenly felt a small stab of guilt, but it was soon gone when he realized that the fox probably didn't even care.

"**Just go,"** Kyuubi muttered as he turned his back to the five.

"**Kyuubi…"**

"**GO!"**

Naruto suddenly felt the world twist and felt himself come back to reality, it appeared time had not changed as his fist was still touching Bee's. He collapsed to the ground, Bee caught his arm so he didn't hit his head.

Tsunade and Hinata raced forward, "Naruto what's wrong?" Tsunade demanded as she had just seen the brat suddenly collapse, she glared at the dark-skinned rapper wondering if he had done anything.

Hinata was scanning Naruto by using the Mystical Palm Technique, she couldn't find any type of injury or anything dangerous inside his body, "Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

Killer Bee let go of Naruto's arm as he saw Naruto was being held by Hinata, the weakened boy's head moved back, right in Hinata's chest.

Hinata eeped and a crimson blush formed on her pale features as she tried to not faint but the fact that Naruto was touching her and his head was _there_ the poor Hyuga fell backwards as she fainted.

Naruto opened his eyes blearily. He turned his gaze towards Bee and Yugito, "did that really just happen?" The two nodded and Naruto gazed at the sky, still not aware the Hinata was underneath him.

"I feel bad for Kyuubi," he muttered while warning bells were ringing in everyone's heads save the Kumogakure ninja who realized what had happened.

"Naruto, what happened?" Jiraiya asked the boy with a look of seriousness, he glanced at the two Kumo Jinchuuriki, _what did they do?_

"Nothing happened, just a talk between Bjuu and Jinchuuriki." And with that said and done Naruto fell asleep, his mind needing the rest due to the large amount of knowledge and questions that had filled up his brain.

"So was it interesting to meet the Kyuubi?" Raido asked as he ignored the looks of shocks on the other countries faces, he noted the hardened yet curious look Danzo was sending at Naruto.

"I guess you could say that, Nibi was right about him, that's all I'll say right now due to the fact that we're surrounded by Konoha nin," Yugito said as she'd rather not share the details with the others, if Naruto wanted to tell them he could, though she had a feeling he'd keep most of the conversation and information to himself.

"Can you please tell us why Naruto is unconscious?" Shikaku asked.

"We, both us and our Bjuu, had a small chat with Naruto and the Kyuubi in Naruto's dreamscape, he found out about a whole lot of things but had more questions than answers," Yugito said, "don't worry he's fine, just too much information."

"Since Naruto isn't hurt, I guess we'll just head back to the hotel, maybe he will explain when he wakes up," Shikaku said where everyone agreed, everyone looking rather happy to go back to a normal surrounding seeing as the entire day been anything but normal.

The two groups headed back, with Jiraiya holding both Naruto and the still passed out Hinata, surprisingly some of the people were talking with Killer Bee.

Kiba found the guy highly amusing though he was a bit annoying with the rhymes but he was an Inuzuka, he respected power and this guy certainly had it.

Shino even had an idle conversation with the man, his aloofness and interesting personality making an odd pair, but Bee always got along with everyone and Shino gave a small mental chuckle at the exuberant Jinchuuriki, easily seeing that he and Naruto had the same personality and could have been the best of friends (maybe even brothers) had Naruto for some reason lived in Kumogakure.

_Somewhere in a different reality a blonde haired teenager that looked exactly like Naruto sneezed, "yo lil nine you catching the flu? Don't come near me I don't want to be sick and blue." A much younger Killer Bee said to the teen._

"_I'm fine big bro, just a small sneeze, you know me," the teen rhymed with a grin and the two high fived._

_A younger Yugito was watching the two with an annoyed look, "N, Bee… honestly you two can be the most annoying people ever."_

"_Aww you love us!" Bee and N said at the same time._

Shino blinked, _where did that come from?_ He wondered.

The two Village's split up, the Konoha ninja returning to their hotel while the Kumogakure wandered the streets. "Hah!" Karui said with a grin, "they were completely terrified! That'll show them that they shouldn't mess with the Cloud!"

"But what if they were so terrified they see sensei and Yugito as major threats and sends dozens of ANBU squadrons to assassinate them? And it'll cause a huge riot and it may turn into the Fourth Great Shinobi War and-"

Karui whacked the boy on the head, "shut up Omoi-baka, honestly you really get on my nerves."

"Oh just kiss already," Raido said with a grin while Omoi and Karui glared at the larger teen, "shut up Raido!" Karui yelled at the boy.

Raido held his hands up in surrender, "still it was pretty funny to see the looks on their faces, especially when you used the Tailed Beast Ball."

Yugito shrugged, "we wanted to make it quick, to not show off everything, but still show the Bjuudarma, I doubt that Danzo will underestimate us now though."

"That guy gives me the creeps, he was trying to find any weaknesses in your Tailed Beast Form, sadly for him there isn't any," Karui said to the blonde.

"The man is the type to do anything for power, I'll rest easier when he's gone and on the other side of the continent, but I don't doubt that he'll still cause us trouble," Omoi said as he frowned as he thought of all the problems the war hawk could cause.

"We shouldn't underestimate him, I agree with Karui and Omoi, there's something shifty about the man," Samui said.

"Nibi agrees with us, something about his chakra…. She's never seen anything like it, its so dark and evil but the other side is pure and just… no way is that natural, I think he may be like Orochimaru with experimenting on himself," Yugito said with a small frown.

"That'll cause problems," Raido muttered, "he can't do anything direct, it'll cause a war and break the treaty, he'll be more subtle. He'll use his own men, he won't involve Konohagakure in it, he'll be banished and I don't think he wants that."

"The guy is a major creep, we gotta be careful or the trouble will just get more deep," Kirabi offered.

"We'll talk about this later, we should all rest, especially you two," Samui said to the tow resident Jinchuuriki, "you did the Tailed Beast Form and did the Bjuudarma, not to mention other jutsu, it's best you sleep, I don't feel comfortable as long as that war hawk is here."

Killer Bee gave the girl a salute, "of course my dear student, man I'm so glad that you're prudent."

"We'll talk to you guys later," Yugito said as Team Samui nodded their heads and said goodbye before leaving to their own homes. Yugito, Bee, and Raido headed towards the Raikage compound.

"Sooooo," Raido said as they entered the compound, "what _did_ happen when you met the big bad Kyuubi?"

"It's a long story…"

(1) The valley they were in was around a mile large, they were around one and a half miles away so they wouldn't get incinerated but could still see it.

**So sorry for the long update wait, I was updating my other stories and this one got pushed back because of the Bjuu fight, there aren't many episodes that show a full Bjuu, usually only for a couple minutes so that was hard. Also for the conversation with the Kyuubi…. I always felt kind of bad for Kurama. He's been stuck in Jinchuuriki for over a hundred years, no wonder the guy is bitter. I think that Kurama really loved the Sage and saw him as a father, which caused such a reaction from him when Gyuki mentioned it. The Treaty Arc is done, so what's to happen? For a hint the timeline is currently around the Sora Arc, and no Sora won't be mentioned, just think of the time. **


End file.
